Soul of Link
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: Summary : Rizuki seorang yang telah kehilangan orangtuanya bertemu dengan gadis misterius yang memberinya kekuatan misterius yang telah mengubah kehidupannya. OCXMassiveHarem. Massive Crossover. AU. Chapter 1-2 sedikit di edit. [First Fanfic]
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Hai Minna-san, fic ini saya sedikit edit ulang dan mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dengan fic lain. Enjoy Reading

Disclaimer: Karakter anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik saya

Genre : Romance, Supernatural

**WARNING : Karakter Hyperdimension Neptunia sudah dalam bentuk CPU/Megami**

* * *

**Prologue**

Seorang gadis berambut sangat panjang bewarna hijau, matanya berwarna violet, dia juga tinggi dan mengenakan gaun putih berlari dari kejaran monster aneh dan seorang pria berjubah hitam legam "Kemari dan berikan itu padaku" pria itu berteriak sambil mengejar gadis itu

"Tidak, aku akan memberikan ini padanya" balas gadis itu, mereka sepertinya merebutkan sesuatu.

Sebuah kekuatan misterius yang tersegel dan gadis itu harus memberikannya pada seseorang, seseorang itu harus memenuhi kriteria yang mungkin agak langka, tapi dia mengetahui seseorang ini.

* * *

**Chapter 01**

"**The Beginning"**

**Rizuki**

Namaku Rizuki Narukami, orangtuaku sudah meninggal sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu akibat sebuah kecelakan. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Ryou Narukami, tapi dia sudah menghilang sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku berusia 17 tahun dan tinggal di tempat yang bernama Geimugyou-kai dimana tempat itu terbagi atas 4 wilayah yang diantaranya Planeptune, Lastastion, Lowee, dan Leanbox. Kebanyakan orang tinggal di 4 wilayah itu, tapi aku tepat berada di tengah-tengah 4 wilayah itu yang berarti aku orang yang bisa dianggap penduduk Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, dan Leanbox.

Kehidupanku lumayan sulit bahkan untuk mencari uangpun susah, tapi aku mencari uang dengan mencari Quest. Sebelum kakakku menghilang dia sedikit mengajariku cara menggunakan senjata dan cara mendapatkan uang.

Aku segera mengambil senjataku berupa Twin blade dan pergi ke Planeptune Basilicom, karena aku sudah melakukan ini sekitar 7 tahun jadi aku cukup mengenal resepsionisnya "Hei selamat siang Rizuki" sapa seorang resepsionis

"Quest macam apa yang kau cari?"

"Hai dan selamat siang Almo" kataku pada gadis berambut pendek dengan spiky bangs style dan berwarna violet

"Apa hari ini ada Quest yang berkaitan dengan monster biasa, tapi dengan jumlah yang banyak" "Sebentar….Ah! ada satu membunuh 30 Dogoo yang telah menyerang hutan diluar Planeptune. Untuk imbalannya sekitar 2500 credit, apa kau ingin mengambil yang satu ini?"

"Tentu" kataku, dan dengan itu aku berangkat ke hutan yang berada diluar Planeptune untuk menebas Dogoo. Aku bertanya-tanya apa ada monster yang agak kuat di hutan tersebut, sepanjang jalan tidak ada monster yang kuat dan Dogoo juga seperti slime tingkat bawah.

Saat sampai memang terdapat Dongoo yang banyak dan tanpa ada keraguan aku menyerang Dogoo itu, aku berlari dan mengambil Twin blade yang disilangkan di belakang badanku "Saber Dance" seperti tarian, aku menebas Dogoo itu dan membunuh 5. Saat ada serangan dadakan entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak dan membunuh Dogoo yang melakukan serangan dadakan. Aku membunuh Dogoo tersebut dengan serangan yang sama, karena mereka sendiri cukup lemah.

"Akhirnya selesai" Aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar, walaupun Dogoo itu lemah tapi jika jumlah mereka banyak cukup melelahkan untuk dihadapi sendirian. Angin yang berhembus dengan halus membuatku mengantuk dan mataku terasa berat jadi aku menutup mataku dan tertidur

_**Flashback 13 year ago**_

Aku dan kakakku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tempat pekerjaan orang tua kami yang berada di Lastation, orang tua kami adalah peneliti dan mereka sedang mengembangkan suatu proyek. Tapi terjadi suatu kegagalan dalam proyek tersebut dan akan terjadi suatu ledakan yang akan menghancurkan tempat fasilitas itu. Aku, kakakku, orang tua kami dan beberapa orang hamper tidak sempat untuk evakuasi, saat akan keluar ledakan itu terjadi demi melindungi kami, mereka mengorbankan diri mereka. "A-Aaahhh" aku berteriak sangat keras, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ledakan itu. Tanganku terasa basah dan agak lengket, aku berada di pangkuan ibuku Miruku Narukami dia memelukku dan darahnya terus berceceran

"R-Rizuki, k…kau….harus….tetap..hi..hidup" Ibuku berkata dengan nada yang kesulitan bernapas lalu di mata kanan ibuku terdapat lambang aneh bersinar warna-warni "TETAPLAH HIDUP" Ibuku berteriak ke arahku dan aku hanya memandangi matanya, lambang itu bersinar sangat terang sehingga cahaya dari mata itu mengenai mataku. Semenjak saat itu aku kehilangan ingatanku sampai saat ini.

_**End of Flashback**_

"AHHHH." aku bermimpi saat kejadian itu "Sial kenapa ingatan itu terus menghantuiku ." kataku sambil memerhatikan tanganku, jadi selama ini saat tubuhku bergerak itu adalah apa yang ibuku perbuat, aku memutuskan untuk kembali karena hari sudah sore. Saat akan kembali aku merasa ada yang memgawasiku atau lebih tepatnya mengikutiku disaat yang sama aku melihat monster aneh tapi monster itu langsung menghilang.

"Almo, aku sudah membunuh 30 Dogoo di hutan luar Planeptune." kataku pada Almo melaporkan Quest

"Kerja bagus, ini imbalannya" Almo menyerahkan uang sesuai dengan kertas Quest tersebut, aku mengambil imbalan tersebut dan aku menggunakan beberapa uang tersebut untuk membeli bahan makanan, setelah sampai di rumah aku memasak makanan dan membersihkan diri langsung tidur.

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Jam alarm ku berbunyi, aku mematikan jam alarmku kemudian aku siap untuk pergi mengambil Quest lagi. "Hey, Almo apa ada Quest baru?" tanyaku

"Maaf, untuk hari ini tidak ada Quest yang baru dan tadi ada seseorang yang sudah mengambil Quest yang terakhir disini." jawab Almo dengan ekspresi sedih, sial padahal asekarang aku membutuhkan uang

"Baiklah, terima kasih Almo" kataku

"Silahkan coba esok hari, mungkin akan ada Quest untukmu" kata Almo, ya mungkin aku akan beristirahat untuk satu hari saja. Baru kali ini tidak ada Quest biasanya banyak sekali tumpukan Quest dan aku setiap hari mengambil beberapa Quest tersebut.

Keesokan harinya aku mencoba apakah hari ini ada Quest yang bisa aku ambil, diluar keadaan sedang tidak baik bagi 4 wilayah apa itu yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman hari ini?

"Halo Almo" kataku sambil mendekati meja depan

"Oh, hai Rizuki" kata Almo

"Aku minta maaf karena mengatakan ini tapi, hari ini juga tidak ada Quest"

"Apa? Hari ini pula?" sahutku yang kemudian mendesah

"Apa setidaknya kau mengetahui orang terakhir yang mengambil semua Quest?" tanyaku

"Maaf, aku telah diberitahu untuk tidak mengatakannya" Jawab Almo

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk informasinya" kataku kemudian aku pergi ke hutan untuk merenungkan diri sambil tiduran.

"Kalau begini terus apa yang harus aku lakukan" aku mengeluh sendiri, tempat di hutan terkadang menyenangkan sambil menatap awan aku meutup mataku sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk, keadaan seperti ini membuatku tenang mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk juga, siapa tahu besok aku bisa mendapatkan Quest atau aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain untuk mendapatkan uang.

*DUAAAARR*

"Apa itu" aku mendengar suara ledakan, dan terlihat asap dekat dengan tempat yang aku tiduri. Aku langsung mengecek apa yang sedang terjadi, aku melihat seorang gadis yang tergeletak mengenakan gaun putih rambutnya sangat panjang dan hijau. Aku mencoba untuk menolongnya tapi ada seorang pria berjubah hitam menghalangiku

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku

"Kau…." Pria itu terlihat terkejut, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya tapi aku mengetahuinya dari suaranya

"Pergilah, jika kau pergi kau tidak akan terluka" lanjut pria itu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu apalagi pria berjubah hitam itu sangat mencurigakan apalagi bicaranya aneh.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun aku menarik Twin blade yang disilangkan di belakang badanku

"Rupanya kau akan melawan" pria itu menjenrtikan jarinya, tiba-tiba ada monster di belakangku "Ancient Dragon!?" aku segera menghindar ditambah lagi Ancient Dragon ini tidak biasa, warnanya hitam seperti kerasukan sesuatu. Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu dengan cepat, jika aku melawan monster tersebut pasti pria berjubah hitam akan membawa gadis itu tapi, jika aku menyerang pria itu maka monster itu juga akan menyerangku.

Aku melempar satu Twin bladeku untuk menarik perhatian monster dan Twin bladeku mengenai leher monster. Monster itu kesakitan lumayan perhatiannya terganggu sekarang tinggal pria jubah hitam saja lawanku, aku masih punya sebelah Twin blade lagi yang aku pegang di tangan kananku. Saat aku akan menusuknya dia menghindar dan menjatuhkan ku dengan memukul punggungku.

"Sial" aku sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, saat pria itu akan menusuk dengan Twin blade yang tadi terjatuh tiba-tiba badan ku bergerak sendiri dan menjatuhkan kembali Twin blade, meskipun begitu pria itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan meninju perutku hingga aku terpental.

"Selamat tinggal bocah, karena kau cukup bodoh aku sudah memberimu pilihan tapi, kau tolak mentah-mentah" pria itu berjalan akan mendekatiku dan gadis itu, apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini jika saja aku punya kekuatan. Baru sadar jari tanganku mengenai jari tangan gadis itu "Apa kau menginginkan kekuatan?" suara seorang gadis terdengar di telingaku, apakah ini suara gadis itu "Aku akan memberimu kekuatan itu tapi, kau akan hidup tidak seperti manusia lain, keberadaan yang berbeda, waktu yang berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda, kekuatan yang akan mengasingkanmu" sepertinya hanya aku saja yang dapat mendengarkan suara gadis itu

"Tetapi, kekuatan ini sendirilah yang akan memilih jika kekuatan ini tidak memilihmu maka kau akan mati. Jika kau sudah siap dengan resiko itu" lanjut gadis itu Kesimpulan yang dapat aku ambil adalah gadis itu akan memberiku kekuatan tapi kekuatan itu sendirilah yang akan memilih.

Jika aku tidak dipilih kekuatan itu maka aku akan mati tapi, jika aku tidak terima kekuatan itu maka aku akan dibunuh oleh pria dan monster itu. Kalau dipikir jika aku berakhir mati maka kedua pilihan tersebut sama saja tapi, kemungkinan aku memilih kekuatan itu perbandingannya 50:50 "Baiklah, resiko itu aku terima!" Itulah jawabanku pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang ucapkan bersamaku" gadis itu memberiku kata-kata, aku sudah mendengarnya sekali dan kami harus mengucapkannya bersama-sama "Soul Link!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Rise of the Soul Linker

Hai Minna-san, sekali lagi mohon maaf bila sama dengan fic lain. Ini dia Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Karakter anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik saya

Genre : Romance, Supernatural

****WARNING : AU. Karakter Hyperdimension Neptunia sudah dalam CPU/Megami Form kecuali CPU Candidate dan Ultradimension****

* * *

**Chapter 02**

"**Rise of the Soul Linker"**

**Normal**

Sebuah cahaya bersinar terang, tidak hanya terang tapi juga kekuatannya dapat dirasakan, kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dibalik cahaya itu. Di sebelah utara terdapat 2 orang mereka dapat merasakan kekuatan itu

"A-apa ini?" Tanya _Megami_ dari Planeptune bernama Neptune, gadis rambut yang panjang dan di kepang gaya twintail berwarna ungu gelap, mata berwarna biru

"_O_-_Onee-chan_…" kata adik _Megami _bernamaNepgearsambil memandang ke arah Lastastion gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu, rambutnya panjang hampir pinggang dengan beberapa helai longgar panjang dan keriting bawah, warna matanya sedikit lebih gelap. "sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, aku harap semuanya tidak apa-apa" kata Neptune sambil memandang ke atas langit .

* * *

**Di Planeptune**

Sementara di Planeptune basilicom, seorang wanita mungil yang duduk di sebuah tome bernama Histoire telah menyaksikan ini dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius

"Tampaknya 'DIA' akhirnya bangkit. Aku harus memberitahu semua _Megami_ tentang ini" kata Histoire

**Di Lastation**

* * *

_Megami _yang berambut putih dan dikenakan turun dengan beberapa inci dipotong dan poninya telah diperpanjang sedikit messy, matanya berwarna hijau bernama Noire sedang berjalan-jalan di tamannya

"*Sigh* Akhir-akhir ini sudah terlalu tenang di sekitar sini" katanya, tiba-tiba datang gempa besar

"Apa yang…" sebelum Noire bisa menyelesaikannya, cahaya biru mendekati pohon yang di dekatnya dan membuat kebakaran.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Kemudian adiknya seorang _Megami_ candidate, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sebagian besar di turunkan mencapai dadanya dan sebagian dipakaikan kuncir dengan pita biru dan bercahaya hitam,warna matanya merah kehitaman, namanya adalah Uni yang mendadak berlari keluar basilicom lalu berteriak.

"_Onee-chan_, _Onee-chan_ ada sesuatu di daratan itu yang menciptakan ketidakseimbangan dan menghancurkan segala sesuatu didekatnya. Apapun itu ini sangat kuat" kata _Megami_ candidate. Noire berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Dimana tempatnya, apakah dekat?" Tanya Noire,

"Menurut pasukan kita, sumbernya sekitar 5 kilometer barat laut dari sini" kata _Megami_ candidate, Noire dan Uni pun berjalan menuju tempat itu.

* * *

**Di Lowee**

Pada titik ini energinya tumbuh sangat kuat dan terlihat pada daratan yang lain. Blanc _Megami_ Lowee, gadis brambut biru muda berwarna dan rancu dengan helai yang sangat panjang di sisi kepalanya, hampir mencapai perutnya, warna matanya pink kemerahan melihat ini dari wilayahnya dan keluar bersama kedua adiknya.

Rom memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan hanya mencapai pundaknya, sedangkan Ram terasa lebih panjang dan mencapai dadanya.

"_Onee-chan_, apa ini?" Tanya Ram

"R…Rasanya….terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." respon Rom Blanc terus menatap kilatan biru dan langit yang gelap

"Sepertinya ada masalah di depan." kata Lowee _megami._

* * *

**Di Leanbox**

Vert _Megami_ Leanbox gadis berambut panjang dan lurus dengan gaya ponytail, berwarna hijau laut busa , warna matanya ungu bercahaya. Bersama adiknya Chika gadis berambut sangat panjang, bergelombang dan berwarna hijau mint dangan gaya ponytail tinggi dengan sepotong twin-bow hitam dan hijau dengan sedikit poni dan rambut ikal panjang membingkai wajahnya sedang bermain video games yang mendadak semua listrik mati, saat mereka hendak ke basilicom mulai sedikit goyang. Mereka segera lari keluar dan disambut dengan pemandangan yang sama dengan Lowee.

"Nee-sama" Chika memerhatikan Vert.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Vert yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

* * *

**Kembali di tempat Rizuki**

Rizuki berada di tempat putih dimana tempat itu tidak ada apa-apa bersama gadis yang memberi Rizuki kekuatan.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Rizuki yang kebingungan

"Namaku Shatoyan, kalau dirimu?" jawab gadis itu yang memberi namanya pada Rizuki dan bertanya balik "Rizuki…Rizuki Narukami" jawab Rizuki, kemudia Shatoyan bersandar sedikit untuk melihat Rizuki dari dekat "Rizuki…the Soul Linker, nama yang cocok sekali." katanya

"Untuk sementara aku akan bersembunyi Mindscapemu." kata Shatoyan kemudian dia menghilang. Saat tersadar Rizuki telah berdiri dengan tato aneh di punggung tangan kanannya sambil memegang sebuah pedang emas yang terukir lambang bintang segi delapan, warna matanya pun berubah yang asalnya hitam berubah menjadi violet dan sebuah lingkaran yang bagian atasnya memiliki celah dan celah itu diisi oleh sebuah garis lurus yang berawal dari titik tengah lingkaran itu seperti lambang power pada computer, warna rambutnya perak keabuan dan menjadi agak Spiky.

"J-Jangan-jangan…." Pria berjubah hitam itu terkejut denga perubahan Rizuki, api biru yang menguncang Geimugyou-kai masih mengelilingi Rizuki, dia memegang pedang emas dengan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba lambang bintang segi delapan yang berada di pedang emasnya bersinar dan menghisap kobaran api yang menghanguskan hutan

"_Ao honō o fuku_" teriak Rizuki pedang emasnya diselimuti api biru dan dia mengayungkan pedangnya kearah Ancient Dragon dan pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut dapat meloloskan diri, tapi Ancient Dragon terbelah menjadi 2 dan langsung terbakar oleh api biru dari serangan Rizuki

"Jadi dia sudah memperoleh kekuatan Soul Linker yah.. ini semakin menarik." kata pria berjubah hitam dari kejauhan. Kemudian dia menghampiri Rizuki

"Jadilah lebih kuat dari yang sekarang…. Saat kita bertemu lagi aku akan melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuh." kata pria itu sebelum menghilang.

Rizuki hanya berdiri tanpa ada keraguan, dia sudah memperoleh kekuatan yang tidak dia bayangkan, aura birunya semakin lama semakin menipis tapi tidak menghilang. Shatoyan muncul dari belakangnya dan mulai tersenyum sukacita

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Soul Linker Rizuki, Ruler of all Avatars." kata Shatoyan

Rizuki tersenyum pada Shatoyan sebelum menyadari sebuah kehadiran, dia berbalik ke kanan dan melihat 2 _megami_ dari Planeptune. Rizuki melihat mereka beberapa detik sebelum dia mendengar mereka berbicara.

"_Onee-chan_… siapa dia?" Tanya _Megami _candidate Neptune memegang pedangnya untuk berjaga-jaga

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa datang darinya" responnya.

Rizuki mengisyaratkan Shatoyan untuk tetap di belakangnya, yang dia lakukan dengan dekat di punggungnya. Saat Rizuki memikirkan 2_ Megami_ dari Planeptune, dia merasakan 2 lagi dari kirinya, dia melihat dan yang datang adalah 2 _Megami_ dari Lastation.

"_O_-_On__e__e-chan_ , kau merasakannya?" Tanya Uni sambil dia membidikkan senapannya pada Soul Linker yang baru

"Ya, Orang ini tidak sembarangan." kata _Megami_ dari Lastastion

Rizuki menatap _Megami_ yang berada di kanan dan kirinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca sebelum berbalik dan menghadapi mereka sepenuhnya, membuat Uni mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada senapannya dan membuat Black Heart julukan Noire mengeluarkan pedangnya. Purple Heart julukan Neptune dan Nepgear juga berada dalam posisi bertarung, tetapi Rizuki meletakkan pedang emasnya di punggungnya yang kemudian pedang itu menghilang sebelum berbicara pada Shatoyan.

"Kita akan pergi..." katanya saat dia mulai menghilang dalam pusaran api biru. "Tunggu!" kata Purple Heart saat dia berlari kearah Rizuki, tapi saat dia sampai disana Rizuki menghilang, Neptune kembali pada tempat sebelum mengejarnya, beberapa suara Rizuki pun terdengar.

"Aku adalah Azure Nova, kalian akan bertemu denganku lagi para _Megami_ Geimugyou-kai." katanya.

2 _Megami _dan adiknya melihat ke langit yang sekarang jelas dengan satu gagasan di pikiran mereka

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

* * *

Soul Linker yang baru lahir membuat jalannya melewati langit perbatasan antara Lastastion dan Lowee. Saat ini Shatoyan berada di punggung Rizuki, Rizuki sedang memikirkan peristiwa yang sudah terjadi hari ini dari pertemuannya dengan Shatoyan, Pria berjubah hitam yang misterius, dan menjadi seorang Soul Linker, pertemuannya dengan Neptune, Noire dan adik mereka. Dia memikirkan segala sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya sampai Shatoyan berbicara.

"Rizuki, kemana tepatnya kita akan pergi?" Tanya Shatoyan

"Ke Lowee, kita harus mencari tempat dimana aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal tertentu, Leanbox cukup jauh, jadi aku pikir Lowee akan menjadi tempat yang terbaik." jawab Rizuki

Shatoyan sedikit bingung, kenapa Rizuki mencoba untuk menghindari wilayah tertentu tapi, Rizuki memotongnya sebelum dia berbicara.

"Dan aku ingin kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Rizuki sambil melesat menuju tanah bersalju Lowee.

* * *

**Di Lastation **

Noire, Uni, Neptune dan Nepgear yang sekarang berada di kamar Noire sedang mengadakan pertemuan tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi kalian tahu kenapa kita mengadakan pertemuan disini" kata Black Heart

"Kami tahu, kita disini untuk membicarakan tentang pria aneh yang kita lihat tadi." respon Purple Heart

Merekapun mendesah dan Noire mengambil seteguk teh yang Nepgear siapkan untuk mereka, Uni duduk di samping Nepgear dan dia kelihatannya tidak terlalu senang.

"Baiklah, yang aku ingin tahu adalah siapa pria itu?" Tanya _Megami_ candidate Lastation

Noire mengalihkan kepalanya pada wajah adiknya "Aku tidak yakin tapi aku bisa mengatakan dari jumlah kekuatannya yang dia keluarkan kita mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama melawannya. "

Kemudian Neptune berbalik pada ke wajah 2 penghuni Lastastion "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian merasakan sesuatu yang familiar darinya?" Tanya Neptune

"Jadi kau merasakannya juga. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku sudah mengenalnya." respon Noire

"Tapi _Onee-chan_, aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya." kata Uni

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya _Onee-chan_." Kata Nepgear.

Kei seorang gadis berambut perak bermata biru aqua dan juga seorang Oracle di Lastastion mendadak jalan menuju ruangan dan bergabung dalam percakapan para _Megami_.

"Maaf jika aku menggangu, tampaknya bagiku orang-orang berada dalam keadaan semi-panik dari apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Bukankah seharusnya kalian semua mengatasi masalah ini kepada wilayah kalian dan menginformasikan warga tentang keberadaan baru yang aneh dan baru saja muncul entah dari mana." saran Kei

Nepgear segera merespon "Tapi kita harus mengatasi situasi ini dan aku pikir kita harus menjaga rahasia pria itu dari warga, karena akan menyebabkan kekacauan. Tetapi kita perlu untuk menginformasikan pada Blanc-san dan Vert-san tentang pria itu."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu jika dia sekutu atau bukan." kata Neptune

"Aku khawatir itu bukan masalahnya." kata sebuah suara, group berbalik pada sumber suara dan menemukan Oracle dari Planeptune

"Histy! Apa yang membawamu kesini?" Tanya Neptune

Histoire menatap semua yang ada dalam ruangan dengan ekspresi serius

"Semuanya, aku harus memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang sangat penting tentang pria yang kalian lihat. Aku mohon dengarkan dengan seksama, karena orang ini dapat memegang masa depan Geimugyou-kai di tangannya" kata Histoire.

* * *

**Di Lowee**

Rizuki tiba di tanah yang lunak tepat diatas yang tampak seperti gunung yang menghadap ke kota utama. Basilicom pun terlihat dari gunung, tampaknya Rizuki sedang mencari sesuatu di kota. Rupanya dia sudah ditemukan tanpa peringatan, jadi dia pun pergi lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berada diatas sebuah hotel, masih diluar dari pandangan warga sedikit yang dia tahu, pastinya _megami_ candidate telah melihatnya. Rizuki melepaskan perubahannya dengan agility yang hebat dia melompat dari atap dan 3 pohon dari hotel kanopi, meluncur ke bawah dan mendarat di depan hotel yang mengagetkan sepasang kekasih yang didekatnya.

"Aku pikir seharusnya ini menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk istirahat." kata Rizuki

Setelah beberapa saat, Shatoyan memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk memberitahu Rizuki

"Aku kira sudah waktunya aku memberitahumu segalanya." Kata Shatoyan

Rizuki melihat ke arah Shatoyan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, kau telah menjadi Soul Linker, bisa juga disebut sebagai penghubung jiwa atau jiwa yang terhubung."

"Apa maksudmu dengan jiwa yang terhubung?" Tanya Rizuki

"Mungkin lebih jelasnya adalah membuat sebuah ikatan antara Soul Linker dengan orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Tapi, itu terjadi bila mereka saling percaya satu sama lainnya maka jiwa meraka bisa terhubung. Semakin Soul Linker membuat ikatan semakin besar kekuatan yang dia dapat." Jawab Shatoyan

"Begitu ya." Respon Rizuki

"Aku juga harus menjelaskan beberapa waktu yang lama, dimana seorang Soul Linker didorong dengan kekuatan yang gila. Dia pergi ke jalan kehancuran dan membunuh semua yang berani melawannya. Karena semuanya kalah 4 _Megami_ melangkah maju. Mereka adalah _Megami_ generasi sebelumnya."

Rizuki hanya terdiam, bahwa sebenarnya pendahulunya didorong oleh kekuatan ini dan kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan ini.

"Setelah pertempuran yang berlangsung selama 1 abad, para _Megami_ berhasil mengalahkan Soul Linker yang kacau tapi para _Megami_ hampir kehilangan kekuatan mereka . Akan tetapi sebelum Soul Linker yang kacau itu tewas dia mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya. Menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya dan menyegel kekuatannya sendiri padaku, dia menerapkan kekuatannya sendirilah yang memilih pada siapa yang layak menerimanya, jika tidak cocok maka kau tahu sendiri mereka akan mati. Tapi saudaraku Histoire telah mengetahui dan dia menyegelku. Aku tertidur sangat panjang hingga beberapa hari lalu segel itu hancur dan ada orang yang menginginkan kekuatan ini sampai aku menemukanmu"

Kemudian Rizuki mengajukan pertanyaannya,

"Apakah kekuatan ini akan lepas kendali?" tanyanya.

"Itu tergantung penggunanya, kekuatan itu membawa perdamaian dan kehancuran, pendahulumu tidak dapat mengontrol jiwanya sendiri dan tidak dapat menghubungkan atau terhubung dan hasilnya kekuatan itu lepas kendali." jawab Shatoyan

Rizuki mengambil semua informasi dengan mudahnya, walaupun informasi tersebut membuatnya sedikit shock tapi Shatoyan datang dengan kata berikutnya

"Sekarang kau harus lebih membiasakan kekuatanmu." Katanya.

"Benar juga, aku harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini agar tidak lepas kendali..." kata Rizuki setuju.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu terburu-buru melakukannya." kata Shatoyan sambil menguap menandakan dia sangat lelah. Rizuki tertawa sedikit dan kemudian dia berdiri yang meyebabkan Shatoyan untuk melihatnya agak aneh

"Aku akan mengambil Quest, aku akan kembali nanti tapi kau harus beristirahat." kata Rizuki sambil keluar ruangan

"Hati-hati ya..." Kata Shatoyan.

Rizuki menyadari sebelum keluar dan berlari menuju basilicom, dia melihat diatas kepalanya dan terlihat seorang _Megami_ Candidate mencari sesuatu. Setelah dia berhasil sampai ke Quest boss dia mengaktifkan kekuatan Soul Linker dan membuat pekerjaannya cepat diselesaiakan

"Ini bahkan tidak cukup untuk pemanasan." Kata Rizuki.

Saat dia akan menonaktifkan kekuatannya sebuah teriakan suara terdengar melalui hutan

"Ice Coffin!"

Rizuki melompat mundur saat pilar es muncul dari bawahnya. Rizuki segera mengamati area sekitarnya dan terlihat gadis kecil berambut coklat dan panjang mencapai dadanya. Dari cara dia melihat dan tindakannya, Rizuki mengasumsikan gadis itu adalah salah satu _Megami_ candidate di wilayah ini. Dia memegang tongkatnya kearah Soul Linker dan akan menyerang lagi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Rizuki

Gadis itu melotot padanya sebelum meluncurkan bola es yang memantul di sayap kiri dan mengejutkannya "Aku tanya lagi, siapa kau?" kata Rizuki sambil menarik pedang emasnya

Gadis itu mengarahkan tongkatnya lagi tapi belum melakukan serangan "Namaku adalah Ram dan aku salah satu _Megami_ candidate Lowee, aku yakin kau adalah pria itu, Azure Nova kan?"

Rizuki menunduk pada _Megami_ candidate yang kecil sebelum merespon dengan iya. Pada saat itu dia bisa merasakan akan diserang lagi, tapi dia dapat menghindarinya. Rizuki menjentrik jarinya dan menghilang kemudian muncul lagi di belakang Ram. Sebelum Ram bisa melakukan apapun Rizuki menepuknya dengan pangkal pedangnya tepat di belakang lehernya. Mata _Megami_ candidate terlihat seperti tidak bernyawa dan pingsan di tanah yang dingin.

Rizuki melihat _Megami_ candidate yang pingsan dengan sedikit menyesal karena sudah melakukannya, tapi dia tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

Rizuki tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dalam sekejap dia diterbangkan ke dekat formasi batuan yang runtuh mengenai dirinya, Seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut biru muda, warna mata merah, dan setelan putih mirip dengan Black Heart mendarat di samping _Megami_ candidate yang pingsan dengan ekspresi sangat marah yang terlihat dimukanya. Rizuki menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan puing-puing batu yang menimpanya. Gadis itu terlihat shock melihat dia tidak terluka sedikitpun tapi dia langsung pada posisi menyerang, tetap dengan amarah diseluruh mukanya.

"KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN!" Teriak gadis itu

Rizuki langsung mengenali gadis muda itu sebagai _Megami_ White Heart, dia telah mendengar biasanya dia ramah, tenang dan pendiam, tapi jika kau membuatnya cukup marah maka dia menjadi pembicara yang kasar.

"_Megami_ White Heart, kau seperti yang rumor katakan." Kata Rizuki

Setelah itu White Heart mulai memanas

"JANGAN BICARA PADAKU DENGAN MUDAH SETELAH APA YANG KAU PERBUAT PADA ADIKKU KEPARAT!. AKAN KUHABISI KAU!" Kata White Heart saat dia akan menyerang Rizuki

White Heart membawa kapaknya turun dengan seluruh kekuatannya hanya untuk menyerang Rizuki untuk bergerak ke kanan dan menghindar. Kemudian Rizuki meletakan pedang emasnya di punggunya dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar mengejek pada _Megami_. White Heart melihatnya dan dia semakin marah. Dia menarik kapaknya dalam serangan horizontal berharap akan mengenai si Soul Linker dari sisi tetapi Rizuki meletakkan tangannya di atas kapak dan berbalik menyerang. Kemudian White Heart menendang Rizuki tapi dia tertangkap dengan tangan kiri Rizuki dan kemudian dia menendangnya dari bawah dan dia berbalik di tengah udara yang menyebabkan _Megami _mendarat di mukanya terlebih dahulu diatas salju

"Aku disini tidak untuk bertarung, jadi tenanglah. Jika aku harus bertarung mungkin akan selesai sekarang." kata Soul Linker saat dia berdiri diatas White Heart

Si _Megami_ menggeram dan kemudian dia meluncurkan dirinya sendiri ke atas dan menangkap si Soul Linker yang akan membuatnya terkejut. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk membantingnya, tapi Rizuki segera membalasnya dengan gaya lempar judo. White Heart terbang sekitar 6 meter sebelum dia berhenti di tengah udara dan berpaling pada wajah si Soul Linker. Kemarahannya telah mendidih sekarang, dia tidak percaya bahwa pria ini dapat membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"AKAN…..KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriaknya sambil bergegas ke arah Rizuki dengan kapaknya

Si Soul Linker terkena serangannya. White Heart pun menyeringai, tapi tidak bertahan lama. Seringai itu berubah menjadi shock ketika dia menyadari serangannya tidak berpengaruh, tidak tergores, tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Sudahlah menyerah saja." Kata Rizuki dengan nada yang simpati. Ini hanya akan membuatnya marah lebih jauh.

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT!" katanya saat dia dengan cepat mulai menyerang Rizuki

Rizuki hanya menghindari semua serangan White Heart dengan usaha yang sedikit. Kemudian si Soul Linker merasakan keberadaan yang lain mendekat dan menyadari itu adalah _Megami_ candidate yang lain. Lalu Rizuki menyadari dia harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini untuk menghindari konfrontasi yang tidak perlu. Kemudian White Heart mundur dari si Soul Linker sebelum menyerangnya lagi. Rizuki memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya sekarang dengan satu serangan. White Heart mengayunkan kapaknya, tapi Rizuki membalasnya dengan pedang emasnya dan dengan kuat Rizuki mempentalkan pedang emasnya dangan kapak White Heart sehingga mereka berdua tidak memegang senjata mereka dan dengan tangan yang bebas Rizuki dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Apa yang…. Lepaskan aku." Suruh _Megami_ yang sedang kesulitan.

Tangan kanan Rizuki yang masih bebas diselimuti aura biru dan tatonya bersinar warna merah yang menyebabkan White Heart menyentak.

"The…End" Kata Soul Linker saat dia memukul _Megami_ tepat di perutnya.

Sebuah gelombang energi biru lewat melalui punggung White Heart. Matanya sedikit melotot dan keluar air matanya sekarang terlihat seperti tidak bernyawa. White Heart jatuh ke lututnya sambil memegang perutnya yang pasti terasa rasa sakit yang mengerikan, air liur menetes di mulutnya.

"Ngh…aah….sial." Dengan satu tangisan terakhir, _Megami_ dari Lowee pun tumbang ke tanah tidak sadarkan diri.

Rizuki melihat _Megami_ dan candidate nya yang tumbang sebelum merasakan seseorang mengawasi mereka. Rizuki melihat ke langit dan dia melihat Rom dengan ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya. Si Soul Linker menutup matanya dan kemudian menghilang di pusaran api biru, tapi sebelumnya dia mengatakan satu pesan.

"Kau perlu membawa mereka ke basilicom untuk mulihkan keadaan mereka." Kata si Soul Linker ke Rom sebelum dia sepenuhnya menghilang.

* * *

**Kembali ke Lastation**

Neptune dan Nepgear bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan Lastastion ketika Nepgear mendapatkan panggilan yang mendadak. Histoire telah memberitahu Noire, Uni. Neptune dan Nepgear segalanya seperti Shatoyan memberitahu Rizuki.

"Jadi pertama-pertama, kita harus menemukan orang ini yang seperti Soul Linker sebelumnya." Kata Noire

"Tapi aku tetap tidak percaya, seorang pria yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti _Megami _hanya saja lebih kuat."

Kemudian mereka melihat Nepgear yang terlihat putih seperti salju di Lowee

"Nepgear, ada apa?" Tanya Uni

Nepgear meminjamkan Uni ponselnya dengan pesan teratas. Ketika Uni selesai membacanya dia menjatuhkan ponsel dengan shock.

"Ada apa kalian berdua?" Tanya Noire

"Nepgear, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Neptune

Uni melihat ke sisa group dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Well?" Tanya Noire lagi

"Blanc-san….dan Ram….diserang….oleh Azure Nova." Respon Uni yang pucat

"Mereka berdua….dikalahkan."

* * *

**Yosh Chapter 2 selesai walaupun di ubah sedikit**

**untuk Harem : Neptune (Purple Heart Form), Noire (Black Heart Form), Shatoyan (WIP)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Unexpected Apology

Yosh Chapter 3 Enjoy Reading

**WARNING : AU. Karakter Hyperdimension Neptunia sudah dalam CPU/Megami Form kecuali CPU Candidate dan Ultradimension**

* * *

**Chapter 03**

"**Unexpected**** Apology"**

**(Rizuki)**

Aku terbang menuju rumahku untuk mengambil sesuatu, sebelumnya aku mengamati area terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat. Yang aku ingin ambil adalah sejenis obat dan catatan tentang pembuatan obat itu, obat itu adalah salah satu penelitian orang tuaku walaupun masih dalam tahap prototype dan terkadang aku mencoba untuk membuatnya.

Setelah itu aku terbang kembali dan tiba di sekitar hotel Lowee, lalu aku juga mengamati lagi area sekitar hotel. Saat sudah aman aku menonaktifkan kekuatanku dan kembali ke hotel.

* * *

**Di Lowee basilicom**

Kepanikan pun terjadi di seluruh gedung setelah Rom membawa saudaranya. Hannah seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dan mata berwarna hijau sekaligus Oracle Lowee yang paling panic setelah melihat keadaan Blanc. Dia tidak percaya ada seseorang yang cukup kuat dapat melakukan ini terhadap _Megami_ dan adik kecilnya.

"Rom-sama, bisakah kau memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana" Tanya salah satu penjaga sanctuary.

Rom duduk didekat ranjang kakaknya yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan air mata yang sudah reda.

"Aku tidak tahu, ketika aku sudah ada di sana mereka berdua tersingkir oleh pria dengan armor hitam dengan garis biru, jika aku ingat-ingat Nepgear-san pernah mengatakan namanya adalah Azure Nova." kata _Megami_ candidate yang gemetar

Setelah mendengar ini para penjaga memanggil Hannah untuk mengirimkan peringatan tentang orang yang disebut Azure Nova. Setelah menutup teleponnya dia kembali ke ruangan White Heart.

"Ini sangat aneh, aku belum melihat gejala ini sebelumnya." Kata salah satu dokter

Rom melihat dengan ekspresi khawatir

"Ada yang salah dokter?" Tanyanya

Si dokter melihat Rom kemudian melihat lagi ke Ram dan Blanc yang masih tidak sadarkan diri "Well Ram-sama akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat semalam, tapi Blanc-sama….ada semacam energy aneh yang di suntikkan padanya dan tidak membuat kondisinya membaik tapi tidak memburuk juga." Respon si dokter

Rom terlihat seperti akan menangis

" Jadi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanyanya

"Ada satu obat yang aku tahu pasti akan bekerja, tapi kita tidak memiliki orang atau sumber yang bisa membuatnya. Maafkan aku, tapi yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berharap adanya sebuah keajaiban." kata si dokter

Kemudian Rom meneteskan air mata

" Aku…aku tidak…ingin…kehilangan…_Onee-chan._"

* * *

**Di Motel Rizuki**

Aku masuk ke ruangan dan melihat Shatoyan masih tetap terjaga, kelihatannya dia sedang menungguku kembali.

"Selamat datang kembali" katanya

"Aku kembali." kataku dengan ekspresi agak khawatir

"Aku perlu pergi ke basilicom Lowee pagi-pagi sekali." Kataku.

Shatoyan melihatku dengan bingungnya sebelum menyadari dia tahu pasti ada yang terjadi. Tapi nampaknya dia tidak ingin berkata apa-apa.

Aku segera memeriksa kembali obat yang aku bawa serta cara-cara membuatnya. Setelah aku selesai memeriksa barangku aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Baiklah ayo kita tidur." kataku sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang ada dalam ruangan, soalnya hanya ada satu tempat tidur, tapi Shatoyan menghentikanku.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur di tempat tidur?" Tanyanya

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"Tidak apa-apa, kau saja yang menggunakan tempat tidur itu."

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali aku terbangun dari tidurku dan aku melihat di tempat tidur Shatoyan masih tidur, aku tidak bisa apa-apa tetapi tersenyum sedikit.

Setelah membersihkan diriku aku meninggalkan pesan pada Shatoyan dan segera berangkat menuju Lowee basilicom. Saat sampai di basilicom ada seorang dokter dan aku bertanya apa yang terjadi dan dokter itu menjelaskan keadaan White Heart.

Setelah mendengarnya aku langsung berlari menuju ruangan White Heart, tepat seperti dugaanku keadaannya pasti seperti ini.

"Hentikan dia!" perintah seorang penjaga basilicom.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya aku terus berlari sampai aku melihat sekelompok terdiri dari 5 orang berada di basilicom dan nampaknya tujuannya sama sepertiku.

Sesaat aku masuk sebuah ruangan terlihat saudara kembar yang duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Siapa Kau!?" Tuntut Ram.

Rom melihatku dengan pandangan sedikit tidak bersahabat.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi." kataku

"Apa yang kau bicar…" Ram hendak membalas tapi dipotong olehku

"Tidak ada waktu, aku tahu tentang Azure Nova, apa kau terluka Ram-sama?" tanyaku

Ram sedikit terkejut tapi tetap tenang " Tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

Aku pun mendesah lega sebelum melihat ke _Megami_ yang tumbang

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menolongnya." Kataku

Rom yang tadinya tidak besahabat berubah menjadi ingin tahu sementara Ram tidak percaya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seorang manusia biasa bisa menolongnya, dia itu seorang _Megami_ bodoh." respon seorang _Megami_ candidate

Aku membuka tasku yang sudah aku siapkan kemarin dan mengeluarkan sebotol crystal kecil adalah obat dengan warna biru muda yang berkilau. Rom melihat isi botol itu dengan heran. Kemudian aku mencoba menuangkan botol tersebut kemulut si _Megami _tapi aku menyadari ini tidak berhasil.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan hmm?" Tanya Ram yang tidak sabaran

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena melakukan ini" kataku

Aku memasukkan cairan dari botol itu kemulutku menyebabkan Rom dan Ram menjadi penasaran. Mereka pun mendapatkan jawabannya ketika aku menaruh mulutku pada mulut si _Megami_ dan aku menggunakan mulutku untuk memasukkan cairan tersebut kedalam tubuh si _Megami_

"HEY, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! MENJAUH DARINYA, DASAR MESUM!" Teriak Ram.

Kemudian Rom melihat White Heart dan terkejut apa yang terjadi. Dia menarik Ram jadi dia juga dapat melihatnya. Mereka berdua shock melihat semua luka White Heart sembuh sangat cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian _Megami_ dari Lowee membuka matanya dan dia menemukanku sedang memberikan apa yang disebut ciuman padanya. Kemudian dia mendorongku dan terbangun.

"APA YANG….mengapa aku berada di basilicom?" tanyanya saat dia baru menyadari dia ada dimana.

Tiba-tiba dia dipeluk oleh kedua adiknya yang menangis dengan gembira bahwa kakak mereka sekarang sudah terbangun dan merasa baikan. White Heart masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kau telah tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa waktu White Heart-sama. Dari yang aku dengar kau telah bertarung dengan orang yang disebut Azure Nova dan di kalahkan. Aku memberimu semacam obat special untuk mengobatimu sepenuhnya." kataku

Lalu penjaga yang tadi mengejarku datang dengan membawa beberapa rekannya

"Tangkap dia!" kata salah satu penjaga

Kemudian mereka memegang kedua tanganku dan akan membawaku ke suatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya mungkin penjara.

Kemudian White Heart pun berteriak "HEY APA YANG KALIAN SEMUA LAKUKAN?"

Para penjaga pun membeku dalam ketakutan saat mereka melihat _Megami_ sudah terbangun dan sekarang sangat marah karena telah terganggu. Sebelum aku tertangkap dia ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku.

"Lepaskan dia dan pergi…..SEKARANG!" dia berteriak dengan sangat kuat bahkan aku pun sampai kaget.

Para penjaga berlari kearah pintu dengan baris yang tegak dan terjatuh seperti domino. White Heart mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya sebelum kelompok dari 5 orang gadis masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

"Rom, Ram apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya _Megami_ candidate berambut ungu

"Huh?" kelompok itu terhenti ketika mereka menyadari bukan hanya mreka baik-baik saja, tapi mereka pun menyadari aku ada disana. Mata Megami dari Lastastion terbuka lebar ketika dia menyadari keberadaanku begitu juga dengan _Megami_ dari Planeptune. Aku juga yang melihat mereka hanya bisa terdiam sementara _Megami_ dari Leanbox dan White Heart yang melihat adegan itu tidak sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Black Heart dengan ekspresi yang tercampur shock dan sedikit kesal

"…. " Purple Heart tidak berkata sedikitpun dan kenapa mukanya sedikit memerah? Apa dia sakit.

Aku masih memalingkan kepalaku disisi, aku berharap tidak seperti ini.

"_Onee-chan_, kau kenapa? Apa _Onee-chan_ mengenalnya?" Tanya _Megami_ candidate dari Planeptune.

"_Onee-chan_ tenanglah, maksudku bukan berarti dia ada disini akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kita kan." kata _Megami_ candidate dari Lastation

Green Heart dan White Heart masih bingung apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Jika aku boleh menyela, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, wajahmu terlihat familiar." kata Green Heart ke Purple Heart dan Black Heart

"Aku juga." respon White Heart

Aku melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan ketidakpedulian.

"Itu hanya imajinasi kalian saja." Kataku sedikit dingin

"Um, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan Rom-chan dan Ram-chan." Kata _Megami_ candidate saat dia melihatku, tapi kemudian dia menyadari sebuah Twin Blade yang berada di belakangku.

"Well, si bodoh ini adalah penyelamat _Onee-chan_." Tanya Ram yang sedikit kesal.

"…penyelamat?" Tanya Green Heart

Kemudian Rom menjelaskan beberapa menit lalu, terlihat raut wajah shock yang cukup untuk mengatakan itu semua. Kemudian Purple Heart lari ke depanku dan melihatku dengan mata yang bercahaya.

"Hebat, kau mempunyai obat yang bisa menyembuhkan seorang _Megami__._" Kata Purple Heart dengan gembira.

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku lagi untuk menyembunyikan kesipuan kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, obat apa yang kau berikan pada kakak kami?" Tanya Ram

"Ω (Omega) Elixir." responku

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu berbalik melihat kearahku seperti aku sudah gila. Kemudian Black Heart berlari kearahku dan mulai membombardirku dengan banyak pertanyaan

"Ω (Omega) ELIXIR!? Itu adalah obat terlangka di seluruh Geimugyou-kai, hampir mustahil untuk mendapatkannya. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? apa kau membuatnya? apa kau masih mempunyainya?" Tanya _Megami_ dari Lastation

"Tenanglah, Noire." kata _Megami_ dari Planeptune.

"Itu adalah Omega Elixir yang legendaris? Tidak heran rasanya sangat enak." kata White Heart.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu Black Heart-sama, meskipun itu Ω (Omega) Elixir tapi itu masih dalam tahap prototype dan aku belum bisa mengatakannya darimana aku mendapatkannya." Kataku pada Black Heart

Kemudian terlihat Ram akan berkomentar tentang injeksi dengan ciuman tadi tapi di hentikan oleh Rom. Kemudian Black Heart menarikku ke sisi sebelum membuat sebuah request.

"Bisakah aku bicara padamu secara pribadi?" tanyanya.

Aku pun setuju dan mengikuti Black Heart keluar ruangan.

* * *

Black Heart telah menyeretku ke balcony di belakang basilicom. Ketika kami sampai tujuan entah kenapa suasananya menjadi sangat tegang untuk beberapa alasan. Jadi aku akan membuatnya menjadi nyaman dengan sebuah candaan.

"Jadi aku beranggapan kau mengajak ke sini untuk…" Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku

Black Heart dengan cepat membawa kakinya di antara kakiku dan menendang sesuatu yang ada di antara keduanya. Aku merasakan rasa sakit 2 kali lipat sambil memegang bagian bawahku sementara Black Heart menatapku untuk mengatakan itu.

"Itu jawabanku untuk pertanyaan itu." Katanya sangat kesal

Aku berhasil untuk berdiri walaupun agak goyah. Kemudian aku menegakkan diriku jadi aku bisa menemukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku

Kemudian expresi Black Heart berubah menjadi khawatir

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku apa kita pernah bertemu dulu, karena keberadaanmu sangat tidak asing bagiku." Jawabnya

"Bagaimana jika aku jawab iya?"

"Kapan kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Black Heart.

"13 tahun yang lalu." Jawabku.

Black Heart pun melebar sepertinya dia mulai ingat sesuatu, sementara aku ingin melupakan semuanya dan pernah aku berharap jika aku ikut mati bersama orang tuaku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya

" Aku baik-baik saja meskipun tendangan tadi sakit tapi aku baik…" Black Heart menghentikanku.

"Bukan itu maksudku…tentang kebakaran 13 tahun yang lalu." Ringisnya.

Aku agak terkejut mengapa dia bisa mengetahui kecelakaan itu aku ada disana walaupun dia seorang _Megami_ dari Lastation tapi pada 13 tahun yang lalu bukan dia yang menjadi _Megami_.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui aku ada di sana saat kecelakaan itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Tolong katakan." Kata Black Heart ingin menangis

Aku menjadi kesal mengingat kecelakaan itu dan saat ingatanku menghilang, tapi aku masih ingat setelah kecelakaan itu dan setelah orang tuaku meninggal. Aku membalikkan punggungku ke _Megami_ itu

"…Dulu aku pernah tinggal di Lastation, tapi saat kecelakaan itu aku kehilangan segalanya. Aku di tinggal sendiri, keberadaan kakakku pun tidak ada dan saat aku ke Lastastion basilicom untuk meminta pertolongan mereka mulai memanggilku _Bakemono_ karena saat kecelakaan tersebut hanya aku yang baik-baik saja tanpa adanya luka. Mereka juga sudah mengusirku."

Kepala Black Heart menunduk.

"Keluargaku masih memiliki rumah di perbatasan 4 wilayah dan aku menjadi seorang yang selalu bertarung dengan monster dan menjalankan Quest untuk bertahan hidup. Entah kemana aku pergi dan entah apa tujuanku. Bahkan aku juga kehilangan ingatanku saat kejadian itu." Aku selesai mengatakan yang ingin dia dengar.

"…13 tahun pun aku mengunjungi tempat penelitian itu, tapi aku sudah di evakuasi terlebih dahulu sebelum ledakan itu terjadi. Aku bermaksud mencarimu tapi kau tidak ditemukan tapi aku tahu kau masih hidup. Aku juga tahu apa yang kami perbuat salah, tapi aku hanya ingin meluruskannya saja." Katanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Kau tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu." Kataku.

Kemudian aku hendak pergi meninggalkannya, tapi si _Megami_ meraih mantelku. Aku membalikkan kepalaku dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lihat. Megami dari Lastation meneteskan air matanya.

"Rizuki." Katanya.

Aku sedikit terkejut dia mengingat namaku.

"Apa kau sudah ingat namaku?" aku bertanya pada Black Heart

"Ya, aku ingat, dulu sebelum kecelakaan itu kau dan kakakmu sering bermain di taman dekat tempat penelitian itu. Disitulah aku bertemu dengan kalian." jawabnya

Aku ingat saat bermain disana sambil menunggu orang tua kami selesai kerja aku sering bermain dan aku bertemu gadis berambut putih sedang duduk sendirian. Aku pun menghampirinya dan berusaha untuk mengajaknya bermain, tapi aku di tolak mentah-mentah. Aku berusaha hingga dia mau bermain denganku dan juga kakakku, sampai kecelakaan itu kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Setelah kejadian itu…walaupun aku tahu kau masih hidup, tapi aku telah kehilangan…aku ingin mencarimu…tapi aku tidak bisa." Katanya

"Noire..." aku menyebut namanya.

Aku ingat namanya, sebelum kejadian itu dia memberitahu namanya. Sekarang kami sudah berbeda dia sudah menjadi seorang _Megami_ dan aku tidak tahu yang harus disebutkan.

"Kau masih mengingat namaku." katanya agak terkejut

"Aku tahu…aku tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu…tapi aku ingin membantumu..." dia melanjutkan.

"Rizuki…tolong….tolong maafkan aku." dia memohon.

"Tolong…tolong maafkan…aku." Katanya antara isak tangisnya saat dia melepaskan air mata mengalir ke bawah wajahnya.

Kemudian aku berbalik pada wajahnya saat dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memberikan pelukan yang lembut untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu." kataku saat melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air matanya yang ada di pipinya.

"Masa lalu mungkin sudah tidak bisa di ubah, tapi masa depan masih bisa di ubah. Jadi jangan khawatirkan itu" kataku saat aku mengulurkan tanganku

Kemudian Noire tersenyum riang sebelum dia menjabat tanganku

"Terima kasih telah memaafkanku." Respon _Megami_ dari Lastation, Noire.

* * *

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau sama ceritanya, tapi disini walaupun sama ada sedikit perbedaannya. Salah satunya seperti Neptune , Noire , Blanc, dan Vert sudah dalam CPU form dan gk ada Human Formnya. dan silahkan tinggalkan review kalian tapi jangan flame. Sebelumnya terima kasih  
**

**Harem : Neptune (Purple Heart Form), Noire (Black Heart Form), Blanc (White Heart Form), Vert (Green Heart Form), Shatoyan (WIP)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Strike of the Val-Fasq

Yosh Update Chapter 4 Enjoy Reading. Sebelumnya terima kasih bwt yg udah nge review, follow dan nge favorit fic ane

**WARNING : AU. Karakter Hyperdimension Neptunia sudah dalam CPU/Megami Form kecuali CPU Candidate dan Ultradimension**

* * *

**Chapter 04**

"**Strike of the Val-Fasq"**

**Normal**

Rizuki dan Noire kembali ke ruangan , mereka melihat _Megami_ lain dan adik mereka sedang berbicara. Kemudian Rom dan Ram memutuskan untuk membawa Neptune dan Nepgear ke Netro Land, taman bermain Lowee. Sementara _Megami_ yang lain dan Uni tinggal di ruangannya Blanc termasuk Rizuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengetahui namamu." Kata _Megami_ dari Lowee ke Rizuki

Rizuki berbalik pada Blanc dan membuat polite gesture sebelum menjawab

"Ah ya maafkan aku, namaku Rizuki Narukami." Respon si Soul Linker

Blanc sedikit terkejut mendengar namanya tapi tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya. Dia melihat Rizuki dan berpikir mungkin Rizuki cukup kuat, tapi dia bisa merasakan aura yang kuat datang dari Rizuki.

"Mengapa dia sangat familiar?" pikir si _Megami_

Rizuki menjadi sedikit gugup semenjak Blanc melihatnya dengan seksama.

"White Heart-sama, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rizuki saat dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi _Megami_ untuk mencek temperaturenya. Blanc segera mendorong tangan Rizuki dari dahinya dan mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan terima kasih telah menolongku, tapi kau tidak perlu memanggilku White Heart-sama, cukup Blanc saja." Saran _Megami_ dari Lowee

"Baik Whit…maksudku Blanc." Kata Rizuki yang menyebabkan Blanc sedikit tersenyum, di ujung ruangan, Noire sudah cukup untuk melihatnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang biarkan Blanc beristirahat, dia mungkin sudah lelah dengan semua yang telah terjadi." Respon _Megami_ dari Lastation sambil dia menarik Rizuki menuju pintu dan dilanjutkan dengan mendorong semuanya keluar.

Saat semuanya keluar ruangan, wajah Blanc menjadi agak serius. Dia mulai berpikir tentang pertemuannya dengan Azure Nova dan bagaimana dia tidak memiliki kesempatan. Semakin dia memikirkannya, semakin ingin dia menemukannya paling tidak dia mencoba untuk membalas perbuatannya. Kemudian Blanc melihat keluar jendela sebelum merasakan dingin. Blanc duduk menenangkan dirinya sambil melihat keluar jendela lagi.

"…Sesuatu telah terjadi, dan aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini." Kata Blanc

Walaupun satu pertanyaan tetap terkunci di pikiran Blanc, tapi satu yang menghantuinya di dalam mimpinya, dan pertanyaan itu adalah…

"Siapa sebenarnya Azure Nova, dan mengapa Narukami sangat mirip dengannya? Terlebih lagi kenapa aku merasakan pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum kemunculan Azure Nova."

* * *

**Di Netro Land**

Sekarang Rom dan Ram sedang bermain rollercoaster sementara kakak beradik dari Planeptune sedang berbagi coklat panas dari stand terdekat. Nepgear hanya terdiam dan Neptune menyadari sesuatu padanya dan mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada Nepgear? Kau sangat diam hari ini." Kata Neptune

Nepgear tersadar dan sedikit mengoceh yang menyebabkan Neptune tertawa. Kemudian Nepgear memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Neptune sesuatu yang dia ingin ditanyakan saat mereka berada di Lastation.

"_Onee-chan_, bisakah kau memberitahuku mengapa semenjak kita datang dari Lastation, kau mempunyai ketertarikan yang besar terhadap Narukami-san?" Tanya _Megami_ candidate

Neptune sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu yang menyebabkan wajahnya sedikit memerah, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Hmm kau tahu Nepgear. Sebenarnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya 13 tahun yang lalu dan aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi sekarang aku melihat sisi keren darinya saat aku sedang melakukan Quest." Responnya

Nepgear kebingungan, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar ini.

"Mungkin ini membutuhkan waktu untuk penjelasan penuh" Kata Purple Heart sambil dia bersiap-siap menceritakan ceritanya

_**Flashback, disuatu tempat di gua Planeptune**_** (ket: **ini terjadi di hari Rizuki sudah mempunyai kekuatan Soul Linker**)**

Neptune telah bertarung dalam perjalanannya melalui sebuah dungeon mencari seorang bocah yang telah tersesat setelah di kejar oleh 4 Winged Wyvern, salah satu monster yang paling agresif di Geimugyou-kai. Setelah sedikit mencari dia menghadapi Skull Dragon. Dragon ini membuat si _Megami_ kesulitan tapi dia segera menyelesaikannya dengan Cross Combination. Setelah dia telah menebasnya dia mendengar suara bocah kecil yang sedang menangis. Purple Heart tiba di tempat kejadian, dia menemukan si bocah dan di belakang bocah itu adalah orang yang familiar pemuda berambut hitam. Dia segera mengabaikan itu karena di sana ada masalah yang besar. Mereka berdua di kepung oleh apa yang terlihat seperti dan kurang lebih 25 Gyuki dan Kaisar Dragon.

"Ini tidak baik, mereka membutuhkan pertolongan." Pikirnya.

Saat dia akan terjun dalam pertempuran, Rizuki menarik Twin Blade dari belakang badannya. Sesaat dia menyadari aura di sekitar pemuda itu berubah. Purple Heart terlihat shock, Twin Bladenya sangat putih seputih salju. Di tengah kedua blade itu terlihat lambang aneh meskipun si _Megami_ tidak bisa menyebutkannya karena dia tidak cukup dekat, tapi itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya bahwa Twin Bladenya memiliki aura biru misterius, seperti api.

Kemudian pertarungan pun di mulai.

Seekor Gyuki menyerang Rizuki berharap dia bisa memotong setengahnya dengan sebuah kapak. Rizuki bergerak ke kiri dan kemudian menarik tanduknya untuk meluncurkan dirinya sendiri ke udara dalam satu gerakan cepat dia membawa Twin Bladenya di bawah leher Gyuki dan kepala Gyuki pun terputus. Si bocah memperhatikannya dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Purple Heart sedikit kagum dengan ini.

"Dia lumayan juga." Katanya.

Rizuki masih belum selesai. Sebelum para Gyuki menyadarinya, Rizuki kembali menyerang dan dengan kecepatan yang hanya Purple Heart yang bisa mengikutinya, Rizuki memotong 5 lagi dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik, tapi dia terhenti saat Gyuki melempar senjatanya di titik yang tidak terlihat dan membuat Rizuki terlempar ke dinding yang didekatnya, tapi sebelum sesuatu terjadi, dia melempar salah satu bladenya dari dinding dan Gyuki yang tadi menyerang pun tertusuk dan dalam beberapa detik Rizuki kembali menyerang Gyuki yang tadi tertusuk dengan salah satu blade yang masih ada di tangan kanannya blade tersebut membarakan api hitam dan tidak meninggalkan apapun, bahkan tidak ada abu sekalipun. Kemudian Rizuki menarik kembali blade yang tadi tertancap di dinding dan kembali ke tangannya. Dia sedikit terluka tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang besar.

Sekarang Purple Heart sedang menonton kejadian tersebut dengan ketertarikan yang besar. Dia tidak tahu kalau Rizuki bisa bertarung seperti ini. Hampir membuat Neptune ingin bergabung dengannya, tapi dia tetap diam. Dia ingin melihat seberapa kuatnya Rizuki. Kemudian 2 Gyuki menyerang ke arah Rizuki, tapi dia membalasnya dengan menaruh Twin Blade di depannya dalam pola X. Saat kapak Gyuki membuat kontak dengan Twin Blade, sebuah gelombang mendorong salah satu blade dan menerbangkan kapak tersebut ke udara secepat kilat, Rizuki menggunakan blade yang ada di tangan kanannya dan dia menusuk Gyuki tersebut lurus melewati dadanya kemudian dia mengambil kembali blade yang tadi terlempar dan menggunakannya dia melompat ke dalam pukulan seperti sebuah tebasan dan memutuskan kepala Gyuki. Kemudian Rizuki memutar di tengah udara dan memotong kepala Gyuki yang kedua.

Sekarang tinggal tersisa 8 setelah serangan gencar tersebut. Rizuki berdiri tegak dan melihat ke sisa 8 dengan tanpa ekspresi. Setelah hening yang tampaknya akan bertahan selamanya, seekor Gyuki mengambil langkah menuju Rizuki.

Rizuki menyipitkan matanya dan melempar Twin Bladenya ke udara. Kemudian Twin Blade itu berkobar di auranya masing-masing dan Rizuki melontarkan dirinya untuk mengambil Twin Bladenya dengan menggunakan seekor Gyuki sebagai batu pijakan. Purple Heart tahu sesuatu yang besar akan datang datang jadi dia bersembunyi di belakang batu-batuan. Rizuki menangkap Twin Bladenya di tengah udara kemudian meluncurkan dirinya di tembok gua. Si Soul Linker menanamkan dirinya tepat di tengah sisa Gyuki dan mengempaskan Twin Bladenya ke tanah. Sesaat kemudian, api hitam menyelimuti tempat pertarungan tersebut dan sepenuhnya melahap semua monster kecuali Kaisar Dragon yang terbang untuk menghindari serangan.

Neptune sedikit shock apa yang telah dia lihat, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa, dia sangat kagum.

"Baiklah, dia sangat hebat, aku rasa aku mungkin salah menilainya." kata si _Megami_.

Tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Rizuki membuat lompatan cepat dari sisi gua dan berlari sepanjang sisi dinding. Kemudian dia melompat dan mendarat di belakang si Dragon. Binatang itu mulai memukul-mukul untuk menyingkirkan Rizuki yang ada di punggungnya tapi tidak berhasil. Rizuki mengambil kesempatan dari situasi tersebut dan menikam Dragon tersebut dengan salah satu bladenya menyebabkan Dragon tersebut meraung Rizuki melompat turun dari Dragon tersebut, dia masuk ke sikapnya sebelum berbicara.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu." Kata Rizuki

Dragon kembali tersadar dan melihat Rizuki. Dia melepaskan raungan yang dapat menghancurkan bumi sebelum menyerang Rizuki. Binatang kuat itu mengecam dengan cakarnya tapi Rizuki lebih tangkas dari sebelumnya. Dia bergerak cepat ke sisi dan dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan, dia mengiris ke Dragon mencapai tangannya meninggalkan bacokan yang dalam. Binatang itu meraung kesakitan dan mecoba untuk menyapu Rizuki dengan ekornya, Rizuki merunduk ke bawah dan mengayunkan bladenya untuk memotong ekor Dragon. Kemudian Dragon membuat gerakan nekat dan memukul tangannya ke arah Rizuki yang mendaratkan pukulan ringan dan melemparkannya ke dinding, tapi tidak terlalu kuat. Rizuki membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menangkap pernapasannya dan kemudian dia meluncurkan dirinya dan tepat menuju wajah Dragon.

"Waktunya untuk mengakhiri ini, ." kata si Soul Linker

Kemudian Rizuki menghantam dengan kuat si binatang tersebut tepat di kepalanya menyebabkan Dragon tersebut berteriak kesakitan kemudian dia melancarkan serangan combo tersusun dari 3 tebasan yang cepat, sebuah kapak di tendang ke wajah untuk menyelesaikannya, dia melompat di udara dan melakukan dua backflip sebelum menyelesaikan binatang tersebut dengan tebasan ke bawah. Dragon memberikan satu raungan terakhir sebelum dia mati. Saat Rizuki pergi untuk menyelamatkan si bocah, Purple Heart berdiri dengan kagum, dengan sedikit memerah di wajahnya.

"Dia sangat hebat." katanya sambil dia melihat Rizuki dan si bocah keluar dari gua.

"Aku harus terus mengawasinya."

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Itulah kenapa aku sangat tertarik dengannya." Kata Neptune

Nepgear yang duduk disana tampak sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak percaya seorang manusia biasa mampu melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Untuk mengalahkan Kaisar Dragon sedikit sulit bahkan jika seorang diri. Itu seharusnya mustahil untuk manusia biasa. Neptune melihat wajah adiknya dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau tertarik juga kan?" Tanya _Megami_ berambut ungu

Nepgear tersentak kaget dan mukanya memerah.

"A-apa yang _O-Onee-chan_ katakan? Tanya _Megami_ candidate

"Maksudku kau juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya kan?" Respon Neptune

Nepgear sedikit berpikir.

"Memang aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Tapi bukankah dia akan sangat marah jika kita mengintai di sekitarnya terlalu banyak?" Tanya Nepgear

Sebelum Neptune bisa menjawabnya, suara yang familiar merespon untuknya.

"Tentu saja dia akan marah, semua orang juga pasti akan marah jika mereka di mata-matai oleh siapapun."

Neptune dan Nepgear berbalik dan melihat Aiefu, seorang gadis berkulit terang rambut brunette sedikit ditarik ke samping ponytail, warna mata hijau daun dan mengenakan pita yang sesuai dengan matanya dan Compa gadis berambut krim pink cerah dan agak panjang dan ikal sepanjang tepi mengenakan ikat kepala hitam, warna matanya sama denagan warna rambutnya. Kemudian Rom dan Ram menghampiri kelompok tersebut dari rollercoaster dan mengatakan hai pada 2 penghuni Planeptune. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk mencari beberapa makanan dan menuju stand terdekat. Akan tetapi tanpa diketahui, mereka telah di intai oleh sesosok bayangan dengan armor giok. Sosok itu memiliki seringai jahat di wajahnya saat menghilang terlihat seperti kabut hijau.

* * *

**Kelompok Rizuki**

Rizuki memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah Quest sebelum pergi ke taman bermain bersama yang lain. Noire dan Uni memutuskan untuk menemani Rizuki pada misinya. Vert pergi ke toko game terdekat untuk bertemu dengan Chika dan dia mengatakan akan bertemu lagi dengan semuanya di taman nanti. Blanc bilang dia akan pergi ke sana setelah memeriksa sesuatu.

"Jadi apa obyek misinya?" Tanya Noire

Uni melihat kakaknya

"Well dari apa yang bisa aku bayangkan, kita di hutan ini untuk mencari monster mesin yang seharusnya cukup kuat karena telah menyingkirkan pasukan khusus Lowee." Respon _Megami_ candidate

Kemudian Rizuki melihat ke arah Noire

"Seekor monster mesin! Jadi seseorang membuatnya kan?" Tanya si Soul Linker.

Noire melihat ke arah Rizuki dan mengangguk.

"Yea, aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya, katanya dia sangat besar dan…"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah mesin melompat di hadapan kelompok itu dan mengayunkan sebuah pedang raksasa ke mereka.

"BERPENCAR!" kata Uni.

Semuanya berpencar ke arah yang berbeda untuk menghindari pedang besar itu. Mesin itu lebih seperti binatang dalam penampilan dari pada apapun. Matanya berpijar biru dan memiliki sebuah blue orb di sekitar dadanya, mesin itu juga mengambang di udara dan ukurannya hampir setinggi Lowee basilicom. Mempunyai 2 batu seperti pedang di tangannya, kakinya runcing seperti jarum dan di belakangnya terdapat 2 disk berbentuk objek dan terlihat ganas.

Mesin itu dengan cepat ke arah Rizuki yang melompat terbalik untuk menghindari serangan sementara dia menarik Twin Bladenya , tapi mesin itu tidak memberinya kesempatan dia terus menyerang Rizuki terus menerus.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara tembakan terdengar di hadapan Rizuki. Rizuki melihat ke atas untuk melihat Uni yang melepaskan hujan peluru ke mesin tersebut tapi serangan tersebut memiliki pengaruh yang kecil. Kemudian Noire datang dari sisi dan menebas mesin raksasa itu tapi serangan itu di tangkis dan memaksanya mundur ke belakang.

"Benda ini cukup tangguh." kata Noire.

Kemudian Rizuki menyerang mesin itu dengan Twin Bladenya yang juga memiliki lambang bintang delapan yang bersinar redup, di tangan mesin itu mencoba untuk menghancurkannya, tapi Rizuki menjadi tangkas sambil dia melompat dan menendang salah satu pedang mesin itu dan menebas kepalanya membuat mesin itu roboh sedikit. Mesin itu segera memulihkan diri dan membanting tangan kanannya ke Rizuki yang membuatnya terkejut dan membanting Rizuki ke tanah. Noire mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang monster mesin itu dengan pukulan seperti tendangan dan mengirimnya ke udara. Kemudian Uni mengambil arahan dan menembakkan 4 Explosive Rounds ke mesin tersebut mengirimnya ke udara yang tinggi. Rizuki memulihkan lukanya akibat serangan tadi, dia meluncurkan dirinya ke mesin itu dan berteriak " ."

Rizuki menghantam dengan kuat sama seperti melawan Kaisar Dragon di gua dan melancarkan serangan combo 3 tebasan hanya saja kali ini Twin Bladenya di selimuti api biru. Kemudian dia menampilkan Downward Axe Kick mengirim mesin itu ke tanah. Setelah itu Rizuki meluncur dengan kecepatannya. Ketika dia cukup dekat dia menampilkan dua backflip dan dengan Twin Bladenya yang masih di selimuti api biru dia menebas kepala mesin itu meyebabkannya jatuh ke bawah.

"Whoa hebat." Kata Uni

"Lumayan juga." Respon Noire

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa api biru tersebut sangat familiar.

Rizuki tidak memperhatikan mereka, Dia hanya melihat mesin itu sampai tiba-tiba matanya melebar. Dia berlari ke arah Uni yang berdiri tepat di hadapan mesin itu. Uni sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba mesin itu melesat dan mengayunkan tangannya ke _Megami_ candidate yang tidak punya waktu untuk bertahan. Rizuki melesat cepat kepadanya dan berhasil melindunginya tapi mereka berdua terkena tembakan mesin itu dengan Rizuki terkena serangan yang paling berat. Rizuki dan Uni terlempar ke pohon terdekat membuat Rizuki dan Uni terjatuh.

"Uni, Rizuki!" Jerit Noire

Noire berusaha untuk menyerang mesin itu lagi dan memaksanya untuk ke udara tapi ancaman mekanis meluncurkan sebuah kabel dari kepalanya dan mencoba untuk mengikat _Megami_ itu. Noire pun mencoba untuk menghindari serangan kabel tersebut. Kemudian dia menyadari orb yang ada di dada mesin itu tampak telah rusak mungkin dari serangan sebelumnya. Noire berusaha untuk menyerang orb itu tapi mesin itu membawa kakinya dari sisi dan menendang _Megami_ tepat di tulang rusuknya dan mengirimnya ke sebuah pohon. Kemudian mesin itu menghampiri Soul Linker dan _Megami_ candidate yang terjatuh dan bersiap untuk menghabisi mereka. Saat menaikan tangannya untuk membunuh, tiba-tiba ada tembakan seberkas cahaya dari belakang dan lurus melewatinya. Pernapasan Uni sudah agak lancar dan Noire terbangun melihat apa yang terjadi. Seberkas cahaya itu telah menghancurkan sepenuhnya yang tersisa hanya permata robot saja, beberapa detik kemudian robot raksasa itu terjatuh tidak bergerak. Kelompok itu mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi hingga sesosok tidak dikenal muncul, dia berambut keriting, sangat panjang dan berwarna violet, matanya berwarna biru, dan mengenakan jubah di belakangnya melayang turun di hadapan kelompok itu. Uni dan Noire tidak mengenali gadis ini, Rizuki sudah tersadar dan melihat gadis cantik di hadapannya. Gadis itu melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Rizuki…sudah lama sekali kirta tidak bertemu." Kata gadis misterius itu bernama Tequila Marjoram.

* * *

**Di taman bermain**

Semua terjadi sangat cepat. Satu menit setelah rombongan mendapatkan waktu yang bagus setelah kedatangan Vert, Chika, Roka Luscort seorang gadis berambut biru dan mata yang berwarna biru dan Blanc yang baru datang hanya sebelum mereka mendapatkan ice cream. Menit berikutnya mereka melancarkan serangan melawan 4 mesin yang telah menyerang Rizuki dan kelompoknya. Setelah pertarungan itu menyebabkan _Megami_ dan 3 teman mereka kelelahan. Purple Heart menggunakan punggungnya sebagai bantuan untuk adiknya yang kelelahan sementara White Heart dibaringkan terlentang dan adiknya memegang lutut mereka sambil terengah-engah. Green Heart menggunakan tombaknya untuk membantu sementara Chika, Compa, dan Aiefu turun dengan punggung mereka ke dinding dan Roka terbaring di rumput di perutnya.

"Apa…yang…apa itu?" Tanya White Heart yang terengah-engah

"Aku…tidak yakin…tapi mereka cukup kuat." Kata Purple Heart

Nepgear melihat ke arah Purple Heart. "Salah satu dari mereka sangat tangguh. Aku harap aku bisa membuat sesuatu seperti itu untuk membantu Planeptune."

Saat mereka akan mengurangi kekuatan untuk menghemat energy, sebuah sinar hijau yang dipenuhi kekuatan di tembakkan ke kelompok itu. Semuanya segera bergerak cepat meskipun mereka menjadi lelah.

"Baik, siapa yang baru saja melakukan itu?" Suruh White Heart yang sangat marah

"Laser? Dari mana datangnya?" Tanya Green Heart

Neptune dan Nepgear memindai area sambil semuanya memegang senjata masing-masing untuk persiapan.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, aku tidak berpikir kalian akan mengalahkan mereka semua bahkan dengan bantuan, harus kukatakan aku terkesan." Kata suara yang mengancam

Kelompok itu melihat sekitar mencoba untuk melihat dari mana datangnya suara itu.

"Siapa disana?" suruh Nepgear

"Keluarlah dasar kau pengecut." Perintah White Heart tapi Purple Heart meletakkan tangannya ke punggung White Heart

"Tenanglah Blanc, dia mencoba untuk memprovokasimu. Jangan biarkan dia mendapatkanmu." Kata _Megami_ dari Planeptune

Blanc melihat ke arahnya dan sebelum dia bisa membantah, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat apa yang telah dia lihat. Kemudian yang lainnya juga melihat ke arah yang Blanc lihat untuk melihat sesosok seperti persilangan antara iblis dan manusia. Dia mengenakan armor hitam di seluruh tubuhnya dengan outline hijau, kulitnya pun tidak terlihat karena armor tersebut. Bahkan kepalnya juga dikenakan armor, matanya berwarna hitam. Mengenakan jubah hijau di belakangnya mempunyai pola aneh, dibelakangnya juga terdapat pedang kecil dan panah beserta busurnya ukurannya terlihat sekitar pedang Black Heart, dan terakhir dia mempunyai perisai hitam dan hijau di tangan kanannya yang terlihat tidak bisa melindunginya dari apapun.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Purple Heart

Sosok itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum merespon ke Purple Heart.

"Aku pikir sangat sopan bagimu untuk memberitahu namamu terlebih dahulu nona muda tapi aku akan memberitahumu ini. Aku adalah mimpi terburuk dari Geimugyou-kai."

"Mimpi terburuk dari Geimugyou-kai?" kata Roka dan Aiefu

Kemudian Chika mengambil senjatanya dan mengarahkannya pada makhluk misterius itu

"Jika kau memilih untuk membahayakan Geimugyou-kai maka aku Chika, _Megami_ candidate dari Leanbox akan menghadapimu." Respon _Megami_ candidate dari Leanbox.

"Ha...HahahahaHAHAHA!"

Sosok itu memiringkan matanya dan kemudian mengeluarkan tawa sinting, mengirimkan hawa dingin pada tulang belakang mereka sebelum Vert berbicara.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya bingung.

Sosok itu berhenti tertawa

"Kau. Mengapa aku harus khawatir tentang wilayah terpencil yang bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi plus _Megami_ candidate di Geimugyou-kai belum membangkitkan kekuatan mereka." Kata sosok misterius itu

Mata semua orang terbuka lebar pada pernyataan itu kemudian sebuah layar menyala di sekitar area dengan kata-kata ERGANT ALERT

"Breaking news. Kami telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa wilayah Leanbox yang di bawah kekuasaan _Megami_ Green Heart telah dilanda oleh gas hijau aneh. Gas itu dilaporkan mengandung racun kimia yang sangat tinggi jumlahnya yang telah menghancurkan sebagian besar daratan. Sebagian besar warga telah mengungsi tapi daratan tersebut sudah tidak dapat di huni. Kami akan memberikan informasi lebih lanjut segera." Kata wanita yang membawakan berita

Kelompok itu sangat shock dengan Vert yang terlihat sangat buruk. Neptune menghampiri Vert dan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Vert.

"Vert." katanya lembut

"Wilayah…ku…hi…lang." kata Vert tergagap

"Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA! sepertinya kekuatanku sedikit lebih kuat untuk wilayah itu, eh? Green Heart...! AH, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kata sosok itu.

Mata Vert menjadi blank pada point itu. Dia melihat ke arahnya dengan amarah yang membara sambil dia mengarahkan tombaknya ke makhluk berarmor itu.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Megami sambil dia berlari ke arah makhluk berarmor.

Vert memberikan serangan tombaknya dengan tusukan yang cepat dengan maksud untuk menembus dadanya tapi tidak berhasil. Sosok itu membawa perisai dan mendadak perisai itu melebar dan menutupi dirinya di seluruh hadapannya dan mendadak tombak Vert mengenai perisai itu.

"CLANG."

Seluruh bagian blade yang terdapat pada tombaknya hancur berkeping-keping membuat Vert sangat shock begitu juga dengan yang lainnya

"MUSTAHIL." Kata Chika

"Tombak Vert…" Kata Nepgear

"Hancur berkeping-keping." Kata Aiefu menyelesaikan

Kemudian makhluk berarmor hijau itu menaruh tangannya dengan jari tengahnya dibengkokkan dibawah jempolnya di hadapan kepala Vert

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku namaku Yuyu Kangkang, salah satu penguasa kabut dan salah satu anggota Val-Fasq adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehancuran Leanbox dan _Megami_nya." Kata makhluk berarmor itu

"Flick"

Dengan satu jentikkan Green Heart di terbang dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dia terbang melewati yang lainnya, melalui batu dari air mancur sebelum dia menabrak stand makanan sambil dia merintih kesakitan.

"VEEEERT" Seamuanya berteriak

Kemudian Yuyu Kangkang melompat di hadapan Vert dan bersiap untuk menghabisi _Megami_ dari Leanbox tapi saat dia hampir meraihnya dia terkena serangan dari belakang oleh kekuatan angin.

"Siapa kau?" kata si iblis hijau.

"Hanya seseorang yang numpang lewat." Kata pria yang mengenakan armor merah magenta dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng dan membawa sebuah long sword

Semua orang tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang mengenakan armor merah magenta ini

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Neptune

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Dikeido (Decade)." Jawab pria misterius yang telah menolong Vert dan menyebut dirinya sebagai Dikeido.

* * *

**Kelompok Rizuki**

Rizuki berdiri untuk menghadapi Tequila. Uni dan Noire sedang menonton adegan itu di depan mereka dengan keingintahuan yang besar. Tequila melihat Rizuki sebelum melompat padanya ke dalam pelukan yang menyebabkan Uni dan Noire menghalanginya sedikit

"Rizuki, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu." Kata Tequila, masih memeluk si Soul Linker

Rizuki sedikit bingung tapi kemudian dia mendapatkan flashback ketika dia pertama kali bertemu Tequila di tempat penelitian yang sama orang tuanya sebelum kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu dan sebelum bertemu dengan Noire. Dia juga salah satu temannya.

"Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi di tempat itu tapi aku pikir kau berada di dalam tempat itu, aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Katanya

Kemudian Rizuki kembali memeluknya

Ponsel Uni berbunyi dan dia mendapatkan pesan dari Nepgear

"Teman-teman semuanya dalam masalah, seseorang yang dipanggil Yuyu Kangkang muncul dan memberi mereka lebih dari yang dapat mereka tangani." Kata _Megami_ candidate

"Baiklah ayo pergi ke sana sekarang." Kata Noire

Semua segera berlari menuju taman bermain tapi Rizuki menarik Noire kebelakang

"Dengar aku harus kembali ke hotel untuk berbicara dengan seseorang, dia mungkin tahu apa yang sedang kita hadapi." Kata Soul Linker

"Baiklah aku akan pergi ke sana untuk membantu yang lainnya." Kata _Megami_ dari Lastation

Kemudian Rizuki menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan menyebabkan Noire memerah di seluruh wajahnya.

"Hati-hati." Kata Soul Linker sambil dia berangkat menuju hotel.

Noire berdiri sesaat sebelum tersenyum sedikit.

"…Perassan apa ini? Rasanya sangat aneh." Katanya sebelum mengejar Uni, jika dia berhenti sesaat dan melihat ke belakang lagi dia akan melihat Tequila mengikuti Rizuki

Rizuki mendadak menobrak pintu kamarnya mengagetkan Shatoyan. Shatoyan melihat Rizuki dan menyadari dia di selimuti debu dan beberapa luka ringan. Dia segera menghampirinya dan berhenti di hadapan Soul Linker

"Ya ampun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shatoyan

"Ya aku baik-baik saja tapi aku harus berbicara denganmu sekarang."

Shatoyan duduk di kasur lagi dan mendengar cerita Rizuki. Apa yang Rizuki ceritakan membuatnya shock sampai ke intinya dan wajahnya menjadi pucat

"Ini masalah yang serius, sebuah wilayah telah dihancurkan dan di atas semua itu Val-Fasq sudah muncul." Kata Shatoyan

"Shatoyan, siapa Val-Fasq itu?" Tanya Soul Linker

"Val-Fasq adalah salah satu organisasi yang tidak di ketahui muncul setelah Soul Linker pertama di kalahkan. Salah satunya kau sudah mengetahui namanya, Yuyu Kangkang salah satu penguasa kabut beracun. Dia sangat agresif dan bengis diantara yang lainnya, ini adalah lawan yang kemungkinan harus kau lawan, karena _Megami_ tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan kekuatan mereka saat ini. Masing-masing dari mereka terlalu kuat dan hanya kau yang dapat melawan mereka saat ini." Kata Shatoyan menjelaskan

"Jadi dengan kata lain…" kata Soul Linker

"Rizuki, dunia membutuhkan Azure Nova sang Soul Linker sekarang. Aku tahu para _Megami_ tidak mempercayai Azure tapi kau adalah satu-satunya yang dapat melawan iblis ini sekarang." Kata Shatoyan dengan ekspresi serius.

"Sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain." Kata Rizuki

"Soul Link." Kata Rizuki saat aura biru mengelilinginya. Saat cahaya itu menghilang Rizuki sudah dalam Soul Linker form

"Waktunya untuk serius." Kata sang Soul Linker yang kuat.

"Tapi kali ini aku akan berada di sisimu" kata Shatoyan

Rizuki melihatnya tapi dia tidak akan mundur. Setelah Rizuki memandanginya cukup lama akhirnya Soul Linker pun menyerah dan mengijinkan Shatoyan ikut dengannya. Setelah dia diamankan Rizuki segera keluar dan dengan kekuatan angin milik Shatoyan mereka lepas landas dengan kecepatan jet. Akan tetapi seorang penyihir yang ternyata dia adalah Tequila telah mendengar dan melihat segalanya

"Jadi itu sungguhan, dia benar-benar Soul Linker yang baru." Kata Tequila tapi kemudian dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi dia bertarung demi melindungi kita semua, dia tidak seperti pendahulunya." Tambahnya dan Tequila pun pergi untuk membantu melawan Yuyu Kangkang.

* * *

**Kembali di taman bermain**

Hal ini tidak berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan dengan kedatangan pria misterius Dikeido, Noire, Uni dan Tequila, mereka masih dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan. Neptune mencoba bervariasi serangan tapi tidak mempan pada pria ini. Bahkan Noire dan Neptune mencoba menyerangnya bersama tapi dia menangkis serangan mereka dan mereka pun di terbangkan seperti lalat. White Heart terkena pukulan dari tongkat panas yang tetap berdatangan dari perisai itu. Nepgear terus menerus mendapatkan pukulan dari energi orb hijau dan dia sangat kelelahan dan melemah, Uni juga dalam kondisi yang sama. Chika, Compa, Aiefu dan Roka tidak sadarkan diri bersama Vert yang sudah pingsan semenjak menerima gibasan dari tangan.

"Harusku akui perlawanan kalian sungguh mengagumkan, sia-sia tapi mengagumkan." Kata Yuyu Kangkang.

Purple Heart melihat ke arah Yuyu Kangkang ketika Histoire terbang di dekatnya.

"Neptune kita harus mundur, ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik." Kata Oracle Planeptune.

"Hahaha apa kalian pikir dapat menghentikanku? Kalian hanya sekedar _Megami_ tidak akan berdaya melawanku." Kata Yuyu Kangkang.

Nepgear maju sedikit di depan Uni

"Kami para _Megami_ tidak akan menyerah." Katanya sambil menaikkan gun bladenya

Tiba-tiba Yuyu Kangkang muncul di hadapannya dan mencengkeram lehernya

"Lepaskan dia…ngh." Purple Heart mencoba berlari ke arah iblis itu tapi kakinya tidak sanggup

"Sebagai belas kasih pembunuh pertama akan kubunuh kau lalu kakakmu." Katanya sambil dia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada leher _Megami_ candidate

Nepgear menjerit kesakitan sambil air mata kesakitan mulai mengalir dari matanya. Uni akan menyerang tapi sebelum dia bisa, sesuatu mengenai si iblis itu di wajahnya

"Gahhh." Katanya sambil dia di luncurkan ke dalam rollercoaster yang sama yang tadi di naiki Rom dan Ram.

Semuanya telah melihat Yuyu Kangkang menjadi shock tidak hanya dia melepaskan Nepgear dari cengkeramannya tapi juga dia terlihat terluka. Hanya beberapa saat semua tersadar Nepgear entah dimana tidak terlihat. Kemudian Yuyu Kangkang menarik dirinya keluar dari puing-puing dan melihat sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, itu sangat sakit. Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya iblis itu yang sangat marah

Semuanya bahkan iblis itu merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa di sekitar mereka. Semua melihat satu makhluk yang menyebabkan semua _Megami_ mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari iblis itu. Mereka melihat makhluk itu di kelilingi oleh api biru. White Heart membuka matanya lebar-lebar melihat sesosok yang membuatnya marah tapi dia tetap mengawasi karena tidak hanya iblis itu yang tetap membuat masalah tapi Soul Linker mendapatkan Nepgear di tangannya

"AZURE NOVA!?" kata para _Megami_ dengan terkejut.

"Dia mendapatkan Nepgear." Kata Uni sambil dia melihat sahabat baiknya di tangan Soul Linker.

Nepgear membuka matanya dan dia telah melihat dirinya di gendong bridal style di tangan Soul Linker yang membuatnya sedikit memerah di wajahnya.

"Kau…menyelamatkan nyawaku…kenapa?" Tanya Nepgear.

Soul Linker sedikit lebih dekat dengannya.

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya, tidak ada alasan lain." Katanya sambil dia mendarat dan menurunkan Nepgear ke tanah

"Biarkan aku yang menghadapi ini." Katanya sambil dia membalikkan pandangannya ke Yuyu Kangkang.

"Wujud itu…Soul Linker! itu tidak mungkin." Kata iblis itu dalam keadaan shock.

Kemudian Rizuki melintas beberapa meter di hadapan Yuyu Kangkang jadi mereka bisa bertatapan sekitar 10 meter terpisah satu sama lain. Kemudian Rizuki menarik pedang emasnya dan dalam keadaan posisi menyerang. White Heart menjadi shock dengan apa yang terjadi

"Apa yang…kenapa dia menolong kita?" Tanya _Megami_ dari Lowee

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dalam hal ini aku lebih suka dia di pihak kita daripada harus melawannya." Kata Purple Heart

"Sepertinya sang Hero sudah muncul. Aku serahkan sisanya padamu. Sampai jumpa." Kata Dikeido sambil dia berbalik berjalan ke dinding yang bergelombang yang muncul entah darimana. Kemudian dia menghilang ditelan dinding itu.

Semua terkejut dengan menghilangnya Dikeido.

"Kemana orangnya yang mengenakan armor pink tadi?" Tanya Neptune

"Itu bukan pink tapi magenta!" Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang entah dari mana.

Tapi mereka sadar mereka tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Jangan lupa, mereka berdua adalah musuh sekarang yang bisa aku katakan kita hanya bisa melihat dan mengawasi apa yang akan terjadi." Kata White Heart

Kemudian Histoire memerhatikan Oracle yang ada di belakang Soul Linker dan segera mengenalinya sebagai Shatoyan. Kemudian Shatoyan memerhatikan Histoire dan mata mereka saling melihat satu sama lain.

Yuyu Kangkang mengambil tongkatnya sambil dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pertarungan yang pastinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang datang di wajahnya.

"Aku harap kau akan menunjukkan kepada Yuyu Kangkang ini, salah satu dari Val-Fasq, sebuah pertarungan yang hebat."

"Sebagai penghubung jiwa, aku akan membawa akhir dari Val-Fasq. Aku AZURE NOVA!" Kata Soul Linker berlari ke arah iblis beracun itu

Iblis itu pun juga berlari dengan tongkatnya yang sudah siap. Satu hal yang pasti, ini akan menjadi salah satu pertarungan terdahsyat di Geimugyou-kai yang pernah dilihat.

* * *

**Yosh Chapter 4 beres silahkan tinggalkan review kalian dan jgn yg FLAME. Sekali lagi maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lain.  
**

****Harem : ********Shatoyan, ********Neptune (Purple Heart Form), Noire (Black Heart Form), Blanc (White Heart Form), Vert (Green Heart Form), Nepgear, Uni (WIP)****


	5. Chapter 5 : The Awakening of the Avatar

Yosh Update Chapter 5 Enjoy Reading.

Mungkin kedepannya akan sedikit lama bwt update soalnya sedikit sibuk sama perkuliahan

bwt Story yg lain mungkin nanti updatenya sebelumnya Mohon maaf kalau storynya kurang bagus

**WARNING : AU. Karakter Hyperdimension Neptunia sudah dalam CPU/Megami Form kecuali CPU Candidate dan Ultradimension**

* * *

**Chapter 05**

"**The Awakening of the Avatar****"**

**Normal**

Senjata Rizuki dan Yuyu Kangkang saling berbenturan satu sama lain di tengah taman tersebut menciptakan gelombang yang besar mengguncang seluruh tempat di Lowee. Mereka berdua berada dalam keadaan seimbang dari segi kekuatan. Para _Megami_ dan adik mereka menyaksikan pertarungan itu sementara mereka berdua sedang berjuang untuk mempertahankan diri mereka masing-masing. Rizuki meraih kunci kemenangannya dan memaksa Yuyu Kangkang menjauh dengan mengayuhkan pedangnya. Iblis itu bergeser ke belakang beberapa meter sebelum menghentikan dirinya. Dia membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk melihat Soul Linker yang ada di hadapannya. Saat dia selesai dia pun mengeluarkan tawanya. Rizuki tetap terdiam tapi yang lainnya yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu merasakan dingin di tulang belakang mereka.

"YA YA YA,INI DIA HAHAHAHA! TERNYATA KAU KUAT JUGA. KAU BISA MEMBUATKU BERSENANG-SENANG SEPERTI INI...HAHA!" Kata Yuyu Kangkang sambil melanjutkan tawanya.

Lalu Rizuki mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Jadi, harus kita mulai?" tanyanya.

Yuyu Kangkang menahan wajah tegasnya dengan riang jahat di matanya.

"Itu akan menjadi suatu kehormatan untukku."

Sisa dari kelompok itu terus melihat tapi Noire sedikit memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mengapa dia menolong kami dan mengapa juga dia sangat…familiar." Pikir _Megami_ dari Lastation.

Purple Heart yang membantu adiknya kemudian menyadari penglihatan Black Heart yang tajam. Dia bisa melihat banyak pertanyaan berlari melalui kepala temannya. Purple Heart melihat ke arah Soul Linker tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Soul Linker dan Yuyu Kangkang menghilang dari pandangan mata dan membuat kelompok itu terkejut.

"K-kemana mereka pergi?" Tanya Uni.

"A-Aku tidak tahu, mereka meghilang." Kata Nepgear.

"Aku tahu mereka menghilang tapi bagaimana?" Tanya White Heart.

Tiba-tiba suara metal melawan metal terdengar dari atas. Noire yang pertama melihat mereka dan memberitahu yang lain. Semuanya melihat ke atas untuk melihat kilat biru dan hijau datang dari senjata mereka masing-masing. Disana terjadi gelombang yang di kirim ke segala arah dengan dampaknya masing-masing.

"Kelihatannya ini menjadi sangat berbahaya." Kata Neptune.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini tidak seperti kita bisa masuk ke dalam pertarungannya walaupun jika aku harus memilih salah satu pihak aku lebih memilih Azure Nova." Kata Nepgear.

Semuanya melihat perkataan Nepgear. Mereka tahu Nova telah menyelamatkan nyawa Nepgear, tapi mereka tidak tahu tujuan sebenarnya dan apa yang dia cari?

"Histy bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Purple Heart.

Histoire tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Shatoyan sebelum dia terbang dan berbicara dengannya. Neptune dan Nepgear mengikuti Oracle mereka dengan perhatian. Shatoyan melihat kakaknya mendekatinya untuk berbicara jadi dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Histoire yang tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sudah lama sekali _Nee-san_, kau belum berubah dari yang aku lihat." Kata Shatoyan dengan wajah tanpa expresi tapi Histoire tetap mempertahankan tatapannya.

"Jadi segelmu sudah terlepas." Kata Histoire sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, siapa Soul Linker yang baru itu?"

Shatoyan menatap kakaknya dan kemudian dia menoleh untuk melihat Neptune dan Nepgear memberinya penampilan yang serius. Kemudian dia berhadapn lagi dengan kakaknya.

"Dia memintaku untuk menjaga rahasianya dari yang lain tentang identitas sebenarnya dan aku menghargai itu. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan setelah dia menolongku." Respon Oracle Rizuki membuat Histoire mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari mungkin kau sudah menciptakan seekor monster? Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang terjadi dengan bencana yang dibuat Soul Linker sebelumnya?" suruh Histoire

Shatoyan menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia menghampiri dan menampar Histoire dengan jarinya. Nepgear yang ingin campur tangan tapi di hentikkan oleh Uni yang berhasil mengejar Neptune dan Nepgear.

"Jangan kau berani membandingkan mereka satu sama lain. Dia bukan orang yang menginginkan kekuatan, semua yang dia inginkan adalah untuk melindungi apa yang ingin dia lindungi. Dia memperlakukan semua orang sama dan dia tidak melakukan apa pun kecuali baik padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu duduk di sini dan menghinanya." Kata Oracle yang marah.

Histoire mendesah.

"Aku tidak menghinanya. Aku hanya menyatakan bahwa jika tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan untuk mencegahnya, itu mungkin akan terjadi la…" kata Histoire yang di hentikkan oleh Shatoyan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia terlalu penting untukku, apa aku harus diam saja di sini dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi bencana Soul Linker kedua. Maaf saja tapi itu tidak akan ku biarkan." Kata Shatoyan.

Pada saat itu, seluruh kelompok berhasil mendengar percakapan itu, tiba-tiba semuanya diganggu oleh ledakan yang yang keras. Semuanya melihat ke arah sumbernya dan melihat museum Lowee baru saja menjadi abu oleh api biru milik Azure Nova.

"SIALAN KAU BAJINGAN KEPARAT...! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KETIKA SEMUA INI SUDAH SELESAI!" Teriak White Heart yang marah.

Azure Nova menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergerak ke atas untuk menghindari ledakan api dari Yuyu Kangkang. Kemudian Nova menyerang balik dengan ledakan dari dirinya yang membuat makhluk itu melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan perisainya. Kemudian Yuyu Kangkang membebankan Nova dan menyerang dengan tongkatnya tapi Nova menggunakan pedangnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari tongkat itu dan menembakkan ke wajahnya dalam wujud Roundhouse Heel Kick. Yuyu Kangkang pun terlempar tapi tiba-tiba perisainya berubah menjadi seperti cambuk dan membukus dirinya di sekitar Soul Linker. Kemudian makhluk itu membanting Nova tepat di bangunan terdekat tapi Azure Nova menerobos keluar dalam sekejap dan meraih kepala Yuyu Kangkang. Nova menyeringai dan kemudian berputar seperti cyclone . Saat dia yakin sudah berputar cukup cepat Soul Linker melemparkan makhluk itu lurus ke bawah. Yuyu Kangkang langsung terlempar melalui tanah yang padat menciptakan kawah yang dalam di mana rollercoaster itu berada.

"Whoa." Kata Noire.

White Heart terlihat siap untuk menyerang Azure Nova. Dia tidak percaya ini akan terjadi pada wilayahnya kalau terus begini wilayahnya tidak akan jadi apa-apa kecuali reruntuhan.

"Apakah dia mengalahkannya?" Tanya Nepgear.

"…Tidak, lihat." Kata Neptune.

Tanah itu mulai bergoyang dan tiba-tiba keluar api hijau dari kawah tersebut. Azure Nova tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghindar jadi dia menerima serangan api tersebut. Serangan itu amat kuat tapi untuk beberapa alasan tidak terlihat dampak serangan itu. Ketika api itu hilang, Yuyu Kangkang muncul dari kawah tapi dia tampak berbeda.

"HAHAHAHA…tidak ku sangka akan menggunakan ini." Katanya dengan senyum jahat yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Rizuki bingung apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Yuyu Kangkang, semacam aura aneh sedang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan wajahnya sekarang lebih jelas.

"Dan aku pikir dia sangat buruk sebelumnya." Kata White Heart menunjuk Yuyu Kangkang

"Ternyata dia jelek." Kata Uni

Tiba-tiba Yuyu Kangkang mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dan aura aneh itu semakin lama semakin kuat.

"KELUARLAH, INDURO!" Teriak Yuyu Kangkang.

Keluarlah sesosok makhluk raksasa misterius di belakang Yuyu Kangkang. Dia seperti kingkong dengan bulu berwarna emas entah bagaimana tidak dapat di deskripsikan bentuknya. Makhluk itu mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju Nova hingga terpental cukup jauh. Para _Megami_ terkejut melihat Soul Linker terpental yang jaraknya bukan main.

"HAHAHAHA… inilah Avatarku, dia adalah ratu dari semua kingkong! The Golden Ape, Induro!" Kata Yuyu Kangkang yang memanggil Avatarnya.

Rom dan Ram membeku katakutan, Vert yang telah tersadar melihat makhluk itu dan Avatarnya. Purple Heart berbalik ke arah makhluk hijau itu bersama dengan adiknya, Histoire dan Shatoyan. Chika terlihat beberapa derajat dari Purple Heart dan Compa hampir pingsan. Azure Nova yang tadi terpental kembali dengan cepat bersamaan dengan munculnya api biru di sekitarnya dan melihat Yuyu Kangkang.

"Kau sangat kuat dari yang sebelumnya, tapi disaat yang sama melihatmu dan Avatarmu membuatku ingin muntah." Kata Soul Linker.

Pada saat itu Rizuki merasakan dirinya mulai melemah untuk beberapa alasan. Dia di serang oleh Induro dan dia menepis serangan itu tapi Yuyu Kangkang menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang Nova lalu menyerang punggungnya dengan tangannya yang di selimuti api hijau. Soul Linker menabrak tepat di tempat air mancur yang sama dengan Vert. Purple Heart dan Black Heart keduanya menyadari pergerakan Nova mulai lambat sekarang setelah dia menerima serangan api hijau itu. Shatoyan tampak terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi pada penyelamatnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA! sepertinya efek dari api itu mulai bekerja." Kata Yuyu Kangkang sebelum Induro menembakkan bola api hijau dari tangannya ke arah Nova.

Azure Nova melihat ke atas tepat waktu untuk melihat serangan itu dan melompat untuk menghindar serangan itu tapi dia terlalu lambat dan tetap terkena ledakan dan terlempar ke udara.

"nnnngggh." Rintih Soul Linker sambil menghentikan dirinya di tengah udara hanya merasa sangat lelah.

"Apa yang…terjadi...padaku?"

"Ada yang terjadi? Mengapa Azure Nova tampak sangat kelelahan?" Tanya Nepgear

Purple Heart berpikir beberapa menit sebelum datang dengan pemecahannya.

"Api itu..." Kata Purple Heart

"Api yang mengenainya pasti memiliki pengaruh dan menguras tenaganya." Katanya.

"Betapa telitinya, itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi _Megami_ dari Planeptune." Kata Yuyu Kangkang.

"Sekarang aku permisi dulu." Katanya sebelum berlari ke arah Azure Nova.

Akan tetapi dia menunggu untuk ini dan saat Yuyu Kangkang mendekat dia siap dengan serangannya.

"AZURE APOLLYON FURY!" teriak Soul Linker.

Lambang bintang segi delapan yang ada di pedang emas Azure Nova bersinar dan pedangnya di kelilingi api biru sambil dia mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yuyu Kangkang berhenti menyerangnya, tidak dapat menahan kecepatannya. Bahkan tidak sedetik kemudian Soul Linker menyerang Yuyu Kangkang di perutnya dan menyebabkan rasa sakit dua kali lipat saat Nova melepaskan serangannya. Dia menebas Induro dengan pola bentuk bintang dan menghabisinya, dia membanting pedangnya ke bawah di bahu Yuyu Kangkang yang menyebabkannya jatuh ke tanah dengan kecepatan seperti roket.

"Dia berhasil!" Teriak Uni tapi dihentikan oleh Noire.

Yuyu Kangkang menghilang lagi dan Nova melayang turun ke bawah tanah, hampir sepenuhnya kelelahan.

"AZURE AWAS, DIA BERADA DI ATASMU!" Teriak Shatoyan.

Rizuki melihat ke atas tapi sudah terlambat. Yuyu Kangkang memanggil kembali Induro dan dengan kecepatan penuh Induro menabrak Rizuki dengan tangannya menyebabkan benturan yang besar, Debu pun berserakan di mana-mana. Ketika debu itu menghilang, Yuyu Kangkang berdiri di atas hamper dekat dengan Soul Linker.

"Tidak mungkin." Kata Uni

"Bahkan dia tidak bisa menghentikan orang ini." Kata White Heart

"Mungkin kita berada dalam masalah." Kata Purple Heart

Semuanya masuk dalam pertempuran bersiap untuk menyerang tapi Shatoyan melangkah di depan mereka semua dan berhadapan tepat dengan Yuyu Kangkang.

"Shatoyan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Soul Linker

"Bagus, Oracle telah datang untuk melindungi Knightnya." Ejek Yuyu Kangkang sambil menepuk tangannya.

Shatoyan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, matanya dia sembunyikan dari pandangan semuanya tapi yang jelas dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Aww ada apa? Tidak bisa bicara." Ejek Yuyu Kangkang lagi.

"Mungkin aku harus menghabisi Soul Lin…huh?"

Tiba-tiba aura perak mengelilingi tubuh Oracle membuat yang lainnya bahkan Rizuki terkejut. Shatoyan menaikkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan kemarahannya yang diarahkan ke Yuyu Kangkang. Tiba-tiba aura itu berubah menjadi aliran cahaya yang di telan oleh Oracle sepenuhnya. Ketika cahaya itu lenyap, Shatoyan telah mengalami perubahan, dia bertransformasi.

"S-Shatoyan?" Tanya Soul Linker.

Histoire dan sisa kelompok lainnya terdiam. Oracle yang dalam wujud manusia bisa bertransformasi sepenuhnya. Dia yang tadinya mengenakan gaun putih berubah menjadi armor putih dan tingginya hampir sama dengan Rizuki dalam wujud ini. Warna matanya pun berubah yang asalnya berwarna violet menjadi warna perak dan memiliki lambing power pada computer sama seperti Rizuki, dia juga mengenakan mahkota putri di kepalanya dan juga sepasang anting berbentuk bulan sabit di telinganya. Di sekitar lehernya terdapat kalung dengan symbol yang sama dengan tato yang ada di punggung tangan kanan Azure Nova dan sebuah pedang panjang yang ada di pinggangnya memiliki lambang bintang segi delapan. Terakhir sepasang sayap angelic perak di punggungnya.

"Whoa, dia sungguh indah." Kata Vert.

"Dia...sungguh…cantik." Kata Rom.

Histoire berdiri dengan shock pada yang disebut adiknya baru saja berubah.

"Well...ini…sebuah pening.." sebelum Yuyu Kangkang bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shatoyan melompat dan meraih wajahnya.

"SHINING FLARE." Teriak Oracle.

Sebuah cahaya yang membutakan keluar dari tangan Oracle dan tepat di wajah Yuyu Kangkang dan mengejutkan yang lain.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MATA...MATAKU!, SIALAN KAU, AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU UNTUK INI!" kata Yuyu Kangkang sambil mencoba untuk menyembuhkan dirinya dari ledakan yang mengenai wajahnya.

Shatoyan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membungkuk ke bawah untuk melihat Rizuki di matanya dengan ekspresi lembut memyebabkan Soul Linker sedikit memerah di pipinya. Kemudian Shatoyan juga sedikit memerah sambil dia memegangi wajah Rizuki.

"S-Shatoyan, apa yang kau..?" Rizuki mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Biarkan segel itu terlepas dan kekuatan penguasa segala Avatar terungkap di dunia." Kata Oracle.

Setelah Shatoyan berkata seperti itu dia langsung mencium Rizuki tepat di bibirnya. Rizuki tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi tapi seluruh badannya terasa sangat hangat dan juga ringan bahkan efek dari api hijau itu pun hilang. Saat mereka terpisah, Rizuki berdiri tegak bersama Shatoyan dan mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. Nova di kelilingi aura biru misterius dan tatonya bersinar dengan warna merah. Yuyu Kangkang mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya tapi segera saat menyadarinya kekuatan Azure Nova melonjak drastis. Mata Azure Nova pun bersinar terang, lalu di belakangnya terlihat sesosok makhluk yang tubuhnya hitam terang dan putuh memiliki desain majestic dengan ciri-ciri seperti armor dengan warna kuning sebagai warna dominannya serta di seluruh penurunan tubuhnya berbentuk seperti disc yang ditempatkan pada tubuhnya.

Dia juga sedang memegang Scythe sebagai senjatanya. Saat aura biru misterius itu hilang sosok makhluk itu terlihat dengan jelas. Dia adalah Avatar milik Rizuki.

"Inilah kekuatan Soul Linker, pemanggilan Avatar, Skeith!" Kata Azure Nova.

"Apa kau lupa bukan hanya kau saja yang dapat memanggil Avatar. Aku akan menghabisimu dengan Indu…" sebelum Yuyu Kangkang dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia terlempar bersama Induro ke tanah dan ditarik kembali oleh Azure Nova dan Skeith.

"Bagaimana kau secepat ini? Seharusnya racun itu te…" bahkan sebelum bisa menyelasaikan kalimatnya, Nova memukul tepat di hadapannya dan meretakkan armornya, sementara Skeith juga melakukan hal yang sama dia memukul Induro tapi Skeith memukul tepat di wajahnya.

"GAAAAAHHH!" jerit Yuyu Kangkang sambil dia jatuh berlutut sambil memegang perutnya, Induro juga, dia memegang wajahnya dan menghilang.

"Untuk mengancam Oracleku dan membahayakan Geimugyou-kai, aku akan membunuhmu tepat di sini dan sekarang." Kata Nova sambil dia menaikkan pedang emasnya.

Tapi sebelum Nova menyerang Yuyu Kangkang tiba-tiba datang 2 orang misterius yang ada di hadapannya.

Salah satunya seorang gadis yang sedikit tinggi dari Black Heart tapi sedikit pendek dari Purple Heart. Dia memiliki rambut hijau dan matanya berwarna kuning. Dia mengenakan jubah berwarna biru tua yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan satu lagi seorang pemuda yang tidak begitu terlihat tapi rambut warna biru kehitaman terlihat dari tudungnya.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Green Heart.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak merasakan keberadaan mereka sampai sekarang." Kata Black Heart.

"Hebat, sekarang keadaan disini semakin buruk saja." Kata White Heart.

Azure Nova melihat ke arah dua orang itu. Mereka tidak menunjukkan niat bertarung jadi dia meletakkan pedangnya dan juga Avatarnya menghilang membuat salah satu gadis itu tersenyum dan berbicara.

"Aku menghargai kebaikanmu yang telah kau tunjukkan pada kami, kami di sini hanya ingin mengambil si idiot ini." Kata gadis berambut hijau. Sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya mengangguk menyebabkan gadis berambut hijau itu mendesah.

"Maaf dia tidak banyak bicara."

"Keberatan jika aku bertanya siapa kalian? Aku Azure Nova the Soul Linker" kata Rizuki.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, aku adalah penggemarmu dan namaku adalah Aruka Schild. Pemuda di sampingku yang mengenakan jubah itu bernama Hakuya." Kata Gadis itu.

Kemudian Hakuya membawa Yuyu Kangkang yang pingsan di bahunya dan berjalan samping Aruka.

"Kau tahu kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini." Kata Rizuki

Aruka hanya sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Ya aku tahi tapi ini perintah dari atasan kami. Dan senang bertemu denganmu, aku harap lain kali kita bisa berbicara lagi sebelum kita saling membunuh. Bye." Katanya dengan sebuah kedipan mata sebelum mulai menghilang.

"Oh hampir lupa, jangan khawatir tentang Leanbox, itu akan kembali normal dalam 3 hari." Katanya sebelum sepenuhnya hilang, membuat Vert sedikit mendesah dengan lega.

Kemudian Azure Nova berbalik ke kanannya untuk melihat Shatoyan masih dalam wujud perubahannya. Saat dia menghampirinya dia merasakan ada yang menyerangnya dan tampaknya Shatoyan juga merasakannya jadi dia mendorong Rizuki dari jalannya dan menahan serangan dari White Heart.

"MINGGIR, aku harus mengembalikan hutangku pada orang ini." Kata White Heart.

Shatoyan mencoba untuk menendang tapi dihindari saat White Heart sedikit mundur ke belakang. Rom dan Ram datang ke sisi White Heart, dengan senjata yang sudah siap. Shatoyan berdiri di hadapan Azure Nova dengan pedangnya yang sudah siap. Neptune dan sisa kelompok lainnya memutuskan untuk tidak menggangu dengan ini tapi Rizuki mempunyai rencana lain.

"Jika kau menyakitinya, maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk menjatuhkanmu." Katanya sambil menarik pedang emasnya.

"Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu." Kata White Heart sambil berlari ke arah Soul Linker dan Oraclenya.

* * *

**Chapter 5 End.**

**silahkan tinggalkan review kalian dan jgn yg FLAME.**

**Harem : ****Shatoyan, ********Neptune (Purple Heart Form), Noire (Black Heart Form), Blanc (White Heart Form), Vert (Green Heart Form), Nepgear, Uni, Tequila (WIP)******


	6. Chapter 6 : Troublesome Date Part 1

** Yo ane balik lgi dengan Chapter baru dan mohon maaf kalau storynya masih kurang bagus dan seru**

**sebelumnya makasih bwt Mugen no Tenma yang sudah membantu menuliskan chapter ini.**

**Okay silahkan dinikmati.**

* * *

**Chapter 06**

"**Troublesome Date Part 1****"**

**Normal POV**

Blanc berlari ke arah Soul Linker dengan maksud menyerang dengan satu serangan. Azure Nova tidak repot-repot untuk bergerak sama sekali. Dia memberitahu Shatoyan untuk menghindar dan tetap berdiri seperti patung. Saat Blanc hampir mendekatinya seorang gadis berambut ungu melesat melewatinya dan behenti tepat di hadapan Soul Linker, dan dia adalah Nepgear. Tapi sesuatu tampak sedikit berbeda, terlihat dia berusaha untuk melindungi Azure Nova. Purple Heart tidak begitu terkejut dengan kejadian yang berbalik dan tidak juga dengan yang lain kecuali White Heart yang baru saja menghentikan dirinya untuk menyerangan _Megami_ candidate.

"NEPGEAR, apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauhlah dari jalanku!" Suruh White Heart yang sedang marah.

"TIDAK, sudah cukup Blanc-san. Dia baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa kita dan wilayah kita. Sekarang kau malah ingin menyerangnya? Jika bukan karena dia kita semua sudah mati sekarang. Lagi pula melawannya sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Kita bahkan tidak bisa menghadapi Yuyu Kangkang dengan kekuatan kita tapi dia bisa seimbang dengannya bahkan sebelum dia mendapat kekuatan barunya, jadi tolonglah hentikan pertarungan yang tidak ada gunanya aku mohon." Nepgear memohon.

Pada saat itu White Heart membeku dan berpikir beberapa detik. Sampai adiknya menaruh tangan mereka di punggungnya untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menurunkan senjatanya. Semuanya mendesah dengan lega tapi kemudian Noire baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Hey, dimana Rizuki? Dia bisa saja menolong kita." Katanya.

Semua orang kecuali Tequila yang mengetahui Rizuki yang ingin identitasnya sebagai Azure Nova di rahasiakan mulai penasaran. Rizuki tahu dia membutuhkan sebuah rencana tapi kemudian dia mengingat dia mendapatkan luka dari pertarungan melawan monster mesin yang diketahui sebagai Meneses. Sehingga dengan ini dia mempunyai sebuah rencana. Menggunakan telepati dia memberitahu Shatoyan apa yang di rencanakannya dan Shatoyan segera kembali ke wujud semula.

"Rizuki? Dia yang lebih tinggi darimu, berambut hitam dan membawa Twin Blade di belakang badannya?" Tanya Soul Linker

"Ya itu dia tapi bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Black Heart.

Sang Azure Nova terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab,

"Aku menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri di hutan sebelum aku datang ke sini. Aku membawanya ke hotel di sebuah kota yang di sebut Lowee Resort. Saat dia sudah sadar dia berkata bahwa dia mempunyai semacam obat yang dapat menolongnya jadi sebelum aku meninggalkannya aku merawat lukanya yang ringan, mungkin dia Rizuki yang kau maksud." Kata Azure Nova.

Black Heart dan Uni berdiri disana dengan sedikit shock. Mereka telah meninggalkan Rizuki di belakang dengan kondisi seperti itu. Setelah itu mereka langsung berlari bergegas untuk melihat keadaannya. Rizuki melihat ini dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Shatoyan kita juga harus pergi, kita harus menemukan informasi lebih banyak tentang kelompok Val-Fasq." Kata Azure Nova.

Kemudian Oracle berdiri di belakang Soul Linker sambil mereka mulai menghilang dalam pusaran api biru.

"Tunggu, terima kasih telah menolongku Azure Nova, aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu." Kata Nepgear.

Nova tersenyum dan mengangguk sedikit sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"_Onee-chan_, kita juga harus pergi ke hotel." Minta Nepgear.

Purple Heart mengangguk setuju sambil mereka mengejar Noire dan Uni.

* * *

**Di Hotel**

Rizuki benar-benar telah merencanakan sebelumnya dalam kasus ini. Itu adalah hotel di mana dia dan Shatoyan tinggal semalam. Rizuki menyuruh Shatoyan untuk bersembunyi dan Shatoyan memberitahu Rizuki kalau dia bisa bersembunyi dalam Mindscapenya dan Rizuki setuju dengan itu jadi tidak ada yang akan curiga. Ketika Shatoyan telah menghilang Rizuki menyadari masih ada luka goresan dari pertarungannya dengan monster mesin itu jadi dia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu botol dari Ω (Omega) Elixir yang tersisa dan dia meminumnya, dengan cepat luka-lukanya pun sembuh. Sesaat kemudian sambil dia berbaring di tempat tidur Noire dan Uni memasuki ruangan.

"RIZUKI!" mereka berteriak menyebabkan Soul Linker memegang kepalanya sedikit.

"Tolong jangan berteriak." Katanya

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah Rizuki dan sepenuhnya bingung bagaimana pun dia baik-baik saja secara sempurna sampai Noire melihat botol crystal di tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan bilang itu adalah…" Noire memulai.

"Ya, ini adalah Ω (Omega) Elixir yang lain, walaupun masih prototype aku masih punya beberapa." Kata Rizuki sambil dia menunjukkan Ω (Omega) Elixir yang lain kepada kakak beradik ini.

Noire dan Uni melihat ke arah benda biru yang berkilau itu dari dekat.

"Whoa, aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, benar-benar indah." Kata Uni.

"Harusku akui aku sedikit iri dengan Blanc yang telah mencoba ini. belum lagi ciumannya." Bisik Noire pada bagian terakhir tapi Uni mendengarnya dan sedikit tertawa.

"Lagipula aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kalian." Kata Rizuki sambil dia mengarahkan pakaian mereka yang compang-camping. Para gadis memerah setelah menyadarinya. Kemudian Rizuki meraih tasnya dan mengambil dua buah disc.

"Gunakan ini." Katanya

Noire dan Uni menyentuhnya dan tiba-tiba muncul pakaian holografis di depan mereka. Mereka pun memilih pakaian tersebut dan tiba-tiba pakaian mereka yang compang-camping berganti pada pakaian yang lain dengan instan.

"Pakaian itu terlihat cocok dengan kalian berdua terutama kau Noire." Kata Rizuki membuatnya sedikit malu.

"T-terserah, ini bukan berarti aku memilihnya untukmu atau apapun." Kata _Megami_

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Rizuki dan Noire, Uni yang mendengar pujian dari Rizuki pun blushing di pipinya dan merasakan sedikit iri karena Rizuki lebih memuji Kakaknya.

Rizuki bertanya untuk detilnya tentang apa yang terjadi jadi semuanya duduk di sofa dan mulai menjelaskan kepada Soul Linker tentang apa yang terjadi. Baru saja Uni ingin memulai Histoire, Neptune dan Nepgear memasuki ruangan.

"Rizuki kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neptune.

Neptune tampak agak sedikit tidak tenang. Kemudian Histoire menepuk bahunya.

"Tolong tenanglah di sini ada yang sedang sakit." Kata Oracle dari Planeptune.

Nepgear membutuhkan waktu untuk melihat Rizuki dan menyadari dia baik-baik saja. Rizuki menyadari dari tatapannya dan memtuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang belum ditanyakan.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Nepgear akan tanyakan, aku mengambil salah satu dari ini." Kata Soul Linker sambil dia mengulurkan botol yang mengandung Ω (Omega) Elixir.

"Itu Ω (Omega) Elixir, obat terlangka di seluruh Geimugyou-kai. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Histoire.

"Aku mempunyai beberapa. Aku memberikan satu pada Blanc-sama dan satu lagi untuk diriku setelah menerima pukulan dari mesin itu. Dan seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya masih tahap prototype, tapi hasilnya tidak kalah dengan Ω (Omega) Elixir yang aslinya. " Jawabnya.

"Aku mengerti, jadi kau adalah orang yang telah menolong White Heart setelah serangan dari Soul Linker tapi aku penasaran, mengapa kau tahu situasinya?" Tanya Histoire.

"Aku mendengarnya dari rumor kalau Blanc-sama di kalahkan oleh seseorang, jadi aku segera ke Lowee basilicom dan bertemu dokter disana. Setelah aku mendengar cerita dari dokter tersebut aku segera pergi ke ruangan Blanc-sama dan memberinya obat." Respon Rizuki.

Histoire melihat Rizuki dengan ekspresi lembut.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih sudah menolong salah satu _Megami_ Gemugyou-kai." Kata Histoire sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula mungkin ini yang diinginkan orangtuaku ." Kata Rizuki sedikit sedih.

Semuanya kecuali Noire merasakan kesedihan dari perkataan Rizuki.

"Jika aku boleh bertanya apa maksudmu Narukami-san?" Tanya Nepgear.

"Ayahku seorang peneliti sedangkan ibuku seorang yang bisa membuat Ω (Omega) Elixir dengan bantuan ayahku. Mereka berdua meninggal akibat sebuah kecelakaan, tapi hari sebelum kecelakaan tersebut mereka berkata mereka menjadi peneliti karena mereka ingin menolong orang-orang." Jawab Rizuki.

Semuanya tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Rizuki dan Nepgear merasa bersalah karena telah bertanya.

"Maafkan aku Narukami-san, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkan kembali kejadian yang sedih bagimu." Kata Nepgear sambil membungkuk.

"Sudahlah Nepgear tidak apa-apa, mereka juga pasti ingin aku terus maju dan tidak untuk bersedih. Dan juga kau bisa memanggilku dengan Rizuki." Kata Rizuki yang sukses membuat Nepgear blushing.

"B-Baik, Naru- maksudku Rizuki-san." Kata Nepgear yang masih blushing.

"Ngomong-ngomong bukankah kalian ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rizuki yang ingin kembali ke topik utama.

"Baiklah kami akan menjelaskan kepadamu Rizuki-san apa yang terjadi." Kata Histoire, mereka pun mulai duduk dan memberitahu Rizuki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

**Kelompok White Heart**

Yang lainnya yang belum menjenguk Rizuki membantu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi saat Azure Nova dan Yuyu Kangkang bertarung. Tapi diantara mereka Tequila sedamg melamun sambil memikirkan pertarungan yang dia saksikan.

'Kekuatan Rizuki, sangat hebat tapi kekuatan itu sedikit demi sedikit akan mencapai level yang akan menyebabkan bencana pada Gemugyou-kai dan bencana Soul Linker akan terjadi lagi atau Rizuki mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya.' Pikir Tequila.

Kemudian sesuatu menarik jubahnya. Tequila melihat ke bawah untuk melihat Rom yang menunjuk ke semuanya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya

"Tidak, tidak ada masa…" Chika mencoba untuk menjawab tapi di potong oleh Vert.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ketahui." Kata _Megami_ dari Leanbox .

Tequila melihat ke arahnya kemudian melihat ke semuanya dan berpikir dia tahu pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Kau ingin mengetahui siapa diriku kan?" tanyanya

"Tidak hanya itu." Kata White Heart yang menyebabkannya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Histoire memberitahu kami kalau 4 _Megami_ sebelumnya bertarung saat Soul Linker pertama mengamuk dan mencoba menghancurkan segalanya. Tapi dia juga menceritakan ada penyihir di balik bayangan yang membantu 4 _Megami_ sebelumnya." Kata White Heart.

Tequila menutup matanya sambil dia mengingat pertarungan yang membawa bencana itu yang merusak beberapa dimensi dan mengubah seluruh dari kehidupan semua makhluk. Tequila membuka matanya dan melihat semuanya sedang memerhatikannya.

"Kalian berharap untuk mengetahui tentang bencana Soul Linker, benar kan?" Tanya Tequila.

Semuanya menganguk setuju sambil Tequila mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama jadi daripada aku memberitahu kalian semua, aku pikir aku kan menunjukkan pada kalian." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat. Kemudian terdapat aura aneh di sekelilingnya, matanya pun bersinar putih sebelum dia dan kelompok tersebut menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

**Kembali ke Hotel**

Histoire, Neptune, Noire, Nepgear dan Uni baru saja selesai menjelaskan kepada Rizuki tentang apa yang terjadi di taman bermain. Rizuki cukup sadar mengetahuinya karena mereka belum tahu kalau Rizuki adalah Azure Nova, tapi dia memutuskan menanganinya dengan teori dari apa yang dia dengar.

"Jadi apa kalian tahu apa yang dicari dari kelompok Val-Fasq yang kalian ceritakan ini?" Tanya Rizuki.

Semuanya menggelengkan kepala mereka pada situasi ini membuat Soul Linker mendesah.

"Aku mungkin bisa mencari tahu, tapi aku membutuhkan waktu." Kata Histoire.

"Tiga hari kan Histy?" Tanya Purple Heart.

"Tepat." Jawab Histoire.

"Karena kita telah menetapkan rencana kita, mungkin lebih baik kita beristirahat sekarang." Kata Noire.

"Aku setuju denganmu Noire, sampai nanti Ri-zu-ki-kun." Kata Neptune dengan suara erotis sambil mengedipkan matanya membuat Rizuki sedikit blush kemudian dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Noire yang melihat tingkah laku Neptune kepada Rizuki entah kenapa membuatnya kesal begitu juga dengan Uni dan Nepgear.

"Rizuki _no baka_." Kata Noire dengan ekspresi kesal dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Rizuki bingung kenapa Noire begitu kesal, saat dia ingin menanyakannya kepada Uni dan Nepgear mereka berdua memalingkan muka mereka dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Noire dan segera mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan.

Yang di ruangan tersebut hanya ada Rizuki dan Histoire.

"Ada dengan mereka dan kenapa mereka begitu kesal?" Tanya Rizuki.

"Aku mohon maaf atas kelakuan Neptune, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Rizuki-san." Kata Histoire yang kemudian dia juga pergi dari ruangan.

Setelah Rizuki tidak merasakan keberadaan para _Megami _dan Oracle, Rizuki memanggil Shatoyan dan Shatoyan pun berada di sisi Rizuki.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu Rizuki?" Tanya Shatoyan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat kita bertemu dengan Aruka Schild dan Hakuya entah kenapa kekuatan mereka lebih kuat dari Yuyu Kangkang." Jawab Rizuki.

"Karena mereka memang lebih kuat dari Yuyu Kangkang bahkan mereka berdua dapat mengalahkanmu saat ini." Kata Shatoyan yang menarik perhatian Rizuki.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau bilang hanya aku yang dapat mengalahkan Val-Fasq?" Tanya Rizuki.

"Iya memang hanya kau yang dapat mengalahkan mereka, tapi tidak saat ini karena segel kekuatanmu belum terlepas sepenuhnya." Jawab Shatoyan.

Rizuki berpikir sejenak dan dia menanyakan lagi maksud Shatoyan.

"Jelaskan apa maksud mu." Kata Rizuki.

"Kekuatan Soul Linker terdapat segel yang hanya beberapa orang yang dapat melepaskanya, salah satunya diriku. Aku melepaskan kekuatan salah satu Avatarmu, berbeda dengan yang lain hanya dapat memanggil satu Avatar kau dapat memanggil berbagai macam Avatar. Karena itulah Soul Linker disebut juga sebagai Ruler of All Avatars, tapi kau baru melepaskan satu segel jadi mengalahkan Val-Fasq sangat mustahil." Kata Shatoyan.

Rizuki terdiam sejenak, dia harus berpikir kembali dan menyerap informasi yang diberikan oleh Shatoyan tentang kekuatan Soul Linker.

"Jadi, aku harus menemukan orang yang dapat melepaskan segel itu." Kata Rizuki sambal berada dalam posisi berpikir.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya kekuatan Soul Linker didapat dari ikatan antara Soul Linker dan orang yang dipercayanya. Tapi walaupun kekuatan Soul Linker terlepas mengalahkan Val-Fasq sangat mustahil dilakukan sendirian." Kata Shatoyan memasang tanpang khawatir di wajahnya.

Dia merasakan perasaan takut jika dia kehilangan Rizuki entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit jika dia kehilangan Rizuki.

Rizuki yang menyadari kekhawatiran Shatoyan mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melawan mereka semua sendiri." Kata Rizuki sambil tersenyum.

Shatoyan yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit lega kalau Rizuki tidak akan berbuat nekat.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Shatoyan.

"Aku akan mencoba berlatih lagi mengendalikan kekuatan Soul Linker dan juga untuk melawan Val-Fasq aku harus membutuhkan sebuah grup." Jawab Rizuki.

"Grup?" Tanya Shatoyan.

"Singkatnya aku membutuhkan beberapa orang dengan kekuatan yang unik dan juga mereka yang dapat aku percaya." Jawab Rizuki.

"Begitu, aku mengerti memang dengan begitu kita bisa melawan Val-Fasq dengan efektif. Tapi kita juga harus mencari orang yang dapat menggunakan Avatar, karena hampir semua anggota Val-Fasq adalah Avatar Wielder." Kata Shatoyan dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, untuk saat ini hanya aku dan kau Shatoyan. Aku akan mencoba mengajak Tequila untuk bergabung dan untuk sisanya kita harus mencari mereka." Kata Rizuki.

"Bagaimana dengan para _Megami_?" Tanya Shatoyan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengajak mereka. Karena saat ini mereka menganggap kita musuh dan lagi aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka." Jawab Rizuki.

"Aku mengerti, untuk sementara kita akan menunggu informasi yang sedang di cari oleh _Nee-san_." Kata Shatoyan dan Rizuki pun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah karena kita sudah membuat rencana sekarang biarkan aku istirahat." Kata Rizuki yang kemudian menutup matanya.

Shatoyan hanya tertawa kecil, dia melihat Rizuki yang sudah tertidur dan tanpa sadar dia mencium pipinya.

"Semoga mimpi indah, my Soul Linker." Bisik Shatoyan, kemudian dia menghilang.

* * *

**Rizuki POV**

Saat aku bangun ternyata sudah pagi…walaupun masih jam 5 pagi tepatnya, mungkin pertarungan kemarin menghabiskan staminaku. Sekarang tinggal mencari anggota untuk grup kecilku mungkin aku akan mencari Tequila nanti.

Saat aku akan meranjak dari tempat tidur aku merasa ada seseorang di sebelahku. Perlahan aku melihat dan aku sangat terkejut melihat Shatoyan di sampingku yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi dia setengah telanjang!?

Aku perlahan meranjak dari tempat tidur agar Shatoyan tidak terbangun dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Setelah itu aku keluar dari kamar untuk berolah raga, tapi saat aku membuka pintu aku mendengar suara Shatoyan.

"Rizuki…" Kata Shatoyan

Saat aku melihat ke arahnya dia masih tertidur mungkin dia mengigau. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya tertawa kecil dan segera keluar kamar.

Setelah berolah raga aku kembali ke hotel untuk membersihkan diriku, aku meliaht ke kamar melihat Shatoyan yang masih tertidur. Mungkin pertarungan kemarin memang menghabiskan banyak stamina belum lagi aku masih terkejut dengan perubahan Shatoyan.

Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar Lowee saja. Aku sengaja tidak untuk membangunkan Shatoyan, dia layak untuk istirahat setelah pertarungan kemarin.

Sekarang aku berada di taman Lowee, saat aku melihat jam tanganku sudah jam 7 pagi wajar saja jika masih sepi. Kemudian aku duduk di sekitar taman itu, aku ingat pernah kesini saat orang tuaku libur dan kami berempat pun bermain di tanah salju yang lembut. Aku harap aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku lagi bersama keluargaku walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

Aku memandang taman itu dan melihat gadis berambut putih mengenakan jaket hitam, aku mengenalnya dia _Megami_ dari Lastation Noire. Terlihat dia sedang menatapku, kemudian mata kami berdua saling bertemu Noire langsung menghampiriku.

"Hey Rizuki kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." Kata Noire

"Ya kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu Noire." Kataku sedikit tersenyum

Beberapa detik kami melihat satu sama lain dan aku melihat pipinya mulai memerah.

"Noire apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah?" Tanyaku.

Noire pun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku, apa aku salah bertanya.

"T-Tidak mana mungkin aku sakit! Kau benar-benar tidak peka." Jawab Noire dan sedikit berbisik pada kalimat terakhir yang tidak aku dengar.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanyaku penasaran pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Noire kesal sambil memalingkan kepalanya dan wajahnya masih memerah.

"Ya jika kau bilang begitu, terlebih lagi apa kau mempunyai urusan denganku?" Tanyaku.

"Kau harus menemaniku siang ini. Bukan berarti aku ingin mengajakmu atau apapun jadi jangan salah paham." Jawab Noire dengan nada menuntut dan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Sebenarnya siang ini…" Perkataanku belum selesai tapi dipotong oleh Noire.

"Tentu saja kau menerimanya. Aku tunggu di Planeptune PASTIKAN kau datang." Kata Noire yang kemudian dia berlari.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk." Kataku pelan.

Mungkin keberuntunganku menghilang saat aku melihat Neptune yang menatap tajam dari kejauhan. Dia mengenakan sweeter berwarna ungu gelap kemudian dia menghampiriku dengan aura yang gelap.

"Rizuki apa kau mempunyai rencana siang ini?" Tanya Neptune yang sedang tersenyum. Tapi jika di perhatikan ada aura aneh yang mengelilinya.

"Ya, sebenarnya…" Perkataanku dipotong oleh Neptune.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau pergi denganku ke suata tempat dan aku menunggumu di Planeptune." Kata Neptune sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Tapi…" Belum aku jelaskan dia sudah pergi.

Kenapa setiap 10 detik keberuntunganku menghilang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Semoga saja aku dapat bertahan menghadapi mereka berdua.

Dan juga aku berharap mereka bisa mengerti jika waktunya sudah tiba. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasakan waktunya melaksanakan rencanaku sudah dekat. Walaupun nantinya kami menjadi musuh, tapi aku akan melindungi mereka dari kegelapan. Sudah kuputuskan ini jalan yang harus aku ambil sebagai Soul Linker.

* * *

**Di sutatu tempat di Geimugyou-kai**

**Normal POV**

Yuyu Kangkang telah merusak segala yang ada dihadapannya sampai dia dihentikan oleh dua orang berjubah yang diketahui sebagai Hakuya dan Aruka. Aruka mengeluarkan rantai dari bawah tanah dan mengikat Yuyu Kangkang.

"Bisakah kau tenang makhluk tidak berguna." Kata Aruka.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tidak berguna! Lepaskan aku sebelum aku menghabisi kalian berdua!" Teriak Yuyu Kangkang.

Aruka yang melihat tingkah Yuyu Kangkang hanya menghela nafas.

"Salah satu dari kami dapat mengalahkanmu, terutama Hakuya jika kau tidak hati-hati terlebih lagi Boss sedang mengawasi jadi akan sangat buruk jika kau menyerang salah satu komandannya saat dia mengawasi kita." Kata Aruka sambil melepaskan Yuyu Kangkang.

Ketiganya berbalik melihat sosok baru di hadapan mereka walaupun yang terlihat hanya banyanganya saja dan juga cahaya silver yang menyinari tubuhnya tapi dilihat dari bayangannya sosok itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Menarik sekali, sepertinya Soul Linker yang baru sudah bangkit." Katanya. Suaranya begitu lembut seperti bidadari.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Angel of Fallen Darkness?" Tanya Aruka.

"Untuk sementara kita tunggu dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi tapi sambil menunggu, Zeru pergi dan hiburlah para _Megami_ sedikit dan berhati-hatilah terhadap Soul Linker."

Sosok yang tidak jauh dari bayangan tersebut melangkah. Dia mengenakan topeng seperti pantomin. Dia juga mengenakan armor ungu dibadannya, di sampan kanan pinggannya terdapat senjata berupa Revolver dan di kirinya berupa pedang Rapier. Di tengah armornya terdapat Kristal yang memancarkan aura aneh.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Zeru. Dia berjalan dari tempat persembunyian dan saat dia berada di sebuah gerbang dia mendadak menghilang ditelan cahaya.

"Berhati-hatilah Zeru, sebaiknya kau kembali hidup-hidup." Kata Aruka.

Kemudian muncul lagi sosok pria berjubah yang misterius.

"Angel of Fallen Darkness izinkan aku mengawasi Soul Linker yang baru." Katanya.

"Baiklah aku izinkan lagipula kau ingin melihatnya lagi kan sebelum kalian saling berhadapan."

"Iya, kalau begitu aku berangkat." Kata pria itu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Yosh silahkan review, follow dan favorite.

**Hare****m : Shatoyan, Neptune (Purple Heart Form), Noire (Black Heart Form), Blanc (White Heart Form), Vert (Green Heart Form), Nepgear, Uni, Tequila (WIP)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Troublesome Date Part 2

**Yo Minna maaf kalau baru Update soalnya sibuk sama perkuliahan**

**Silahkan dinikmati cerita ane**

* * *

**Opening Song : Ryuusei Miracle  
**

**Sou sa maiagare hoshi yo  
Ichido dake kagayaite futari wo terashite  
Unmei no sora wo kakeru  
Hitosuji no hikari ga futari wo kaete yuku yo**

**Tashikameta no wa kowai kara ja nai  
Shoujun wa ano ryuusei ni shibotta  
Marui renzu ni hitai wo yoseta  
"Hajimaru yo" kimi ga yoko de tsubuyaku  
Sotto iki wo tometa futari te nigitta  
Wakatte irun da  
Mou sugu kitto kiseki ga yatte kuru**

**Saa maiagare hoshi yo  
Ichido dake kagayaite futari wo terashite  
Unmei no sora wo kakeru  
Hitosuji no hikari ga futari wo kaete yuku yo**

* * *

**Chapter 07**

"**Rizuki's Trouble Date Part 2"**

**Rizuki POV**

Aku sekarang duduk di sebuah kursi depan hotel. Aku memberitahu Shatoyan akan pergi ke suatu tempat, tentu saja aku tidak memberitahu dengan siapa aku akan pergi karena aku merasa akan menjadi masalah jika memberitahunya.

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan sekarang sudah jam 12:00pm walaupun masih 30 menit lagi aku harus ke Planeptune dan bertemu dengan Noire dan Neptune, aku harap ini tidak akan menjadi bencana. Aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan jaket hitam lengan panjang daripada dengan pakaian normalku. Saat aku masih memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku dapat membuat mereka berdua senang tanpa adanya pertengkaran. Tidak sadar ada seseorang dihadapanku.

"Hey." Sapa orang tersebut. Saat aku mendengarnya aku melihat Uni yang sudah di hadapanku.

"Huh? oh Uni, selamat siang."

Aku melihat Uni dan dia terlihat gugup juga wajahnya sedikit memerah. Terkadang aku bingung apa meraka terkena demam dadakan. Uni berpaling sedkit sebelum melihatku.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku duduk disini?" Tanya Uni dan aku bergeser sedikit untuk memeberikan ruang untuknya.

Uni pun segera duduk disampingku, dan keadaan disini agak canggung sedikit. Uni melihat tangannya sambil dia memainkan jari-jarinya. Aku menjadi sedikit khawatir melihat tingkahnya saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku

Uni melihatku dengan sedikit merona di pipinya, jadi aku memegang dahinya dengan tanganku. Dia terlihat mulai memerah dan segera aku mengukur suhu badannya dengan dahiku bertemu dengan dahinya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, tapi suhunya normal-normal saja. Kemudian Uni mulai mendorongku.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Uni

"Aku hanya memeriksa suhumu saja dan sepertinya kau tidak demam." Jawabku

Uni melihatku beberapa saat dan dia mengambil nafas panjang.

"A-Aku tidak sakit. A-Aku hanya tidak pernah mengatakan ini pada laki-laki." Katanya

"Mengatakan apa?" Tanyaku bingung sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"…Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin. Kau telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu." Kata Uni

"Itu bukan apa-apa, aku tidak bisa diam saat ada yang sedang membutuhkan. Dan kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, aku akan melakukannya tidak peduli musuh yang aku lawan." Balasku

Uni melihatku dengan pipinya yang memerah, apa benar dia tidak sakit.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak berpikir…terima kasih saja cukup jadi aku akan memberitahumu beberapa hal tentang kakakku." Kata Uni

Setelah 5 menit berlalu Uni memberitahuku beberapa hal tentang Noire dan sudah hampir saatnya aku pergi ke Planeptune. Uni pun berdiri dari kursinya dan melihatku sesaat, aku yang menyadari tatapannya segera bertanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku

Tanpa aku sadari Uni memukul dahiku membuat kepalaku pening secara tiba-tiba karena pukulan tang tidak terduga.

"Untuk apa kau memukulku?" Tanyaku

"Untuk mencek demam beberapa saat yang lalu." Kata Uni sambil melipat tangannya.

Sebelum aku bisa membalasnya Uni memegangi wajahku dan mencium dimana dia tadi memukulku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku pasti memerah dan mataku sedikit terbuka lebar. Beberapa saat Uni melepasku.

"Itu untuk menolongku kemarin. Onee-chan pasti sudah menunggumu jadi semoga beruntung dengannya." Kata Uni sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku menyentuh dahiku yang dicium olehnya dan hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat.

'Mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.' Pikirku lalu aku segera berangkat menuju ke Planeptune.

Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Lebih baik aku harus cepat sebelum Noire dan Neptune datang. Semoga saja tidak terjadi masalah meskipun aku berpikir ini menjadi sebiah masalah.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagiku untuk sampai ke Planeptune, meskipun menggunakan kekuatan Soul Linker agar lebih cepat dan ternyata agak sulit untuk tidak di ketahui oleh _Megami_ tapi setidaknya aku berhasil. Sekarang tinggal menunggu saja.

Tidak lama aku melihat Noire sedang berjalan di temapat aku berdiri, dari ekspresinya sepertinya dia terkejut melihatku sudah berada disini.

"Oh, kau sudah disini? Aku dengar biasanya laki-laki sering terlambat." Kata Noire

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat gadis menunggu." Kataku

Sebelum Noire membalas aku merasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Entah kenapa aku merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di punggungku. Aku juga merasakan bantalan yang menyentuh punggungku dan aku tahu siapa yang telah memelukku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Ri-zu-ki-kun." Kata seseorang yang sedang memelukku dengan nada yang erotis.

Aku menoleh kepalaku dan yang memelukku adalah _Megami_ dari Planeptune. Saat aku berbalik lagi melihat Noire aku tidak bisa melihat matanya karena terhalang oleh poninya tapi, aku bisa melihat aura hitam dari dirinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Ri-zu-ki." Kata Noire sambil tersenyum. Jika orang lain melihat senyuman itu mungkin mereka berpendapat bahwa itu senyuman yang manis dan dapat membuat semua laki-laki meneteskan darah dari hidung mereka. Tapi, untukku itu senyuman yang mengerikan bahkan aku dapat melihat sesosok yang mungkin seperti Avatar di belakangnya.

"T-Tunggu Noire ini bisaku jelaskan." Kataku namun karena tubuhku sedikit gugup sampai membuat Noire salah paham.

"Ufufufu, Noire dapatkah kau selesaikan urusanmu? Aku dan Rizuki harus pergi berkencan." Kata Neptune yang membuat situasiku tambah parah.

"HAAAH!? Asal kau tahu Neptune aku yang pertama kali mengajaknya jadi jangan ganggu kencan kami!" Teriak Noire, namun beberapa saat kemudian sepertinya dia tersadar apa yang dikatakannya.

"M-Maksudku i-i-ini bukan kencan, aku melakukan ini karena dia telah menyelamatkan Uni." Lanjutnya sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Jika kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa maka jangan lakukan. Aku memang mengajaknya kencan dan aku tahu dimana tempat yang bagus karena ini adalah negaraku." Kata Neptune sambil memeluk tangan kiriku. Entah disengaja atau tidak tapi, aku dapat merasakan asetnya yang lembut.

Noire terlihat geram saat dia meliaht Neptune memeluk tanganku, sudah kuduga ini pasti menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat Darling~" Kata Neptune

"Darling!?" Kataku terkejut kenapa dia memanggilku begitu? Padahal kami belum resmi menjadi pasangan dan itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi padaku.

Aku melihat muka Noire yang marah dan tanpa aku duga dia memeluk tangan tangan kananku dan seperti Neptune aku dapat merasakan asetnya yang lembut. Kalau aku dapat melihat mukaku pasti mukaku sudah memerah.

"Aku melakukan ini karena jika aku tidak membalas budi maka reputasiku bisa turun dan dapat memalukan negaraku." Kata Noire dengan muka yang memerah.

"Jika itu maumu silahkan saja. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak menganggu kencanku dengan Rizuki-kun Noire." Kata Neptune dengan tatapan yang menantang.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Kata Noire tidak kalah dengan Neptune.

Merekapun saling menatap satu sama lainnya, aku berani bersumpah melihat sebuah kilatan dari mata mereka.

"Um, kalian berdua bisakah kalian…" Aku ingin berkata sesuatu tapi mereka tidak membiarkanku mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"KAU DIAM SAJA!" Kata Neptune dan Noire secara bersamaan. Merekapun menatap satu sama lain lagi dan memalingkan muka mereka. Aku hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang dan sepertinya ini tidak akan berjalan dengan sangat baik.

* * *

**Shatoyan POV**

Aku sekarang masih di hotel, aku tahu Rizuki pergi dengan 2 _Megami_. Walaupun aku merasa dada ini sakit tapi, aku harus tahu posisiku sekarang mengingat Rizuki pasti meluangkan waktunya bersama _Megami_ karena pasti setelah itu dia akan melaksanakan rencananya.

"Aku harap kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan Rizuki." Kataku pada diri sendiri.

Aku tahu jalan yang akan diambilnya pasti akan menggoyahkan hatinya. Tapi walaupun begitu dia masih akan melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura yang aneh dan akan muncul di Geimugyou-kai.

"Aura ini…" Kataku

Aura ini sangat familiar, tidak salah lagi Val-Fasq akan menyerang walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang. Dan juga aku merasakan beberapa orang yang pastinya seorang Avatar Wielder.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja….Rizuki." Kataku

Sekarang aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena jika aku keluar maka akan timbul kecurigaan.

* * *

**? POV**

"Hey apa kita sudah sampai?" Kata seorang pemuda berambut biru tua.

"Sebentar lagi, kau ini sabar sedikit bisa kan?" Kata pemuda yang lain berambut coklat.

Saat ini kedua pemuda itu sedang berjalan di tengah hutan dan sepertinya mereka sedang mencari seseorang.

"Bisakah kau menggunakan portal anehmu itu?"

"Jika kau mengeluh terus kenapa tidak gunakan sihirmu?"

"…"

"…"

"Aku harap ini sepadan jika kita sudah sampai."

"Oh iya, apa ramalan dari Avatarmu itu tepat?"

"Tentu saja dan jangan lupa selain ramalan itu kita juga harus memenuhi janji kita."

"Aku tahu dan aku pernah melihatnya saat aku membantu para _Megami_ saat melawan Yuyu Kangkang dan dia sudah menjadi kuat."

"Sepertinya janji kita untuk menjadi kuat sudah terpenuhi."

"Tentu saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Arrggg…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rizuki, Noire dan Neptune berjalan-jalan dan berakhir di tempat terbaru di Planeptune yaitu taman bermain Violet Park. Neptune dan Noire masih memelototi satu sama lain sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka pada Rizuki.

Semua laki-laki pasti akan sangat iri dan ingin menukar tempat dengannya. Namun bagi Rizuki ini seperti siksaan baginya.

"Hey lihat itu Purple Heart-sama." Kata salah satu penduduk Planeptune

"Bukannya hanya Purple Heart-sama saja, tapi Black Heart-sama juga."

"Tapi siapa laki-laki yang bersama mereka."

"Enaknya, aku juga ingin seperti laki-laki itu."

Bisikan dari penduduk Planeptune terdengar oleh mereka bertiga, namun Neptune dan Noire tidak mempedulikan itu. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana menarik perhatian Rizuki dan menyingkirkan salah satu dari Neptune dan Noire.

Bagi Rizuki dia tidak merasa nyaman karena beberapa penduduk memelototinya sebagian besar kaum laki-laki. Namun Rizuki tidak mengetahui diantara mereka mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Hey, bukankah dia itu _Bakemono_?" Kata orang yang sudah lanjut usia.

"Aku ingat 13 tahun lalu dia merupakan keluarga Narukami yang terkutuk."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"13 tahun yang lalu ada sebuah ledakan besar dan dia yang selamat dengan luka ringan."

"Pantas saja dia disebut _Bakemono_."

"Mungkin dia memanipulasi _Megami-sama_ untuk pergi dengannya."

"Menjijikan, benar-benar _Bakemono_."

Rizuki hanya bisa diam dan dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, dia merasa sakit didalam hatinya. Dia berpikir bahwa dunia sudah menolak keberadaannya bahkan dia sempat ingin bunuh diri. Namun karena suatu alasan dia tidak bisa.

Noire yang mendengarnya langsung menatap para penduduk Planeptune dengan tajam. Mereka tidak tahu penderitaannya dan kesal karena masih ada orang yang mengingat kejadian itu dan tidak bisa maju. Dalam hati dia bersumpah akan membantu Rizuki.

Neptune yang belum mengetahui masa lalu Rizuki merasa bingung apa yang dimaksud para penduduknya. Dia melihat kearah Noire dan dari ekspresi wajahnya dia mengerti maksud para penduduknya. Entah kenapa itu yang membuatnya merasa cemburu karena Noire mengetahui Sedikit tentang Rizuki di bandingkan dirinya.

"Rizuki apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Noire mencoba untuk membuat situasinya lebih baik

Rizuki yang mendengar Noire mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikirannya tentang masa lalunya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya tapi, Noire mengetahui kalau Rizuki tidak baik-baik saja.

Saat ingin mencoba bertanya lagi Rizuki diseret oleh Neptune dan Noire melepaskan pelukkannya dari tangan Rizuki dan itu membuat Noire marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Neptune?" Tanya Rizuki

"Sudah ikut saja denganku." Jawabnya mencoba menjauhkan Noire dari Rizuki tanpa diketahui oleh Rizuki

Setelah diseret oleh Neptune sekarang Rizuki dan Neptune sedang mengantri untuk menaiki rollercoater. Rollercoaste di Violet Garden berbeda dengan rollercoaster yang di Nitro Land. Karena rollercoaster ini sedikit lebih ekstrim.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menaiki ini Neptune?" Tanya Rizuki sedikit ragu karena melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Tentu saja aku yakin." Kata Neptune dan dia menarik Rizuki untuk menaiki rollercoaster

Rollercoaster pun mulai bergerak Rizuki yang masih ragu dan Neptune yang masih percaya diri. Saat rollercoaster mencapai puncak dan berhenti sesaat kemudian saat turun hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Rizuki sedang menikmatinya dan Neptune tampak ketakutan dan berusaha memeluk Rizuki, hal ini terus terjadi sampai mereka berdua turun dari rollercoaster itu.

"Tidak disangka ini cukup menyenangkan." Kata Rizuki dengan ekspresi senang.

"A-Aku tidak menyangka ini akan sangat menyeramkan." Kata Neptune dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja Neptune? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan ke toilet dulu jadi tolong tunggu aku." Kata Neptune yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan dia segera pergi ke toilet.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya apa yang akan-" Rizuki tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena ada yang menariknya dari belakang.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu." Kata Neptune yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. Tapi dia tidak melihat Rizuki dimanapun.

"Sialan, dia telah menemukannya." Kata Neptune sambil mengigit ibu jarinya. Dia tahu siapa yang telah membawa Rizuki menjauh darinya.

"Berani sekali kau meninggalkanku. Aku yang pertama kali mengajakmu dan kau memilih Neptune daripada aku!?" Kata Noire yang masih menarik Rizuki.

"Tapi itu bukan salahku." Kata Rizuki mencoba membela diri.

"DIAM! Sekarang kau harus mengikutiku PAHAM."

"Ba-Baik."

Rizuki sudah pasrah dengan situasi seperti ini. Apapun yang dia lakukan serba salah dimata kedua _Megami_. Sekarang dia sedikit mengerti kenapa ayahnya sangat takut pada ibunya.

Noire membawa Rizuki ke sebuah permainan menembak dengan pistol untuk mendapatkan hadiah tertentu.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya silahkan mencoba permainan ini dan dapatkan hadiah yang menarik." Kata orang yang membuat permainannya. Noire melihat-lihat hadiah yang disediakan dan melihat sebuah boneka beruang yang besar. Dia ingin memiliki boneka itu namun karena harga dirinya sebagai _Megami _dari Lastation dia sangat malu untuk mencobanya.

Rizuki yang mengetahui itu dia pun mencobanya jika dia memenangkan hadiah tersebut maka harga diri Noire bisa dijaga.

"Biarkan aku mecobanya paman." Kata Rizuki

"Ooh silahkan jika kau dapat menembak semua target maka kau dapat memilih hadianya."

Rizuki membayar untuk permainan tersebut dan saat permainan tersebut dimulai muncul tumpukan botol yang menjadi tergetnya. Rizuki mempunya kesempatan 3 kali, tembakan pertama dia gagal. Rizuki kemudian menganalisa botol-botol tersebut tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa matanya terlihat bersinar sesaat, saat dia menembak yang kedua secara mengejutkan berhasil membuat semua botol hancur.

"Selamat, kau berhasil memenangkan permainan ini. Sekarang pilih hadiah yang kau inginkan." Kata orang tersebut. Rizuki kemudian menunjukkan jarinya pada boneka yang dilihat oleh Noire.

"Ooh pilihan yang bagus untuk kekasihmu yang disebelah sana. Semoga beruntung." Kata orang tersebut sambil menyeringai.

Rizuki dan Noire yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung blushing terutama Noire karena ada yang mengira kalau Rizuki adalah kekasihnya. Rizuki menghampiri Noire dan memberikan boneka tersebut kepadanya.

"I-ini bukan berarti aku menginginkannya atau apapun. Aku menerimanya karena aku tidak bisa menolak pemberian orang itu saja." Kata Noire sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga dengan baik." Kata Rizuki sambil tersenyum

Tanpa diketahui oleh Rizuki, Noire memeluk erat boneka tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah.

'_Seandainya saja aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya_.' Pikir Noire

Setelah itu mereka berdua berkeliling dengan Noire satu tangan memeluk boneka dan satu lagi memegang tangan Rizuki tanpa disadarinya.

"Hey apa mereka berdua pasangan?" Tanya orang A

"Sepertinya, mereka berdua terlihat cocok."

"Kyaa, imutnya~"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini mereka berdua mendengar bisikan orang kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Rizuki dan Noire kembali blushing tapi, entah kenapa Noire merasa tidak keberatan sementara Rizuki merasakan hal yang aneh. Dia merasa tato yang di tanganya seperti berkedip-kedip, untungnya tidak diketahui oleh Noire.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada yang merdu namun mematikan.

Rizuki dan Noire berbalik dan mereka melihat Neptune dengan senyuman yang manis namun ada aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Neptune. Jangan ganggu kami." Kata Noire

"Seharushnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Kata Neptune

Mereka berdua terlihat akan berkelahi, sebelum Rizuki menghentikan mereka berdua dia mendengar suara ledakan.

*BOOM*

Para penduduk terlihat panic dan beberapa mulai berlari. Sebagian meneriakkan sesuatu yang dapat didengar oleh Rizuki namun tidak didengar oleh Neptune dan Noire.

"Selamatkan diri kalian! _S-Shinigami _muncul!"

Rizuki sekarang mengerti arti tato yang terus berkedip, mungkin ini ulah Val-Fasq. Namun suara ledakan tersebut berada di tempat yang berlawanan dengan teriakan penduduk yang menyebutkan _Shinigami_.

"Neptune, Noire kalian periksa suara ledakan tersebut. Aku akan memeriksa tempat yang lain." Kata Rizuki tanpa menunggu jawaban dia langsung berlari mencari _Shinigami_.

* * *

**Noire POV**

Rizuki pergi sebelum aku bisa menjawabnya, dasar bodoh kenapa dia bertindak sendiri. B-bukan berarti aku peduli atau apapun, aku hanya tidak terima dia pergi sebelum aku menjawabnya itu saja.

"Untuk sementara kita tunda dulu urusan kita Neptune." Kataku sambil pergi ke sumber ledakan tersebut,

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku." Kata Neptune sambil mengejarku.

Kami berdua ditutupi cahaya dan pakaian kami berganti menjadi pakaian yang siap tempur. Kami melihat sumber ledakan tersebut dan berasal dari kincir angin. Sial padahal itu tujuanku selanjutnya bersama Rizuki.

Lalu aku melihat robot berwarna pink keunguan. Aku menunjuknya dengan rapierku sementara Neptune dengan katananya.

"Siapa kau!?" Kataku menuntut

"Oh maafkan aku, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah penyihir techno yang bekerja dibalik tirai. Hacker tidak terhentikan Anonydeath." Balas robot tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan menghancurkan kencanku." Kata Neptune

Apa maksudnya dengan 'kencanku' sudah jelas kalian berdua yang sudah menghancurkan kencanku.

"Maaf tapi, ada seseorang yang sudah membayarku untuk pekerjaan ini jadi aku lakukan. Selain itu aku bisa bertemu dengan Black Heart-sama. Ngomon-ngomon aku adalah pengemarmu." Kata robot itu. Jika dia penggemarku aku merasa jijik bertemu dengannya.

Kemudian Anonydeath menjentrikkan jarinya lalu keluar banyak sekali photo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Aku mengambil salah satu photo tersebut dan itu membuatku terkejut. Karena ini adalah photo saat aku bercosplay.

"Aku menghack camera pengamanmu dan ternyata kau cukup manis juga. Jadi aku mengambil photo-photo ini untuk aku sebar."

"TTTTTIIIIDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" Teriakku, aku tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui ini terutama Rizuki. Jika dia melihatku seperti ini maka habislah sudah hidupku.

Aku melihat Neptune yang sedang memandangi photoku. Dia tersenyum seperti seorang sadis dan aku tidak menyukai senyuman itu.

"Hei Noire apa jadinya jika Rizuki melihat semua photo ini." Kata Neptune, apa dia mencoba untuk mengancamku dengan photo ini.

"Aku baru ingat aku juga mempunyai koleksi Purple Heart-sama." Kata robot itu dan dia sekali lagi menjentrikkan jarinya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya banyak photo yang bersebaran, aku mengambil photo tersebut dan melihat Neptune sedang mencium boneka. Tapi, boneka tersebut mirip dengan…Rizuki!

"TTTTTIIIIDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" Teriak Neptune

Aku baru ingat tadi dia mengancamku sekarang giliranku untuk mengancamnya.

"Hei Neptune bagaimana jika Rizuki melihat ini." Kata sambil menyeringai. Mungkin ini bisa dianggap impas.

Kami berdua mengangguk satu sama lain dan melihat Anonydeath. Karena dia telah menyebarkan photoku yang tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya dan sepertinya Neptune sependapat denganku.

"Kau berani sekali telah menyebarkan photo ini sekarang terimalah hukumannya." Kataku dan Neptune secara bersamaan.

Sebelum Anonydeath merespon aku menendangnya dan menebasnya dengan rapierku.

"Terima ini Lace Ribbons!" Teriakku, aku menendangnya keatas dan terus menendangnya lagi kemudian aku menebasnya dengan rapierku.

"Giliranku Cross Combination!" Teriak Neptune, dia menebas sebanyak 5 kali lalu tebasan yang ke-6 dia melemparnya keatas dan menebasnya lagi kebawah.

Tanpa memberi ampun kami pun menendang Anonydeath sekaut tenaga sampai dia terpental jauh.

Setelah berhadapan dengan Anonydeath kami melihat satu sama lain sambil memegang photo-photo tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita anggap ini impas dan kita menghancurkan photo-photo ini?" Kataku memberi usul

"Baiklah aku setuju." Jawab Neptune

Kami sama-sama setuju kalau photo-photo ini jangan sampai dilihat oleh Rizuki

* * *

**Anonydeath POV**

Aku terlempar sampai hutan dan membentur sebuah pohon. Ya walaupun berakhir seperti ini setidaknya aku dapat photo-photo dari 2 _Megami_ yang setara dengan harta karun.

"Bagaimana Anonydeath?" Tanya suara yang sangat familiar. Ya dia adalah klienku dan merupakan salah satu anggota Val-Fasq atau apalah aku kurang peduli.

"Kau tidak tahu rasa sakit yang diterima dari 2 _Megami_? Rasanya sakit tahu!" Protesku, walaupun berakhir seperti ini tetap saja ada rasa sakitnya.

"Setidaknya kau telah menyelesaikan misimu dan aku telah membayarmu." Kata klienku

"Ya, sekarang mereka sedang sibuk memusnahkan photo-photo tersebut. Untung saja aku masih punya datanya."

"Yang tersisa hanya Soul Linker saja." Kata klienku

Misiku sudah selesai dan ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku, jadi aku pergi setelah menerima bayaranku

* * *

**Rizuki POV**

Aku mengikuti jejak para penduduk yang menyebutkan _Shinigami_ karena aku penasaran apa dia anggota Val-Fasq atau tidak. Saat aku sampai di tempat yang sepi dan melihat banyak sekali mayat yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Ketika aku mendekat aku melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang warna merah, disekitar kepalanya terlihat sepasang tanduk, kulitnya sangat pucat dan dia juga mengenakan tudung dan jubah. Saat aku melihat matanya dia mempunyai warna mata biru dan juga aku dapat melihat kehampaan di matanya.

"Apa kau yang menyebabkan kematian yang ada disini?" Tanyaku sambil menghampiri gadis itu

"…"

"Jawab!" Teriakku

Sesaat dia hanya menatapku, tapi dia mulai mengeluarkan Scythe dan dia mulai menyerangku. Secara reflex aku menangkis serangannya dengan Twin Bladeku, namun aku merasakan aura gadis itu sangat aneh seperti dapat membunuhku. Mendadak api biru mulai mengelilingiku dan merubahku dalam wujud Soul Linker.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku yang bingung karena tanpa sadar aku sudah berubah.

Menurut Shatoyan syarat agar aku bisa berubah aku harus mengatakan 'Soul Link', tapi sekarang aku berubah tanpa mengatakannya. Namun sekarang aku tidak harus memikirkan itu, aku pun mengambil jarak yang cukup aman setelah menangkis serangan tadi dan mengganti Twin Bladeku dengan pedang emas.

"Sudah kuduga pantas auramu sangat familiar, kau adalah Soul Linker Azure Nova." Kata gadis itu dengan wajah datar.

"Lalu biar aku bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau yang menyebkan kematian yang ada disini?" Tanyaku sambil mengarahkan pedang emasku kepadanya.

Sebelum dia menjawab aku merasakan aura yang sama saat aku menghadapi Ancient Dragon yang aneh sewaktu aku menemukan Shatoyan. Dan aku merasakan mayat-mayat yang ada disini terhubung dengan aura yang aku rasakan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya Soul Linker." Kata gadis itu

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kekuatanmu itu bisa merasakan semua jiwa, baik yang masih hidup atau yang sudah mati. Dan itu bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu." Jawabnya

Aku baru tahu kekuatan Soul Linker bisa digunakan untuk ini. Saat aku merasakan aura itu semakin dekat aku melihat monster seperti Ancient Dragon hanya lebih besar berwarna hitam dengan aura yang sangat mematikan.

"Jadi sudah munculnya Aida." Kata gadis itu

"Aida?"

"Aida adalah makhluk yang mengambil bentuk suatu kehidupan yang diambil dari jiwa yang telah terkorupsi, tapi lahirnya Aida masih belum diketahui."

"Bagus tidak hanya Val-Fasq yang harus aku khawatirkan dan sekarang muncul makhluk yang merepotkan." Keluhku.

"Apa kau takut Soul Linker?" Tanya seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

Lalu aku melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedikit tinggi dariku memakai jubah yang sama dengan Aruka, sudah dipastikan dia anggota Val-Fasq.

"Jadi apa rencanamu kali ini Val-Fasq?" Tanyaku

"Maaf saja aku tidak ada niat memberitahumu, aku tidak sebodoh Yuyu Kankang." Katanya

"Kalau begitu akan aku buat kau bicara!" Kataku sambil menyerang pemuda itu

"Maju Aida Ancient Dragon!" Teriak pemuda itu dan Ancient Dragon mulai meraung.

Seranganku ditangkis oleh Gomora dan aku dipentalkan oleh ekornya. Akupun terpental sampai menabrak pohon yang cukup kuat. Kemudian gadis itu menghampiriku.

"Kau itu bodoh atau semacamnya? Mustahil untuk mengalahkannya jika ukurannya sebesar Ancient Dragon ditambah lagi Aida bukan makhluk yang bisa di serang dengan serangan biasa." Kata gadis itu

"Lalu apa kau punya ide?" Tanyaku sambil berdiri.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Aida adalah Avatar Wielder yang artinya kau harus menggunakan Avatar." Jawab gadis itu

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."

"Aku pikir kau mengetahuinya." Jawab gadis

Aku tidak tahu dia itu serius atau bercanda karena dari pertama kali aku lihat wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Tapi, aku khawatirkan itu nanti sekarang aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk memanggil Avatarku.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku keatas dan aku dikelilingi oleh aura biru, tato di punggung tangan kananku bersinar merah sama seperti melawan Yuyu Kangkang.

"SKEITH!" Teriakku dan kemudian muncul sesosok makhlik di belakangku, makhluk itu adalah Avatarku Skeith.

Gadis yang bersamaku terlihat sedikit terkejut saat melihat Avatarku dan orang Val-Fasq itu aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena terhalang oleh tudungnya.

"Jadi ini Avatar milikmu sangat berbeda dengan generasi pertama. Tapi, jangan kira kau bisa mengalahkan Aida Ancient Dragon." Kata orang itu.

"Maju Skeith." Aku memerintah Skeith dan dia menyerang Aida Ancient Dragon dengan Scythenya.

Skeith menebas Aida Ancient Dragon sebanyak 3 kali dan Aida Ancient tersebut menbalasnya dengan mencakar Skeith.

"Akh!" Aku merintih kesakitan sambil memegang dadaku

Sepertinya saat Avatarku terkena serangan maka dampaknya akan mengenaiku, aku memerintah Skeith untuk kembali ke sisiku. Aku melihat Aida Ancient Dragon dan sepertinya serangan Skeith tadi hanya berdampak sedikit.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu?" Kata pemuda itu dengan nada yang merehkanku.

"Ini baru permulaannya saja." Kataku

Aku memperhatikan Skeith untuk melihat Skill yang dia miliki, lalu aku menemukan Skill yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan Aida Ancient Dragon, tapi syarat yang harus dipenuhi cukup sulit mengingat serangan tadi kurang efektif. Tidak ada cara lain lagi aku harus mengeluarkan apa yang aku punya.

"Skeith Stun Bullet!" Skeit menembakkan 5 energy yang mengarahkan ke Aida Ancient Dragon.

Tapi serangan tersebut sepertinya tidak berpengaruh banyak seperti serangan sebelumnya. Skeith terus menembak beberapa kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Walaupun terlihat tidak berpengaruh, tapi ada alasan mengapa serangan Skeith ini disebut Stun Bullet.

"Mengecewakan, Aida Ancient Dragon serang!" Perintah pemuda itu, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat pemuda itu melihat Aida Ancient Dragon yang ingin bergerak, tap tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ini berarti rencanaku berhasil.

"_Kisama_, apa yang telah kau lakukan!" Teriak pemuda itu

"Mudah saja serangan Stun Bullet tadi membuatnya lumpuh, mungkin karena dia berwujud Ancient Dragon jadi aku menembaknya terus menerus agar serangan Stun Bullet dapat bekerja dengan baik." Kataku menjelaskan sedikit dari rencanaku

Pemuda itu tampak kesal setelah penjelasanku. Sekarang saatnya aku melakukan serangan balasan, aku harus cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan ini kalau tidak Neptune dan Noire akan terlibat dalam pertarungan ini dan kemungkinan menang semakin sedikit.

"Slash Shield!"

Skeith menggunakan Scythenya sebagai projectile deflector dan menebas Aida Ancient Dragon, diluar dugaanku serangan ini sangat efektif jadi aku memerintah Skeith menggunakan serangan yang sama sampai…

"Algor Mazer!" Pemuda itu berteriak kemudian Aida Ancient Dragon menembakkan beberapa laser.

Serangan tersebut tidak bisa dihindari dan Skeith terkena serangan itu.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Aku merintih kesakitan, serangan tersebut sangat kuat akupun hanya bisa berdiri dengan lututku saja.

"Jangan senang dulu karena kau sudah melukai Aida, serangan selanjutnya adalah akhir bagimu." Kata pemuda itu

'Sial, jika saja aku bisa melepas segel yang lain atau jika saja aku lebih kuat.' Saat aku berpikir seperti itu serangan selanjutnya sudah hampir tiba.

"Selamat tinggal Soul Linker." Kata pemuda itu

Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdirku sampai aku mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan."

Lalu aku melihat aura biru mengelilingnya sama saat aku memanggil Avatarku. Tunggu jika diingat lagi Yuyu Kankangpun juga begitu saat dia memanggil Avatarnya. Jangan-jangan gadis ini…

"TARVOS!" Teriak gadis itu dan kemudian sesosok makhluk muncul di belakang gadis itu.

Makhluk itu mengenakan gaun berwarna pink dengan sepasang sayap yang unik didekat kepalanya dan sebuah jarum raksasa yang seperti menusuk bagian perutnya.

"Jangan pikir Avatarmu bisa mengalahkan Aida Ancient Dragon. Jika Avatar Soul Linker saja tidak bisa mengalahkannya apa yang memebuat Avatarmu bisa mengalahkannya."

"Energy Dart!" Teriak gadis itu, Tarvos menembakkan beberapa jarum semi-homing seperti enegy dari sayapnya.

Serangan tersebut seperti serangan Stun Bullet dan sangat efektif karena Aida Ancient Dragon menjerit kesakitan bahkan pemuda itupun terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jarum tersebut mengenai bagian vitalnya, karena Aida tersebut berbentuk Ancient Dragon pasti ada titik yang merupakan bagian yang sangat rapuh." Kata gadis itu menjelaskan.

Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu melanjutkan serangannya

"Stake of Death!"

Tarvos menembakkan Sembilan jarum besar yang berputar mengelilingnya. Karena serangan sebelumnya Aida Ancient Dragon tidak dapat bergerak untuk menahan serangan ini, satu persatu jarum itu mengenai Aida Ancient Dragon sampai pelindung yang ada pada Ancient Dragon hancur.

"Sekarang Soul Linker!" Teriak gadis itu

Inilah rencanaku walaupun aku tidak menduga gadis itu seroarng Avatar Wielder, namun karena bantuannya aku bisa memenuhi syarat yang ada pada Skill Skeith. Di tangan kanan Skeith sekarang menunjukkan meriam raksasa dan dia menembakkannya pada Aida Ancient Dragon.

"Soul Drain!" Teriakku

Saat sudah mengenai Aida Ancient Dragon meriam tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah gelang raksasa yang kemudian menyerap inti jiwa dari Aida.

"Ini belum berakhir Soul Linker." Kata pemuda itu yang kemudian menghilang.

Saat itu juga Skeith dan Tarvos pun juga menghilang, tenagaku juga sudah hampir habis. Ancient Dragon tersebut berpecah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang terbang keatas.

"Terima Kasih."

Aku mendengar suara yang berasal dari cahaya itu. Aku mengerti sekarang cahaya itu adalah jiwa dari orang-orang yang menjadi korban Aida dan sekarang jiwa mereka sudah tenang. Aku kembali ke wujud manusiaku.

"Hey, terima ka-" Saat aku ingin berterima kasih pada gadis itu dia sudah tidak ada

"Bahkan aku belum tahu namanya, tapi aku merasa aku pasti bertemu lagi dengannya." Kataku

"Rizuki!" Aku mendengar sebuah teriakkan saat aku berbalik dan melihat Neptune dan Noire

Saat mereka mendekatiku mereka terlihat terkejut saat melihat mayat-mayat yang berserakan.

"Rizuki siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Neptune

"Maaf aku tidak tahu, karena saat aku menyelidiki ada seseorang yang menyerangku dari belakang hingga pingsan. Saat aku tersadar aku sudah di tolong lagi oleh Azure Nova dan sebelum aku berkata apa-apa dia langsung pergi." Jawabku

Saat mereka mendengar nama Azure Nova ekspresi mereka berubah antara marah dan bingung aku tidak tahu yang mana.

"Sudahlah yang penting kita laporkan dulu pada anggota guild untuk membereskan mayat-mayat ini." Saranku dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

Lalu saat aku akan berjalan Neptune dan Noire kembali memeluk kedua tanganku

"Sayang sekali kencan kita tidak sampai selesai." Kata Neptune

"A-Aku melakukan ini karena ingin, aku hanya ingin tidak kalah dengan Neptune jangan salah paham." Kata Noire

Selama perjalan pulang mereka berdua terus saja bersaing sementara aku berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Val-Fasq sudah sangat merepotkan dan sekarang muncul Aida dan dari yang aku lihat sepertinya Val-Fasq bisa mengendalikan Aida.

Aku harus bicarakan ini dengan Shatoyan lalu aku harus mencari Tequila. Sepertinya hari dimana aku harus bertarung dengan Val-Fasq sudah semakin dekat dan aku harap identitasku tidak diketahui oleh para _Megami_.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Di Val-Fasq HQ pemuda yang telah bertarung dengan Rizuki telah kembali dan sekarang dia sedang menghadap Fallen Angel of Darkness.

"Fallen Angel of Darkness hamba ingin melapor." Kata pemuda itu

"Apa yang ingin kau laporkan Gill?" Tanya Fallen Angel of Darkness kepada pemuda yang bernama Gill

"Tadi hamba bertarung dengan Soul Linker dan seorang gadis misterius."

"Kenapa kau bertarung dengannya tanpa perintahku!"

"Maafkan hamba, tapi hamba tertarik dengan Avatar yang dimiliki Soul Linker dan yang mengejutkannya juga Avatar milik gadis misterius itu."

"Jadi?"

"Hamba tidak suka mengetahuinya, tapi hamba 100% yakin itu adalah Avatar of Epitaph."

Fallen Angel of Darkness pun terkejut mendengar laporan Gill

"Apa nama Avatar mereka?"

"Soul Linker bernama Skeith dan gadis misterius bernama Tarvos."

"The Terror of Death dan The Avenger. Aku tidak menyangka salah satu Avatar of Epitaph dimiliki oleh Soul Linker. Belum lagi Avatar of Epitaph sangat berbahaya karena memiliki Skill yang menyerap jiwa dan menyegel kekuatan kita."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Untuk saat ini kita mengamati mereka terlebih dahulu belum lagi ini menjadi semakin menarik."

"Siap." Kata Gill yang kemudian menghilang dari ruangan

"Nah Soul Linker setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

* * *

**Sekali lagi Maaf kalau Updatenya lama dan ceritanya kurang menarik  
**

**Disini Angel of Fallen Darkness di ganti jadi Fallen Angel of Darkness**

**Harem : Shatoyan, Tequila, Neptune (Purple Heart Form), Noire (Black Heart Form), Blanc (White Heart Form), Vert (Green Heart Form), Nepgear, Uni (WIP)**

**Sampai bertemu di Chapter berikautnya :v**


	8. Chapter 8 : History of the Soul Linker

**Yo ane balik lagi membawa chapter baru dari Soul of Link**

**Sebelumnya dan seperti biasanya ane minta maaf lama updatenya karena banyak tugas kuliah dan hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia nyata jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

**Dan buat pengingat bahwa cerita ini AU, terima kasih buat yang review, fav dan follow**

**udahlah pokoknya selamat membaca**

* * *

**Opening Song : Ryuusei Miracle  
**

**Sou sa maiagare hoshi yo  
Ichido dake kagayaite futari wo terashite  
Unmei no sora wo kakeru  
Hitosuji no hikari ga futari wo kaete yuku yo**

**Tashikameta no wa kowai kara ja nai  
Shoujun wa ano ryuusei ni shibotta  
Marui renzu ni hitai wo yoseta  
"Hajimaru yo" kimi ga yoko de tsubuyaku  
Sotto iki wo tometa futari te nigitta  
Wakatte irun da  
Mou sugu kitto kiseki ga yatte kuru**

**Saa maiagare hoshi yo  
Ichido dake kagayaite futari wo terashite  
Unmei no sora wo kakeru  
Hitosuji no hikari ga futari wo kaete yuku yo**

* * *

**Chapter 08**

"**History of the Soul Linker 1****st**** Generation"**

**Normal POV**

Tequila, Vert, Blanc, Chika, Rom dan Ram berada di Geimugyoukai tapi, para _Megami_ dan _Megami_ Candidate tidak mengetahui bahwa tempat ini adalah Geimugyoukai pada saat sebelum mereka lahir.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Vert

"Hei kenapa kita tembus pandang?" Tanya Ram

Saat mendengar pertanyaannya para _Megami_ dan _Megami_ Candidate melihat diri mereka sendiri dan memang benar saat ini mereka terlihat tembus pandang. Rom merasa ketakutan karena dia dan yang lainnya tembus pandang sehingga dia berpikir negative.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Green Heart ini adalah Geimugyoukai sebelum terjadinya Chaos of the Soul Linker pertama. Dan pertanyaan kedua adalah karena ini adalah sebuah kejadian masa lalu, kita hanya melihat sejarah saja sehinnga tubuh kita saat ini dalam bentuk astral." Jawab Tequila membuat Vert, Blanc dan Chika menghela nafas lega namun Rom dan Ram terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa itu bentuk astral?" Tanya Rom dengan wajah polos

"Untuk lebih mudahnya kita tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang yang ada pada zaman ini." Jawab Tequila

Lalu pemandangan meraka berganti pada seorang pemuda berambut pendek terlihat berantakan tapi ada daya tariknya sendiri berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan mantel hitam dan disekitar leher terlilit perban putih.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" Tanya Blanc

"Dia…adalah Soul Linker pertama." Jawab Tequila

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya Soul Linker itu orang jahat?" Kata Ram bingung karena saat dia melihat pemuda tersebut tudak terlihat seperti orang jahat.

"Karena itulah aku memperlihatkan kejadian ini sebelum terjadinya Chaos of the Soul Linker dan memutuskan tindakan kalian setelah melihat kejadian ini." Jawab Tequila yang berharap untuk menjadi musuh Rizuki yang merupakan Soul Linker di zaman sekarang.

Para _Megami_ dan _Megami_ Candidate itu hanya bisa melihat untuk saat ini karena itu adalah tujuan mereka karena ingin mengetahui sejarah Soul Linker yang hanya Histoire dan Shatoyan yang mengetahuinya.

Pemuda tersebut sedang berlari dan menuju Basilicom Lastasion dan bertemu dengan 4 orang atau lebih tepatnya 4 _Megami_ yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Teriak Ram yang kaget melihat Kakaknya ada pada zaman dulu. Tidak hanya Ram yang terkejut, tapi juga Blanc, Vert, Rom dan juga Chika sangat terkejut.

"Tidak heran jika mereka mirip karena mereka adalah _Megami_ generasi sekarang merupakan reinkarnasi dari _Megami_ terdahulu." Kata Tequila untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang belum ditanyakan.

Ke 4 _Megami _tersebut memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda Past Purple Heart memasang senyum merayu, Past Black Heart sifat tsundere, Past White Heart muka amarah, dan Past Green Heart tersenyum sambil menyombongkan asetnya.

"KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI DUMBSHIT!" Kata Past White Heart mengeluarang kekesalannya dengan kata-kata yang kasar.

"Maaf, saat akan kemari aku bertemu dengan kucing hitam karena tidak ingin terkena kesialan aku memutar arah, saat aku memutar arah aku bertemu dengan nenek-nenek yang tersesat jadi aku antarkan nenek-nenek itu ke tempat tujuan lalu tanpa sadar aku juga tersesat di jalan kehidupan." Kata pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal

Ke 4 _Megami_ tersebut hanya bisa sweetdrop, tidak hanya mereka tapi juga Blanc, Vert, Rom, Ram, Chika bahkan Tequila juga hanya bias sweetdrop dengan alas an pemuda itu. Heart mengeluarkan kapaknya dan mengayunkannya kepada pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu berhasil menghindar dan hanya merusak lantai Basilicom saja.

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU!" Teriak Past White Heart

"Tenanglah Asumi. Itu sebabnya kau tidak pertumbuhan sama sekali." Kata Past Green Heart kepada Past White Heart yang bernama Asumi sambil melihat kedadanya yang sangat menyedihkan.

Kata-kata itu tidak hanya Asumi yang marah tapi juga Blanc yang merasa terhina karena perbedaan ukuran dada mereka yang sangat jauh, Blanc mengutuk yang mempunyai dada besar untuk mati.

"Asumi, Rina tenanglah kita berkumpul disini untuk urusan yang sangat penting." Kata Past Purple Heart ke Asumi dan Past Green Heart yang bernama Rina.

Namun bukannya melanjutkan pembicaraan,Past Purple Heart mendekati pemuda itu dan memeluk tangan kirinya dengan ekpresi wajah yang menggoda seperti predator yang siap melahap mangsanya. Pemuda tersebut merasakan kelembutan oleh asset yang dimiliki Heart dan wajahnya memerah karena dia laki-laki normal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar hanya kita ber-du-a." Kata Past Purple Heart dengan nada yang menggoda

Pemuda itu tidak bias berkata apa-apa karena dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dari godaan dunia dan juga dia merasa bingung karena tujuan mereka berkumpul sudah diluar topic. Saat pemuda itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah serangan menyerang mereka , serangan tersebut dapat dihindari dan yang menyerang mereka berdua adalah Past Black Heart.

"Rie, kelakuanmu sudah diluar topic." Kata Past Black Heart kepada Past Purple Heart yang sekarang bernama Rie

"Ara, apa kau cemburu Asami." Kata Rie kepada Heart yang sekarang bernama Asami dengan ekspresi menantang

"Menarik sekali, kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa diakhir." Kata Asami sambil mempersiapkan dirinya begitu juga dengan Rie

Pemuda itu melihat ke 4 _Megami_ sedang bertengkar satu sama lainnya, Asumi bertengkar dengan Rina hanya karena ukuran dada mereka, sedangkan Rie dan Asami bertengkar yang tidak dimengerti oleh dirinya.

"Ano, _Megami_-sama mungkin lebih baik jika kita…"

"KAU JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" Teriak ke 4 _Megami_ tersebut memotong perkataan pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu sedikit menghela nafas, lalu dia melihat dua sosok yang menghampirinya. Sosok yang pertama adalah Histoire dan sosok yang kedua adalah seorang gadis dengan kulit pucat dan mengenakan gaun putih seperti gaun pengantin dengan kerudung besar yang mencapai kakinya dan tiara dikepalanya. Rambutnya yang panjang melewati dan berwarna hijau cerah yang diikat di beberapa tempat dengan ornament biru dan warna mata violet. Dia tidak lain adalah Shatoyan.

Semua yang dari masa kini selain Tequila terkejut melihat sosok gadis itu karena mereka pernah melihatnya.

"Hei Ram-chan…bukankah dia…yang membantu Azure Nova-san?" Tanya Rom

"Iya, kalau tidak salah dia yang berubah menjadi wujud yang indah dan mecium si bodoh Nova. Kalau tidak salah dia yang mengagalkan serangan Onee-chan pada si bodoh Nova kan?" Kata Ram

"Dan sampai sekarang aku masih kesal karena seranganku digagalkan!" Kata Blanc

"Yang jadi pertanyaan kenapa dia disini?" Tanya Vert

Tequila tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena dia merasa itu tidak diperlukan, dan juga pertanyaan itu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

Kembali pada pemuda itu dan para _Megami_ di masa lalu, Histoire terlihat tidak senang karena para _Megami_ melakukan kegiatan yang diluar topic…lagi.

"KALIAN HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" Teriak Histoire membuat para _Megami_ itu berhenti bertengkar satu sama lain.

Para _Megami _itu terlihat ketakutan karena melihat Histoire marah seperti ini merupakan tindakan yang sangat tidak bijak. Lalu Histoire mulai mengomel pada mereka dan juga menceramahi mereka berempat. Para _Megami_ itu terpaksa mendengarkannya karena jika ada yang kabur satu saja itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Shatoyan dan pemuda itu hanya tertawa gugup, namun saat Histoire mendengar tawa gugup pemuda itu dia melangsung menatap tajam pemuda itu dan segera menghampirinya.

"DAN KAU EINAR! JIKA SAJA KAU BISA BERTINDAK SEPERTI PEMIMPIN INI SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!" Teriak Histoire kepada pemuda tersebut yang sekarang bernama Einar.

Dan pada akhirnya Einar, Rie, Asami, Asumi, dan Rina diceramahi oleh Histoire kurang lebih 1 jam full tanpa henti. Setelah itu Shatoyan menghampiri Histoire untuk menenangkannya.

"Nee-san, lebih baik kau tenang sedikit." Kata Shatoyan sambil memegang bahu Histoire dan Histoirepun merasa sedikit tenang

"Kau benar Shatoyan, karena itu aku sampai lupa tujuan kita berkumpul disini. Tapi, sebelum itu Einar jelaskan alasanmu telat untuk pertemuan ini." Kata Histoire

"Sebenarnya…" Saat Einar ingin menjelaskan alasannya mereka mendengar suara seorang gadis dari belakang Einar

"Onii-chan!" Teriak gadis itu sambil memeluk Einar dari belakang

Gadis itu berambut panjang sebahu dengan poninya yang sedikit berantakan bewarna silver dan matanya yang berwarna biru. Pakaiannya yang dia kenakan sama dengan yang dikenakan Einar hanya saja berwarna putih.

"Einar, siapa gadis yang ada di belakangmu itu?" Tanya Rie sambil tersenyum namun bagi Einar senyuman itu sangat menakutkan

"Dia adalah adikku Koharu dan dialah alasanku kenapa aku telat. Koharu cepat sapa mereka." Kata Einar

"Baik Onii-chan, perkenalkan namaku Koharu senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Dan satu lagi Onii-chan itu milikku dan tidak akan kuberikan kepada siapapun." Kata Koharu sambil tersemyum, namun senyuman itu merupakan pernyataan perang bagi Rie, Asumi, Asami, dan Rina

Einar langsung memukul pelan Koharu karena perkataannya yang aneh.

"Koharu, jangan berkata hal yang aneh-aneh." Kata Einar

"Tapi, itu adalah kenyataannya Onii-chan." Kata Koharu

Sebelum terjadin keributan lagi Histoirepun bertanya lagi pada Einar.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Histoire

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin ikut. Dan aku sudah menjelaskannya bahwa ini sangat berbahaya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku jadi solusi yang terbaik adalah kami berkompetisi yang pada akhirnya aku kalah." Kata Einar menjelaskan alasannya membuat yang lainnya terkejut karena Einar tidak pernah kalah sekalipun

"Einar kau adalah Soul Linker pertama dan terkuat bagaimana kau bisa kalah oleh adikmu sendiri?" Tanya Shatoyan

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengajari adikku cara bertarung dan menjadikannya seorang Candidate untuk kekuatanku ini. Aku menyebutnya Soul Sister heheheh." Kata Einar sambil mengaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal dan tertawa gugup

"Kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat, baiklah sekarang aku akan mulai diskusi dengan kalian semua mengenai ancaman yang akan menyerang Geimugyou-kai." Kata Histoire dengan nada yang serius.

"Dan apa ancaman itu?" Tanya Einar

"Organisasi misterius…Val-Fasq!"

* * *

**(With Rizuki)**

Saat ini Rizuki kembali ke motel di negara Lowee dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Shatoyan yang salah satunya merupakan rencan Rizuki. Setelah sampai di motel dan saat pintu sudah dibuka Rizuki melihat Shatoyan sedang menjahit sesuatu namun Rizuki tidak sempat melihat apa yang dijahit Shatoyan karena dia langsung menyembunyikannya saat mendengar pintu sudah dibuka dan melihat Rizuki.

"Apa yang sedang kalu lakukan?" Tanya Rizuki

"T-T-Tidak ada." Jawab Shatoyan dengan wajah yang memerah dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Rizuki

Rizuki sedikit menghela nafas, walaupun dia penasaran apa yang sedang dibuat oleh Shatoyan tapi dia tahu seakrang bukan waktu yang tepat karena dia harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk menghadapi Val-Fasq dan juga tentang rencananya.

"Shatoyan aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau rencanaku akan dilaksanakan dalam beberapa hari, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku." Kata Rizuki dengan nada serius

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong ceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Soul Linker generasi pertama." Kata Rizuki

Shatoyan terkejut mendengar permintaan Rizuki, dia tahu cepat atau lambat harus menceritakaannya pada Rizuki namun tidak secepat ini. Meski begitu dia tersenyum sedikit dan mulai menceritakannya.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Shatoyan yang kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

**(Back with Tequila group)**

Tequila, Vert, Blanc, Rom, Ram, dan Chika mendengarkan perkataan Histoire di masa lalu bersama dengan Soul Linker generaasi pertama dan _Megami_ di masa lalu tentang organisasi Val-Fasq yang bertujuan untuk menginvasi Geimugyou-kai dan menguasai dunia. Namun alasan mereka masih misterius bahkan Histoire yang mengetahui sejarah dunia pun tidak mengetahui alasan mereka.

"Jadi organisasi ini sangat berbahaya ya." Kata Einar dalam pose berpikir setelah mendengar perkataan Histoire

"Dan itu sebabnya aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini terutam kau Einar." Kata Histoire

"Huh?"

"Einar adalah Soul Linker yang mampu terhubung dengan semua jiwa baik yang masih hidup maupun yang sudah mati, baik legenda maupun bukan. Dia dapat menggunakan kekuaatan dari jiwa-jiwa tersebut dan dapat memanggil jiwa tersebut dalam bentuk nyata. Karena itulah kami membutuhkanmu." Kata Histoire

Semua orang yang disana pun hening terutama kelompok Tequila dengan Tequila sebagai pengecualian karena dia sudah mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Sejujurnya tugas ini sangat merepotkan, tapi aku akan melakukannya." Kata Einar

"Fufufu, aku sudah mengantisipasi hal ini Onii-chan, karena itu tadi aku meminta bantuan seseorang." Kata Koharu yang memanggil seseorang

Kemudian muncul seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Tequila hanya saja rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan berwarna biru muda, pakaiannya juga khas penyihir kuno.

"Erina!?" Kata Einar terkejut

"Perkenalkan namaku Erina Marjoram senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata Erina memperkenalkan dirinya

Vert, Blanc, Chika Rom dan Ram terkejut melihat seorang gadis itu dengan gadis yang berada di dekat mereka.

"HEEE, kenapa kau ada 2?" Kata Ram mulai panic

"Um…ada 2." Kata Rom

"Bisa kau jelaskan." Kata Vert

"Baiklah aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku adalah Tequila Marjoram dan yang kalian lihat adalah leluhurku Erina Marjoram." Kata Tequila membuat Vert dan yang lainnya terkejut, namun sebelum mereka mulai bertanya lagi Tequila menghentikannya.

"Aku harap kalian tidak lupa tujuanku memperlihatkan ini, jadi kalian simpan saja pertanyaan kalian yang akan membuang waktu karena aku hanya bias menunjukkan ini sekali saja."

Tidak ada yang bertanya setelah perkataan Tequila dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada masa lalu yang sekarang sedang mereka lihat.

Setelah Erina memperkenalkan diri lalu Einar menjelaskan bahwa Erina merupakan sahabatnya walaupun Erina menganggap Einar sebagai tunangannya yang membuat pertikaian antara Erina, Koharu dan para _Megami_. Dan sekali lagi Histoire berteriak dan memerintahkan Einar dan yang lainnya segera bersiap-siap.

"Soul Link!" Teriak Einar dan berubah dalam wujud Soul Linkernya

Rambutnya sekarang bewarna biru kehitaman, warna matanya pun berubah menjadi kuning dengan symbol power, namun pakaiannya tidak berubah.

"Histoire, beritahu lokasi yang mungkin akan diserang." Kata Einar

Histoire menutup matanya dan terdiam karena dia sedang mencari informasi yang mungkin akan diserang. Setelah selesai dia membuka matanya dan segera memberitahu Einar dan yang lain.

"Kemungkinan mereka menyerang adalah 4 negara sekaligus, yaitu Planeptune, Lastastion, Leanbox dan Lowee." Kata Histoire yang membuat Einar dalam mode berpikir

"Aku sudah memberitahu seseorang kalau aku membutuhkannya hari ini, tapi sepertinya dia telat. Kalau begitu untuk sekarang Rie dan Asami kalian periksa Lastasion, Asumi dan Rina kalian Lowee, Erina dan Shatoyan Leanbox, dan terakhir Koharu dan aku Planeptune. Kita tidak banyak waktu mulai bergerak sekarang!" Perintah Einar

Semua yang ada disanapun tidak ada yang keberatan dan setelah itu mereka berpencar ke tempat yang sudah diperintahkan. Vert dan yang lainya terkejut melihat sosok Soul Linker yang menurut mereka pertama kali melihatnya adalah seseorang yang pemalas, namun setelah dilihat lagi ternyata dia merupakan sosok pemimpin yang bias diandalkan.

Lalu pemandangan mereka berganti dan difokuskan pada Einar dan Koharu yang sedang menghadapi sosok yang mereka kenal bahkan sempat meraka melawannya. Sosok tersebut adalah Yuyu Kangkang.

"Jadi kau salah satu anggota Val-Fasq ya…wajahmu buruk sekali, habis operasi ya?" Kata Einar sedikit bergurau

"Onii-chan sopan sedikit, walaupun dia musuh kita tidak baik menghina mukanya. Mungkin saja dia sudah begitu dari lahir atau memang sudah ditakdirkan." Kata Koharu dengan nada yang manis namun perkataannya menusuk.

"Koharu, perkataanmu lebih menyakitkan tahu."

"DIAM! KALIAN MENJENGKELKAN, AKAN KUHABISI KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak Yuyu Kangkang yang akan menyerang Einar dan Koharu

"Lakukanlah jika kau bisa, ayo Koharu!" Kata Einar yang mengeluarkan pedang emasnya

"Baik Onii-chan!" Kata Koharu yang mengeluarlan daggernya

Kemudian Yuyu Kangkangpun mengeluarkan senjatanya yang berupa katana dan berhasil menangkis serangan Einar, namun tidak dengan serangan Koharu. Yuyu Kangkang menerima luka di bagian punggungnya namun luka tersebut menutup kembali seperti tidak ada luka. Kemudian Yuyu Kangkang membalik serangannya kepada Koharu, Koharu menahan serangan Yuyu Kangkang dengan daggernya yang melambangkan huruf X. Meski begitu Yuyu Kangkang dapat mendorong Koharu yang dalam posisi bertahan dan terpental ke tanah.

"KOHARU!" Teriak Einar mengkhawatirkan adiknya

Saat Einar ingin menghampiri Koharu dia dihadang oleh Yuyu Kangkang yang menyeringai diwajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu Soul Linker, tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengabaikanku. Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku sebagai penguasa kabut." Kata Yuyu Kangkang

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Einar terdapat kabut yang perlahan-lahan menyebar sampai seluruh hutan dekat Planeptune. Einar yang sekarang tidak bisa melihat Yuyu Kangkang meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Dia melihat disekitarnya, lalu Einar terkena serangan Yuyu Kangkang dari belakang. Saat dia melihat ke belakang terkena serangan dari samping kanan, melihat ke sampain kanan terkena serangan samping kiri, dan melihat ke samping kiri terkena serangan di depan, saat melihat ke depan terkena serangan dari belakang dan keadaan tersebut terus berlanjut tanpa henti.

"Bagaimana Soul Linker, inilah kekuatan kabutku bwahahahaha." Kata Yuyu Kangkang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi kekuatanmu membuat kabut yang hawa keberadaanmu dapat dihilangkan. Pantas saja aku sulit melacak keberadaanmu, tapi kau juga harusnya lebih waspada." Kata Einar

Pedang emasnya bersinar dan Einar memfokuskan kekuatannya pada pedangnya. Saat Einar sudah merasa kekuatan pedangnya cukup dia menancapkan pedangnya pada tanah dan daerah di sekitar Einar bercahaya terang membuat Einar dan Yuyu Kangkang harus menutup mata mereka.

Saat cahaya itu menghilang begitu juga dengan kabutnya, Einar dapat melihat Yuyu Kangkang berada di depanya. Daripada menyerang dia meneriakan nama seseorang.

"KOHARU SEKARANG!"

Di belakang Yuyu Kangkang Koharu melompat dan menyerang Yuyu Kangkang tanpa disadarinya.

"Holy Slash!" Teriak Koharu yang menebas Yuyu Kangkang dengan pola X

Setelah terkena serangan Koharu Yuyu Kangkang menjerit kesakitan Einar dan Koharu merasa serangan ini berhasil, namun Einar melihat raut wajah Yuyu Kangkang yang menunjukkan senyum seringai.

"Kalian berdua telah masuk dalam perangkap." Kata Yuyu Kangkang

Lalu atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah, Einar merasakan rasa haus darah, dendam, amarah dan sifat-sifat negative lainnya sampai-sampai membuatnya berdiri dengan lututnya. Dia melihat keadaan Koharu yang sudah pingsan karena dia tidak kuat dengan atmosfirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya umpan untuk membawa kalian berdua kemari, tujuanku membawa kalian adalah dengan menguras tenaga kalian melawanku. Sekarang saatnya acara utama." Kata Yuyu Kangkang walaupun kondisi sedikit memburuk

Kemudian di dekat Koharu muncul seorang gadis berpakaian gothic dengan pita ungu, dia juga mengenakan ikat kepala diatas kepalanya, rambutnya yang panjang bewarna putih, dan mata berwarna biru cerah. Dia juga terlihat percaya diri.

"Siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Lieselotte Werckmeister tapi, aku lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Fallen Angel of Darkness pemimpin dari organisasi Val-Fasq." Kata gadis itu yang bernama Lieselotte Yuyu Kangkang sudah berada di samping Lieselotte dengan cepat.

Lieselotte melihat keadaan Yuyu Kangkang dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kecewa.

"Kau seharusnya dapat lebih cepat lagi…tapi karena kau menjalankan tugasmu lumayan baik jadi aku puji dirimu."

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian?" Tanya Einar yang masih tidak bisa bergerak walau dipaksakan

"Hmmm…..Baiklah akan kuberi tahu tujuan kami, hanya saja aku memberitahu hanya tujuan membawa kalian berdua." Kata Lieselotte yang kemudian memegang kepala Koharu dan mengankatnya lalu gengamannya diperkuat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada adikku?"

"Tujuanku membawa kalian kesini adalah….membunuh adik dari Soul Linker dan melepaskan kegelapan yang ada dalam diri Soul Linker." Kata Lieselotte Tangan Lieselotte mengalir energy kegelapan dan menyebar ke tubuh Koharu, dan saat tubuh Koharu sudah mengalir energy kegelapan energy itu kembali ke tubuh Lieselotte dengan energy milik Koharu.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Koharu yang kesakitan sementara Lieselotte tertawa ala Ojou-sama

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Einar dengan mengalirkan air matanya Perlahan-lahan tubuh Koharu mulai menghilang dari kaki sampai tubuhnya, saat mencapai leher para _Megami_, Erina dan Shatoyan sudah tiba dan segera mendekat kearah Einar. Mereka dapat mengetahuinya karena mereka menyadari kekuatan Lieselotte dan sudah diberitahu oleh Histoire tentang lokasi Einar. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Koharu lenyap tanpa sisa dan Einar hanya mendengar Koharu memanggilnya.

"Onii-chan." Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang sepenuhnya

Einar tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan air matanya terus mengalir, sementara Lieselotte terus tertawa bersama dengan Yuyu Kangkang. Einar terus mendengar tawa mereka dan sekarang alasan dia untuk bertahan sudah tidak ada…alasan utamanya untuk hidup.

"Ternyata energy gadis itu lumayan juga, seperti yang diharapkan dari adik Soul Linker." Kata Lieselotte

Teman-teman Einar merasakan kesedihan Einar karena telah kehilangan adiknya dan juga satu-satunya keluarga baginya. Sebelum ada yang bertindak tubuh Einer dikelilingi oleh energy hitam dan juga energy it uterus menguat. Einar juga mendengar suara aneh dari berbagai macam orang.

"Gunakan energy hitam itu."

"Lalu balaskan dendammu."

"Selama kau memiliki kekuatan."

"Dan terus tambah kekuatan."

"Kekuatan."

"Kekuatan."

"Kekuatan."

Lalu energy hitam tersebut langsung membungkus tubuh Einar, para _Megami_, Erina dan Shatoyan segera menjauh dari Einar karena kekuatannya sudah ditingkat yang sangat berbahaya.

Setelah dibungkusi oleh energy hitam tersebut penampilan Einar berubah jubahnya yang sekarang mirip jubah yang dipakai Shinigami, rambutnya hitam dan panjang sampai pinggul serta matanya berwarna ungu gelap.

'Rencanaku berhasil.' Pikir Lieselotte

Namun dengan cepat Einar sudah dihadapan Lieselotte dan Yuyu Kangkang, mereka berdua tidak punya waktu untuk bertindak dan Einar dengan tangannya yang dibungkus energy hitam meninju Yuyu Kangkang sangata jauh keatas. Setelah itu Einar memegang kuat kepala Lieselotte dan meleakukan sesuatu padanya.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGG!" Rintih Lieselotte dan setelah dia berhasil melepaskan diri dia menyadari setengah kekuatan miliknya hilang

"Sialan kau menyegel kekuatanku! Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi! Camkan baik-baik bahwa aku akan menghancurkan dunia ini dan juga penerus dari Soul Linker!" Kata Lieselotte lalu dia pun menghilang dalam kegelapan

Einar melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat takut, dia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang dan dia berpikir bahwa menghancurkan dunia bukanlah ide yang buruk. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya, lalu seluruh Geimugyou-kai diselimuti oleh cahaya hitam.

* * *

**(With Rizuki and Shatoyan)**

"Begitulah cerita yang sebenarnya, selanjutnya kau sudah mengetahuinya." Kata Shatoyan dengan ekspresi sedih

"Begitu ya." Kata Rizuki yang kemudian melihat tangannya sendiri

Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Soul Linker generasi pertama hilang kendali atas kekuatannya, dan dia berpikir apa hal itu akan terjadi padanya.

"Apa aku juga akan bernasib seperti itu?" Kata Rizuki dengan pelan namun walaupun pelan masih bisa didengar oleh Shatoyan

"ITU TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" Teriak Shatoyan membuat Rizuki kaget

"Itu tidak akan kubiarkan, walaupun kau seperti itu aku akan menghentikanmu dan walau semua orang membenci dan menjadi musuhmu aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." Kata Shatoyan sambil memegang kedua tangan Rizuki

Rizuki tidak berkata apa-apa namun dia tersenyum dan merasakan kehangatan tangan milik Shatoyan.

"Terima kasih Shatoyan, dan juga aku ingin membicarakan tentang rencana kita." Kata Rizuki dan mereka berdua mulai mendiskusikannya.

* * *

**(With Tequila group)**

Para _Megami_ dan _Megami _Candidate tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah melihat kerusakan yang terjadi ternyata lebih parah dari yang Histoire ceritakan Ram dan Rom mulai menangis karena ketakutan dan sisanya berkeringat dingin kecuali Tequila.

Mereka melihat Einar sudah terbaring tidak bernafas, Shatoyan yang pingsan, Erina yang tidak terlihat keberadaannya dan para _Megami_ yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Namun mereka tidak menyadari sosok seorang gadis bermata merah oranye dan rambut yang di kuncir merah melihat kejadian itu dan seperti bersumpah sesuatu sebelum dia pergi.

Setelah itu Para _Megami_, _Megami _Candidate, dan Tequila kembali ke tempat semula dimana mereka sudah membersihkan tempat pertarungan Azure Nova dan Yuyu Kangkang. Tanpa terasa hari sudah malam namun mereka masih tidak percaya sejarah itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Tequila

"Dengan tingkat kehancuran yang seperti itu dan dengan kekuatan kami saat ini sudah dipastikan kami bisa mati." Kata Blanc sedikit gemetar

"Aku akan bertanya pada kalian apa kalian mengangap Soul Linker adalah kawan kalian atau musuh kalian?"

"Untuk saat ini kami belum bisa memutuskannya Tequila-san, kami juga harus memproses apa yang kami pelajari hari ini." Jawab Vert

"Begitu ya, tapi biar aku beritahu satu hal, aku akan berpihak pada Soul Linker apapun jalan yang diambilnya karena aku sudah berjanji. Jika kalian mengangap dia adalah musuh kalian maka kalian juga adalah musuhku ingat itu." Kata Tequila lalu dengan suara angina dia menghilang

Para _Megami_ dan _Megami _Candidate memutuskan untuk beristirahat sementara waktu dan mendiskusikannya dengan Histoire.

* * *

**(Near Planeptune)**

Dua pemuda yang semenjak siang dalam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di Planeptune

"Akhirnya sampai juga…walaupun kita tidak tahu Rizuki ada disini atau tidak." Kata pemuda berambut biru

"Tenang saja nanti juga ketemu. Yang penting sekarang adalah kita cari makan dan cari hotel untuk beristirahat." Kata pemuda berambut pirang

"Tumben idemu sekarang bagus."

"Kapan ideku tidak bagus."

"Setiap saat."

"Awas kau ya."

Kedua pemuda itu menuju Planetune sambil bertengkar lagi sambil berjalan mencari makanan dan tempat istirahat.

* * *

**(Near Lowee)**

Terlihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan jubah untuk pengelana dangan kepalanya ditutupi oleh hoodie. Lalu dia berhenti melangkah seperti merasakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang atau lebih tepatnya seekor ikan yang berwajah seperti manusia

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya….My Soul Linker." Kata gadis itu sambil melihat kota Lowee yang ada dihadapannya.

* * *

**Dan itu sajauntuk Chapter ini maaf kalau masih kurang bagus dan kurang menarik.**

**di chapter sebelumnya ane ubah yg pemuda rambut coklat jadi pirang**

**Rizuki Harem : ****Shatoyan (Share Alpha), Tequila, Neptune (Purple Heart Form), Noire (Black Heart Form)(Share Alpha), Blanc (White Heart Form), Vert (Green Heart Form), Nepgear, Uni, Uzume Tennouboshi (WIP)**

**Ane juga udah mutusin kalau Shatoyan sama Noire jadi Alpha Harem Rizuki dan Minna-san juga pasti udah tahu gadis yang ada di akhir Chapter :v**

**Sekian Sampai Jumpa di Chapter dan cerita yang akan datang :v**


End file.
